LOS SEIS PROTECTORES DE LA TIERRA
by lisay ikari
Summary: LA EXPERIENCIAS COMO PERSONAS CAMBIAN, LA SOLEDAD LLEGA A CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES, PERDIDA Y MUERTE DE OTROS Y RENACER DE AMORES IMPORTANTE.
1. NUEVOS AURORES

**CAPITULO 1**

**NUEVOS AURORES**

Harry se dirigia con rapidez , al ministerio de magia su gran capa se movia con el aire mientras caminaba , Percy que ahora era ,el ministro de magia los habia citado y para colmo a el se le hacia mas que tarde, aunque tuvo que elegir, entre el Quiddich, su deporte preferido, no tuvo mas remedio que ser auror, pues para esto tuvo mucho que trabajar y estudiar sobre todo, aunque a el y ron les costo mucho llegar, pero con la ayuda de hermione y luna lo habian conseguido, pues ahora estos eran los mejores, pues su principal meta era acabar una vez por todas con voldemort y los mortifagos, aun no podia perdonarles, la muerte de Sirius ni mucho menos la muerte de Dumblerdor, y se habia jurado asi mismo vengarse de todo lo que le habia quitado. Al fin pudo ver el gran edificio y a lado de la puerta resaltaban letras grandes y doradas que decian "MINISTERIO DE MAGIA", al entrar logro ver a un pequeño duende de baraba blanca y larga, aunque tenia aspecto amigable, este era un poco gruñon y grosero.

.-Hola señor Potter, El ministro lo espera, creo que esta totalmente enfadado por su retraso. Este puso rostro de satisfaccion al decir esto.

.-Gracias Randal. contesto con tono normal, pues el no era de esos que contestaba friamente.

Rapidamente se dirigio al septimo piso, esperando no encontrarse por el momento con Percy, sabia que habia cambiado mucho, desde que este habia tomado el puesto de ministro, aunque el siempre decia que lo hacia todo por la familia, Hasta que al abrirse la puerta del elevador solo vio unos ojos marrones, quien lo miraban con enojo.

.-Harry, me puedes decir por que llegas tan tarde.

.-Hermione yo...

.-Espero tengas una buena escusa, Percy esta que hecha humos asi que apresurate. Esta solo se dio media vuelta y Harry solo la siguio, Hermione seguia siendo la misma, hacia ya cuatro años que habian salido de Hogwarts y esta no cambiaba en lo absoluto, por asi decirlo, siempre regañandolo y reprimiendolo por lo que hacia, y a la vez ya no era esa misma niña de antes, habia cambiado fisicamente y mucho, pues era una mujer muy atractiva, aunque como siempre la castaña solo se preocupaba por las cosas que valian la pena, como ella las hacia llamar, recordaba muy bien que estavy ron salieron por un tiempo, pero la quimica entre ellos no se dio y decidieron terminar, y dejar todo por la paz y volver a ser los mejores amigos, aunque Ron siempre la selaba con quienes salian. Al ver que hermione se detuvo, el tambien lo hizo, esta giro el mango de la puerta dejando ver tres personas sentadas al rededor de una mesa, en esta habia espacio para , siete personas mas.

.-Hola Harry, pensamos que no llegarias, ya te dijo hermione que percy esta muy molesto por tu retraso.

.-Si ron ya me dijo, un dia de estos va querer sacarme a patadas, este lo decia con tono gracioso.

.-jajajaj no como crees a cambiado un poco pero no tanto.

Harry veia detenidamente a su amigo, este que tambien habia cambiado mucho, tal vez se podria decir que ya no era tan miedoso como antes, y que todavia tenia esa chispa que lo caracterizaba, una peliroja se le acerco y lo saludo alegremente, Giny habia entrado a ser auror, un año despues de que el y sus amigos lo habian conseguido, esta era agraciada, hermosa, su cabello color fuego,brillaba y sus curvas se dejaban ver muy bien en ese vestido que trai, simplemente a el le seguia gustando y mucho.

.-Hola Giny, dime tu tambien me vas a regañar por haber llegado tarde.

Esos ojos como, como era posible poder resistirse a ellos, sabia perfectamenteque habia entrado a ser auror, solo por estar a su lado y aunque sea ganar un poco de tiempo, para tratar de conquistarlo, tenia todo para hacerlo, pero simplemente nunca penso que Harry se fijaria en ella si sabia que era la hermana de su mejor amigo.

.-No harry como crees yo no te voy a sermonear, solo tengo que esperar a que llegue percy y te regañe jajajaja.

.-Hay Giny deja ya a Harry que suficiente tiene con oir los regaños de Hermione, como para que tu te burles de el.

.-Oye luna yo no lo regaño, solo lo hago para que harry regrese a la realidad. Esta solo se cruzo de brazos y se voltio.

Escucharon como la puerta era habierta, y se sentaron rapidamente, estos vieron entrar a un distinguido joven pelirrojo y atras de el entraban cuatro chicas muy atractivas y un joven muy apuesto. Se levantaron inmediatamente.

.-Bueno veo que ya estamos completos, a menos que al señor potter tenga algo mejor que hacer que tener esta junta con nosotros.

.-Lo siento percy se me hizo tarde, no me tienes que regañar delante de desconocidos. este solo fruncio el seño.

.-No lo haria si solo llegaras un poco mas temprano, pero en fin los e reunido para presentarles a los nuevos aurores, que se integraran a este equipo.

.-Nuevos aurores, que bien.

.-Que bueno que te agrade la idea Giny, ahora bien como saben las misiones se llevan a cabo en Grupos de dos asi que asi seguira, pero, como ellos son nuevos tendran que ayudarse mutuamente, asi que e preparado una tipo tombola, para que saquen en que equipo van a estar.

asi percy saco una pequeña caja en la que introdujo dos pelotas amarillas, dos rojas, dos verdes, dos azules y dos cafes este las revolvio.

.-Ahora quiero que cada uno de ustedes saque una pelota, pero no la enseñen hasta que todos tengan una. Esto con la finalidad que queden revueltos, entre los equipos. y asi fue pasando por cada uno de los aurores hasta que se termino la ultima pelota.

.-Bueno chicos me retiro espero que se conozcan y se lleven bien.

.-Pero que no vas a saber quienes vamos a estar.

.-No hermione, solo se que estaran en buenas manos, y asi se hubo retirado.

.-Creoq ue sera mejor que enseñemos, nuestras pelotas todos. Decia una rubia. Hermione saco una en color cafe, al igual que el chico de ojos color cafe claros. Harry saco una en color rojo, a este le toco con una joven de cabellera negra y piel blanca algo tetrica pero exsuberante, a ron le toco en color azul igual que auna morena muy simpatica, Giny saco una en color amarillo al igual que una rubia de ojos miel que resaltaban. y a luna en color verde al igual que una chica de lentes de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda.

.-Bueno ya sabemos con quienes vamos a estar, es tiempo de conocernos, dijo el chico en forma fria.

.-Si me parece buena idea, que les parece si empezamos asi como estamos en parejas, asi ustedes nos conocen y nosotros los conocemos.

.-Me parece Genial, gritaba la chica de tes moren, quien era de estatura baja, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules, que le resaltaban muy bien con su tono de piel y su cabello negro azulado caia en una coleta alta y una sonrisa que mucho robarian, esta era delgada y resaltaba muy bien sus curvas, asi fue que esta empezo.

.-Mi nombre es Mir Viclop.

.-El mio es Ron wesley. Despues se paro harry y su nueva pareja.

.-Mi nombre es Eri Mergonz, Esta chica se veia a simple vista muy tetrica, pero ya que sonrio, su mirada fria cambio, pues tenia los ojos color negro, Esta era un poco bajita un poco mas que la primera y era de tes blanca un poco palida, pero Muy hermosa con ese cabello negro y resaltaba mas con ese liston rojo que trai como valerina.

.-Yo soy Harry potter, penso que al decir su nombre todos los aurores nuevos, lo voltearian a ver como bicho raro pero no fue asi y eso le agrado y asi se sentaron y se paro Giny , con su pareja.

.-Mi nombre es Ali Yestor. Era una rubia , muy hermosa, tenia ojos color miel, esta era un poco robusta, pero aun asi se hacia ver hermosa.

.-Yo soy Giny Wesley De ahi la pareja de luna prosiguio.

.-Mi nombre es Ova Gionat. Esta chica se veia que era un poco timida, Aunque tras esos anteojos resaltaban unos ojos color verde, esta era alta y delgada, su cabello castaño era sujetado en una media cola y se veia que era muy bondadosa.

.-el mio es Luna Lovengood.

.-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

.-Yo soy Diel Jimgom Este lo dijo sin importancia, se veia a simple vista que era alguien arrogante aunque sus ojos cafes resaltaban muy bien con su tono de piel blanca, su cabello ondulado y castaño quien parecia no manejarlo muy bien, pero este se veia muy bien para los ojos de las chicas.

.-Bueno como todos nos hemos presnetado que les parece si los llevamos a recorrer londres.

.-Disculpenme yo no puedo por lo mismo que acabo de llegar tengo que buscar donde quedarme.

.-igual yo, que te parece si vamos a buscar un lugar las dos donde vivir. Ova

.-Me parece perfecto Ali.

.-Y que me dicen de ustedes cuatros vamos.

.-yo tampovo no puedo, quede de visitar a mitia en cuanto llegara, lo lamento harry.

.-No te preocupes Eri yo entiendo.

.-y ustedes tienen compromisos.

.-Bueno yo tengo que ir a buscar departamento no se si les moleste si voy con ustedes chicas.

.-En lo absoluto mir eres Bienvenida. Gracias y esta sonrio feliz mente.

.-y tu Diel vamos a recorrer las calles.

.-No tengo tiempo para ir a ver cosas estupidas y este se marcho asotando la puerta.

.-uy que geniesito ee¡¡¡¡

.-Es un maldito engreido me recuerda a alguien.

.-No te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre Hermione.

.-No harry no lo are no tienes por que preocuparte, bueno me voy adios.

y asi la sala empezo a quedarse basia, mientras tanto en la oficina de PErcy una pelirroja, bastante dotada en todos los aspectos hablaba con percy, esta traia una mini falda en mezclilla y unas botas blancas largas y una blusa del mismo tono, traia sujeto su pelo en una coleta, la cual era agarrada por ligas y unas enormes arracadas de plata, y maquillaje que todavia la hacia ver mas hermosa.

.-Muchas gracias Sr. Wesley, por aceptar a mis chicas.

.-Sabes que no lo ubiera hecho sino me ubieras entregado esa carta que era enviada por Dumblerdor.

.-Lo se por eso ahora me retiro no quiero que nadie me vea, aun no es tiempo, esta se levanto y camino sensualmete hasta la puerta, dejando a percy totalmente embobado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno primero que nada quiciera, pedir una disculpa por el capitulo anterior que escribi, casi lo hice durmiendo y por eso no me salio bien espero, este si seas de su agrado y espero recibir reviews de muchos.**

**att saily**


	2. LA ZONA MORICA

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin. Y esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA ZONA MORICA**

Uno de los guardianes de la zona, llego a ojos de Voldemort, herido a este no le hizo mucha gracia, que alguien pudiera aver roto la seguridad que el tenia en su escondite, simplemente por el hecho que alguno de los aurores los encontrara y mucho menos para que trataran de aniquilarlos.

.-Spot que a ocurrido. El hombre totalmente asustado y temblando hizo una reverencia y se puso a los pies de su amo.

.-mi señor, no pudimos ver quien era, es muy rapido y muy veloz, lanzo hechizos que jamas haya oido y no se como pero esta en peligro.

.-Eres un inepto, tenemos que sacar al señor tenebroso, este sitio ya no es seguro.

.-Nigun lugar lo es. Todos voltearon a ver a una persona que estaba en la rama de un arbol, no se le podia ver el rostro pues traia una capucha, que lo cubria en absoluto.

.-Quien eres grito Un rubio totalmente molesto.

.-pense que tenias mejor proteccion Voldemort, o es que acaso no tienes buenos mortifagos.

.-Como te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a nuestro amo, con un poco de miedo alcanzo a decir colagusano.

.-Quien eres muestrate. Decia un poco interesaddo Voldemort.

Este se quito la capucha y dejo ver a una mujer alta de cabellos rojos y piel morena clara, unos extraños ojos color marro quienes los veian burlonamente.

.-Deseo hablar con el señor tenebroso, A SOLAS esto ultimo lo dijo con voz fuerte.

.-Y dime quien nos asegura que no vienes a eleminarlo.

.-Esta solo sonrio y vajo de un brinco el arbol acercandose a pansy y diciendole algo en el oido. POr que si ese fuera mi objetivo ya estarian todos muertos incluyendote a ti. Esta se quedo un poco impactada por lo que la joven le habia dicho.

.-Esta bien, retirense y dejeme solo.

.-Ya oyeron marchense todos.

.-Al decir todos me refiero a ti tambien malfoy. Este se voltio a ver de manera fria a la extraña mujer y se marcho.

.-y acaso tienes un nombre.

.-Todos lo tenemos, el mio es Ela samhers y ee venido por que me quiero unir a los mortifagos.

.-Como se que no eres una espia y que vienes a matarme.

.-Por que si asi fuera ya no existirias. esto ultimo lo dijo con tono frio.

.-Esta bien te creo, pero primero la marca. Este saco su varita, la cual lanzo un rayo verdoso en el brazo desnudo, el cual despues aparecio la marca tenebrosa y dejo ver a la nueva mortifaga, al volver a tocar la marca, los mortifagos aparecieron al instante. Al rededor de estos.

Un hombre se acerco a ellos, pronto pudo reconocer que era el rubio que la miro en forma fria y penetrante.

.- ya estamos a qui para que no a llamado.

Este solo miro a malfoy y le lanzo una mirada, la cual este no le hizo el mas minimo caso.

.-En este dia se a unido a nosotros alguien muy habil y valioso, les presento a nuestra nueva mortifaga. Este solo señalo a la mujer que habia irrumpido tanto en la seguridad como en la confianza de voldemort. Esta camino a lado de el señor tenebroso, y solo sonrio de manera triunfal. Espero que la traten bien y tu malfoy te encargaras de ponerla al tanto de mis planes y asi se retiro.

los mortifagos se quedaron totalmente confundidos, por la reaccion de su amo, por un momento pensaron que estaba bajo el hechizo imperius, sin embargo nadie seria capaz de controlar a voldemort de esa forma. La chica se quedo totalmente estatica y solo produjo una risa, la cual nadie entendio, pero enojo a Draco y se dirigio a ella retadoramente.

.-Y dime tienes un nombre o como es que te debo llamar.

.-Me llamo Ela Samhers y probablemente tu eres Draco malfoy, no es asi.

.-Veo que me conoces, asi que te presentare con los demas mortifagos.

.-No es necesario,no nesecito conocer a semenjantes mediocres, que nisiquiera pudieron proteger a Voldemort. y asi se rio, con ironia.

Pansy al escuchar esto se acerco con varita en mano. Esta al darse cuenta que estaba desprevenida le lanzo un crucio. La cual Ela solo sonrio y lanzo un hechizo que nadie, conocia a esepcion de malfoy, Ese hechizo potter se lo habia lanzado en el baño de el colegio hacia ya cuatro años. Pansy empezo a sangran y a retorcerse de el dolor, todos los presentes quedaron totalmente en shokc al ver como una de las mejores mortifagas se retorcia en el piso y sangraba, Ela nuevamente lanzo un hechizo el cual hizo que sesaran las heridas y calmara el dolor, se acerco provocadoramente a donde estaba pansy tirada, se agacho y se acerco al oido de esta.

.-No vuelvas a querer atacarme, NUNCA por que este es solo un hechizo de muchos que pueden hacerte sufrir entendiste. Y asi se lenvanto y empezo a caminar. Malfoy solo se quedo viendo la ecena, Ela se iva a marchar cuando sintio una mano que le sujetaba con fuerza el brazo

.-Dime quien te enseño ese hechizo. Este lo dijo en tono enojado.

.-Malfoy yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie y sueltame, si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a parkinson. y solo produjo una mirada, que nadie se habia atrevido a ver de ese modo a Draco, Este al instante la solto.

.-Oyeme muy bien estare vigilandote, es hora de irnos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Esta volvio a reirse, lo cual provoco que malfoy se alterara.

.-Lo siento malfoy apenas he llegado y necesito hacer algo primero, así que espero que despues me pongas al tanto y asi desaparecio en la obscuridad de la noche.

.-Es muy bella no crees, tiene que ser mia.

.-mmm crees que una mujer como ella te haga caso zabini, eso quiero verlo.

.-No te burles melina ella sera mia, o es que acaso piensas que te va a quitar a draco.

.-A mi quitarme a draco jajajaja eso no es posible, sabes perfectamente que Draco puede andar con cualquiera pero yo soy la prometida.

.-Eso piensas, si tu fuiste capaz de quitarle el novio a parkinson crees que ella no lo hara.

.-No se lo voy a permitir y no me compares con esa estupida de pansy que no somos iguales.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un castillo, lejano a las praderas de londres, se llevabaria a cabo una reunion secreta, en los pasillos de esta caminaba un hombre bastante robusto y barbon, a lado derecho una bruja un poco mayor y a lado izquierdo un hombre delgado y palido.

.-Profesora McGonagall cree que todo lo que estamos planeando salga bien.

.-Eso espero Severus, no tenemos otra opcion.

.-Todo esto a sido muy rapido, no se si los chicos estaran bien.

.-lo estaran confiemos en ellos hagrid, por que si no lo hacemos todo nuestro trabajo sera en vano.

Los tres profesores llegaron a una gran sala donde ya estaban esperandolos.

.-Disculpen la tardanza, pero venimos en cuanto se nos permitio.

.-no hay problema profesora, cuanto tiempo sin vernos y asi las dos mujeres se abrazaron.

.-Y cuanto tiempo creen que podamos cubrir esta farsa.

.-esperemos que el tiempo que sea necesario, por que no queremos que todo se salga de control antes de lo que esta planeado.

.-Me alegra mucho que esten a salvo chicos, estaba un poco preocupado cuando resivi su carta.

.-Lo sabemos hagrid, nosotros tambien te extrañamos, Pero ahora es momento de hablar de como es que haremos que ellos vengan a nosotros.

.-Dime Saily cuanto tiempo tenemos.

.-Bueno lo podremos hacer practicamente antes de seis meses.

.-y si eso se lleva mas tiempo.

.-Simplemente todo se saldra de control y no podremos hacer nada, espero esta vez contar con su ayuda de buena manera y no obligado, profesor snape.

.-no tengo mas remedio que ayudarlas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bueno esperandoq ue pueda ser de su agrado este capitulo, prometo esforzarme mas, pero con sus criticas lo podre hacer asi que porfa mandeme reviews.**

**att saily**


	3. RECUERDOS

**los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, y esto no lo hago con fin de lucro si no por diversion.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECUERDOS**

.-Dime Saily cuanto tiempo tenemos.

.-Bueno lo podremos hacer practicamente antes de seis meses.

.-y si eso se lleva mas tiempo.

.-Simplemente todo se saldra de control y no podremos hacer nada, espero esta vez contar con su ayuda de buena manera y no obligado, profesor snape.

.-no tengo mas remedio que ayudarlas.

.-otra vez dezconfia de nosotras, me sorprende despues de haberle salvado la vida no una vez si no muchas.

Este solo se quedo callado y no quizo seguir con la discucion, sabia perfectamente que ellas eran muy buenas en debatir y no iva a empezar a pelear como niño de 6 años, sin embargo recordaba perfectamente como es que todo habia llegado a ese punto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

snape estaba en las mazmorras como siempre, preparando lo que seria el tercer curso en el cual el niño que vivio regresaria a hogwarts, acompañado de la sabelotodo de Granger y de el pelirrojo Wesley, sin duda seria un año mas en que algo inusual pasaria en hogwarts, este estaba haciendo sus labores cuando recibio la visita de uno de los elfos domesticos de el castillo, como era de esperarse este solo lo vio con repulsion y enojo.

.-Que quieres contesto con algo de frialdad.

.-Disculpe mi interrupcion pero el profesor Dumblerdor me mando a buscarlo y dice que se presente a las dos en su oficina y que sea puntual. y asi desaparecio.

Este quedo sorprendido, el director queria verlo pero si apenas ya hacia dos semanas que habian planeado todo el reinicio de clases de el castillo, Sin embargo le causaba algo de intriga saber que es lo que lo esperaba, asi que solo vio que faltaban quince minutos para las dos, asi que se apresuro a salir de su encierro en direccion a la oficina de el director, pudo percatar que en la entrada donde se encontraba la Gargola estaba parado Hagrid, sin el mas minimoentusiasmo le hablo.

.-Que hace aqui profesor, despues de todo hagrid si habia vuelto en el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas magicas.

.-Pues el profesor Dumbledor me mando a buscar, pidiendo que viniera a las dos pero no entiendo por que.

.-Bueno no lo hagamos a esperar mas dijo el pelinegro. pudin de moras, y de inmediato la gargola empezo a elevarse y dejando ver los escalones, estos no dudaron en subirse, despues llegaron a una enorme puerta de madera y cuando ivan a tocar escucharon la voz de el director diciendoles que pasaran, al entrar se percataron que la profesora McGonagall y el nuevo porfesor Lupin tambien se encontraban ahi.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados y lentes de media luna los miraba algo preocupado.

.-Bueno albus ya todos nos encontramos aqui dinos para que nos citaste.

.-Veras minerva, tengo que pedirles algo primero pedirles que lo que les voy a decir en este momento no se lo digan a nadie, y aparte de eso necesito un favor de ustedes.

.-usted dira profesor, si lo podemos realizar cuente con nosotros.

.-lo se hagrid por eso los he llamado a ustedes, hace unos dias e encontrado a seis chicos, pero estos no estaban en las condiciones perfectas, estaban muy heridos y un poco cansados, pero estos no eran chicos comunes y corrientes. El profesor se habia levantado de su escritorio y empezaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro como tratando de recordar cada detalle.

.-A que se refiere con eso.

.-Bueno practicamente hay una historia muy vieja llamada los Seis protectores de la tierra no se si la recuerdes minerva. una dama con una tunica en color verde levantaba la vista.

.-o si la recuerdo se dice que cada 100 años hay seis jovenes que son quienes tienen los poderes de los elementos y otras habilidades la cual no se conocen, sin embargo estos pueden ser usados tanto el bien como para el mal, segun sean los elejidos no es asi.

.-Asi es profesora, pero quien llegue a controlar estos elementos sera un ser invensible e inmortal y si este poder llegara a manos de El señor tenebroso o si es que se llegara a enterar seria el inicio de los tiempos oscuros. Estos al oir esto se quedaron muy pensativos.

.-Profesor no mediga que esos chicos son los.

.-Asi es hagrid y me temo que estan en un gran peligro pues estos aun no aprenden a controlar sus poderes.

.-y diganos profesor y esto por que nos relaciona a nosotros.

.-Muy sensillo profesor a que necesito pedirles que ustedes entrenen a estos cinco chicos, usted la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Hagrid.

.-pero diganos como es que los entrenaremos a caso estos seran nuevos alumnos de hogwarts.

.-No hagrid ellas seran alumnas especiales, les daran las clases nocturnas y si alguien en esta sala no quiere ayudar, se puede salir con toda confianza.

.-Profesor de mi parte tendra todo lo necesario, pero antes necesito conocer a esos chicos.

.-Como usted desee profesor, de todas formas no creo que seamos tan especiales despues de todo. una chica alta de cabellos rojos y piel clara lo veia con los brazos cruzados.

.-Señorita Samhers no pense que seria tan poco prudente.

.-Disculpenos profesor pero no resistimos la curiosidad y pues entramos. una chica de cabello negro azulado y piel morena obscura contestaba simpaticamente.

.-y cuanto tiempo llevan a qui.

.-Bueno para ser presisas emos estado aqui desde que nos despedimos de usted.

.-ALI gritaban las demas.

.-A ya veo con que nunca se fueron y creen ustedes que me engañaron, señorita Gionat.

.-Te dije que te escondieras bien que lo notaria.

.-hay lo siento esque soy alergica al polvo y no pude evitar estornudar.aChu

.-Y por cierto el joven Jimgom.

.-No se desde que nos despedimos dijo que tenia algo que hacer, pero no importa.

Los profesores se quedaron voquiabiertos con lo que las pequeñas jovencitas habian hecho.

.-Lo siento profesor , pero yo no puedo enseñarles a estas chicas tan irrespetuosas que ni siquiera respetan la privacidad de el tema, Este con intenciones de marcharse no pudo por que al voltearse se percato que una chica de cabello negro intenso y mirada fria lo veia como nunca antes lo habia visto nadie.

.-Y segun usted por que no nos quiere enseñar, talvez por que no es capaz d ehacerlo.

.-No contestaba este muy molesto, por que no creo que ustedes un par de chicas tan impertinentes tengan, siquiera la capacidad de querer aprender.

.-Y esta solo se empezo a reir muy sinicamente. Profesor creo que no nos conoce bien por eso dice eso, sin embargo necesitamos de su conocimiento para enseñarnos y no voy a dejarlo hasta que usted acepte y no necesariamente me tiene que ver para saber que estare con usted, si es necesario el resto de su vida.

.-Señorita Mergonz no creo que sea necesario, puesto que el profesor snape aceptara gustoso, no es asi Severus, El anciano lo miraba detras de esas gafas de media luna y sus compañeros profesores solo lo miraban.

.-Estabien profesor pero que quede claro que no les enseñare si siguen de impertinentes como ahora.

Ese fue un pequeño recuerdo de como fue que habia conocido a esas chicas, que con el tiempo se convirtieron en mujeres y no solo eso ya eran capaces de trabajar solas. Aunque esos años fueron los mas pesados para las dos partes, por que aunque les enseñaba a veces en su clase era demasiado dificil hacerles comprender hacer una simple pocion de mandragora, pero con el tiempo se podria pensar que hasta les tomo cariño.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

al fin despues de un rato hablo ella la lider de ellos. una chica alta de cabello rojo, piel clara y ojos marron.

.-Bueno muchas gracias por ayudarnos de nuevo creo que ya les devemos muchas.

.-y no solo eso saily, yo les debo mucho. un anciano de cabellos plateados y anteojos de media luna los veia con gran efusion.

.-Albus, pense que despues del funeral de tu muerte pense no volver a verte, sin embaro que bueno que estas bien y vivo.

.- pero si no fuera por ellas minerva a quien les debo la vida no estaria aqui y espero contar nuevamente con ustes.

.-Claro profesor sabe que siempre lo apoyaremos.

.-Nos retiramos entonces profesor tenemos ciertas cosas que arreglar.

.-Todo estara bien en nuestras manos no se preocupen chicos se pueden ir sin preocuparse.

.-Lo sabemos y asi estos desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Giny, Luna, Ron y hermione paseaban felizmente por las calles de londre, sin percatarse que por ir un poco despistado habian topado con tres chicas. y estas se calleron, harry y ron al darse cuenta de quienes se trataban las ayudaron a levantarse.

.-Señorita Yestor, Gionat y Viclop, que hacen aqui.

.-Primero que nada no nos llamen asi, al menos ami me hacen sentir como que muy grande y no lo soy solo digame mir deacuerdo.

.-Disculpame se sonrrojaba ron.

.-Y diganos que hacen por aqui.

.-Bueno ven que les habiamos comentado que venaimos a buscar un lugar donde rentar para vivir, pero creoq ue nos hemos perdido.

.-O pero que buenoq ue ya estan con nosotros ali, Decia una pelirroja muy alegre.

.-pero hay otro pequeño problema.

.-Que pasa.

.-lo que sucede es que hace poco nos encontramos a Eri, pero nos dijo quedense aqui y pues caminamos y ya no sabemos donde es aqui.

.-Les dije que se quedaran ahi no lo comprendieron, Decia una recien llegada, algo exaltada y enojada.

.-Pero Eri Que te hiciste en el cabello, pero si esta mañana lo tenias largo y ahora.

.-A esto decia algo divertida, lo que pasa es que decidi cambiar, despues de todo empiezo una nueva vida aqui y que mejor empezar que con un corte de cabello.

Aun asi se veia hermosa con el cabello negro suelto y esa mirada, que se veia a la vez fria pero sincera.

.-Bueno que les parece si ya que estamos todos reunidos nos lleban a dar ese paseo que tenian planeado.

.-pero que no buscaban departamento, Ali.

.-no te preocupes Giny eso puede esperar y es mejor conocer la ciudad antes no lo creen.

.-y que a mi no me invitan. Esa voz pronto la reconocio Hermine y por un momento la paralizo, pero como era de esperarse, la castaña se iva a cobrar lo que le habia hecho esa mañana.

.-Que no habia dicho que estaba algo ocupado Señor Jimgol. Y esta solo sonreia en forma de victoria.

.-Tal vez lo dije pero creo que he cambiado de opinion. Su sonrisa de esta se le habia borrado y en su lugar quedo una de desilucion.

Y asi se marcharon para comer algo y de paso celebrar a aquellos misteriosos aurores que habian llegado a su vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Bueno aquie esta la continuacion un poco corto pero espero que les guste.

att saily


	4. VERDADES, ACCIDENTES Y TRAICIONES

**Los personajes de harry potter no me pertenecen, y esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 4**

**VERDADES, ACCIDENTES Y TRAICIONES**

Era una tarde lluviosa, habia sido un dia muy complicado, primero la aparicion de esa supuesta nueva aliada, que por si fuera poco se habia negado a decirle como es que sabia ese hechizo y no conforme con eso se habia largado sin dejar rastro alguno, solo lo confortaba en solo en un par de horas llegaria melina, una mortifaga que lo conquisto e hizo que rompiera su compromiso con pansy. El rubio ya se habia metido a la tina queria despejar su mente y estar totalamente apuesto, para su prometida sin embargo, le habia pedido a ella casarse con el en lugar de pansy no supo por que pero lo hizo, tal vez no la amaba a final de cuentas el nunca a podido decir que ama a alguien por que simplemente no lo ha sentido. El rubio salio de la tina se cambio y se arreglo al regresar a la sala vio que una mujer estaba parada frente de la chimenea pudo notar que era una mortifaga por las botas negras que traia de tacon y la capa que cubria su rostro, se imagino que melina ya habia llegado y este no dudo en jalarla y besarla, pero cuando estos lo hicieron, pudo notar esos ojos y ver de quien se trataba.

.-Mmm señor malfoy despues de todo no besa nada mal.

.-Tu!!! que rayos haces en mi casa.

.-Bueno no tenia en donde quedarme y como Voldemort dijo que me dijeras de sus planes pues yo pense que me darias alojamiento tambien. y asi sonrio.

.-Eso no me incumbe si no tienes donde quedarte no me importa, asi que largate. este se dirigio al mini bar a servirse una copa.

.-Pues no me voy ademas este lugar es muy lindo y grande no creo que te moleste mi presencia. y esta se dio media vuelta en direccion a la alcoba de draco, este al ver de su acto fue y la tomo de el brazo y la jaloneo y la pego a el estos quedaron muy juntos y ambos sentian su respiracion Draco se puso un poco nervioso al sentirla tan serca tenia una piel tan suave. y calida, que le recordaba a esa chica que tuvo que enterrar en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

.-Esta bien señor malfoy, ya entendi pero de lo que se perdio y esta se mordio el labio en forma sensual y el rubio la solto para despues verla salir por la puerta.

.-Me pregunto que habra pasado si ubiera dejado que se quedara, de todas formas es muy extraña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Risas se oian en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, donde diez intrepidos aurores reian a carcajadas, por unas deliciosas gomitas que fred le obsequio a Mir, pero como esta no se imagino que los gemelos tuvieran esas pequeñisimas intensiones se las llevo y les ofrecio a todos.

.-Maldito fred jajja esta me las va a pagar jajaja.

.-Espera que yo lo vea ron jajaja, se va a cordar de mi jajaja.

.-No tiene caso jajjaj en pensar en eso jajaj ademas jajaja es un momento unico jajaj Eri.

.-Cual unico jajaja, deja que vea otra vez a ese maldito wesly jajaj.

.-Velo por el lado amable diel el te hizo jajaja reir jajaj ya que te ves muy amargado jajaj.

ya despues de unas horas por fin el efecto paso, y pues todos un poco adoloridos tanto de las mejillas, la garganta y el estomago, se dispusieron a marcharse, para asi descanzar y que al dia siguiente El ministro no los regañara por impuntuales, asi como a cierto oji azul.

.-Bueno chicos nos tenemos que ir por que mañana empieza nuestra primera mision.

.-Te puedo acompañar Mir.Decia timidameente un pelirojo.

.-Claro ron, no hay problema y esta le sonrio y asi salieron.

.-Creo que nosotras tambien nos vamos harry gracias por invitarnos.

.-no tienen por que luna si hoy fue estupendo, pero ya es tarde y pues ron se acaba de ir las voy a dejar.

.-No Te preocupes potter yo las llevare de todas formas me que da de camino sus casas.

.-Esta bien y gracias Diel.

.-Entonces nos vamos harry y porfavor esta vez no llegues tarde por que si no PErcy ahora si te corre, y lastima yo ni me queria ir con ese sangron pero en fin.

.-Hay hermione te preocupas demasiado bueno se van con cuidado.

y asi estos salieron en direccion al auto de el castaño, Harry se quedo alzando todo cuando oyo la puerta de el baño abrirse y vio que una pelinegra salia de el casi con gran asombro, pues al ver que todos se habian marchado y ella se habia quedado totalmente sola con Harry.

.-Pense que ya te habias ido Eri.

.-No solo que entre al baño, pero al salir me encuentro con que todos se an largado y me dejaron, que mendigos, pero en fin. y esta alzo los hombros y se puso a buscar algo a harry le habia gustado la idea de quedarse solo con su nueva compañera despues de todo no estaba nada mal para la vista de alguien, pues esta con el nuevo corte que traia, su piel blanca y un peuqeño cascabel en el cuello la hacia lucir muy hermosa y mas con esos jeans de mezclilla y esa blusa negra y la gran capa que le caia en la espalda.

.-Sipp gritaba la chica muy alegre parecia, que lo que estaba buscando, lo habia encontrado.

.-Que pasa encontraste lo que perdiste. Esta se voltio y lo vio con algo de pena.

.-Disculpa es que me emocione por que encontre mi llavero.

.-Esta feliz por haber encontrado un llavero pensaba el chico.

.-Esque no es cualquier llavero, decia la chica algo molesta.

.-Disculpa yo no quice decir eso. un momento pensaba yo nunca lo dije.

.-Mira enseñaba un llavero el cual era un pequeño muñequito de cabello negro y playera azul, combinado con unos Shorts en color blanco y unas sandalias azules.

.-Quien es ese decia un poco celoso harry.

.-No sabes quien es decia la pelinegra. Es Sasuke- kun es uy lindo no crees. EEe bueno creo que exajere lo siento, me tengo que ir y muchas gracias.

.-oye espera gritaba harry.

.-Esta al voltear no vio que pisaba una envoltura y se resbalaba, al momento de la caida se golpeo con una mesita y al instante quedo inconsiente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La profesora McGonagall Caminaba a paso rapido por uno de los pasillos de howgarts, Esta iva con rumbo a las mazmorras, Al llegar ahi vio que la puerta de el salon de pociones estaba abierta, y no dudo en entrar y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a snape inconciente y sangrando de la cabeza, se imagino que se habia desmayado y la caida produjo el golpe en su cabeza, esta lo sangoloteo con el fin de despertarlo.

.-profesor solo gritaba la Bruja pero este no respondia.

Sin embargo Snape paseaba por un espeso bosque que ni el mismo sabia donde se encontraba, cuando a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta de una mujer alta y peliroja, inmediatamete la reconocio no habia duda era ella.

.-Lo siento profesor por hacerlo venir de esta forma pero no tenia otra opcion, ya que esto es urgente.

.-Pudiste haber usado otra forma, no sabes que hay lechuzas. Contestaba algo grosero.

.-Lo lamento en verdad pero no queria arriesgarme, necesito saber una cosa respecto a draco.

.-Que cosa, despues de todo tengo derecho a saber antes para que me consultas a mi pero al saber que es de draco es logico.

.-mmm Bueno necesitaba saber si Draco y ... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un rubio salia a toda prisa de su departamento, llevaba puesta su capa de mortifago y su mascara, parecia que voldemort lo habia llamado por algo muy urgente, pues como la forma que se lo dijo zabinni interrumpio una de sus noches con melina esta por el contrario no quedo muy contenta pero despues de todo, era por causa de el señor tenebroso que habian interrumpido sus actos. Draco no tardo menos de media hora en llegar a la zona morica donde se encontraba Voldemort. Al llegar vio que ya lo estaban esperando.

.-Ya he venido, recibi tu mensaje por medio de Zabinni, espero que sea algo importante.

.-Malfoy eres un insolente, como te atreves a hablarme de en ese tono y esto es mas importante que revolcarte con la zorra de melina.

.-Cuida tus palabra por que de la que hablas es de mi futura esposa.

.-Como si eso le importara a el señor tenebro malfoy.

.-Tu samher que diablos haces aqui.

.-Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones sin embargo lo hare.

.-No es necesario yo mismo le dire por que ha venido. eres un insolente malfoy como te atreves a despreciar a Ela, ella es mejor mortifaga que cualquiera y por si fuera poco desovedeciste mis ordenes.

.-Yo no desovedeci nada, y si te refieres a que le devi decir de tus planes ella se largo y no fue ni siquiera a ver a los gigantes y por si fuera poco ellos no quisieron ayudarnos en lo absoluto.

.-jajajjaja eres un estupido malfoy ni eso pudiste hacer, que bueno que soy lo demasiado inteligente y yo los puse de nuestro lado, pero sin embargo ni eso has podido hacer que lastima me da.s. y esta sonreia en forma de victoria.

Draco estaba que hechaba rayos esa maldita, le haria pagar caro la humillacion que le habia hecho pagar, se las iva acobrar, todas las que le habia hecho y no se iba a salir con la suya de quitarle la confianza de Voldemort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno espero que te guste Asekus por que me estuviste apresurando mucho, pero en fin por favor escriban fics se que algunos por falta de tiempo no lo hacen pero espero pronto uno, saben que con sus criticas cresco.

att saily


	5. TRAICION

**Todos los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 5**

**TRAICION**

Un chico, de cabello azabache miraba detenidamente a una joven de piel blanca, quien estaba inconsiente en la cama de este al instante la chica abrio los ojos e instantaneamente Harry se acerco a esta tomandole la mando, al momento que hizo esto la chica se sobresalto y se levanto de repente e instintivamente dio un golpe que dio justo en la cara de el pelinegro el cual hizo que se le calleran los anteojos, despues la chica se toco la frente y sintio un fuerte dolor en la parte derecha de la frente y cuando vio lo que habia hecho rapidamente se levanto ayudando a su acompañante a levantarse.

.-Harry lo lamento es que es algo instintivo.Mientras le entragaba sus lentes. lo cual los tomo el joven y se los coloco.

.-Oye golpeas muy fuerte y ademas eres muy rapida donde aprendiste eso.

.-Bueno practicamente soy una ninja jajaja.

.-ooo!!! que genial, es fantastico que alguien de nosotros sepa algo como eso, por si nos quedamos sin varita tu daras unas buenas patadas y puñetazos jajaj.

.-Si verdad, ante este comentario Eri se ruborizo un poco.

.- y dime ya te sientes mejor porque ese golpe devio dolerte mucho ya que hasta inconsiente te quedaste.

.-Bueno no tanto solo un poco, pero sera mejor que me marche no quiero que me pase otra cosa jajaja, y por cierto eso de lo que soy ninja podrias guardarme el secreto, no quiero que se enteren de mi otro pasatiempo si. Esta lo pidio con ojos suplicantes.

.-Esta bien pero quiero algo a cambio ee. El moreno la veia con ojos muy extraños. y la chica solo se quedo un poco nerviosa a lo que le dijo y con un poco de miedo contesto.

.-Algo a cambio (tragando saliva) que es eso.

.-no te espantes no es nada de el otro mundo solo que no se si quisieras salir un dia de estos con migo como una cita.

.-Una cita, si esta bien, pero yo dire que dia te parece.

.-Perfecto lo consegui, solo pensaba.

.-Bueno ahora si me marcho y gracias por curarme bueno nos vemos adios y esta salio sin que el chico se despidiera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco caminaba por el La zona morica mas que molesto, la humillacion que le habia hecho pasar esa estupida de samhers se la iva a pagar, pensaba que por su culpa tuvo que salir de su departamento y dejar a melina sola, y no conforme con eso Voldemort le recalco de su mediocridad al no poder poner a unos simples gigantes como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. pero una voz enigmatica lo sorprendio.

.-O pobre de malfoy lo ha regañado el señor tenebroso y no pudo decir nada para defenderse, que patetico eres me das lastima.

.-Eres una maldita estupida, como te atreves a decirme eso a mi el gran...

.-Bla bla bla bla solo palabreria, y dime tuviste que dejar a la zorra de tu prometida, para venir hasta aqui, o pero es verdad Zabinni le hace muy buena compañia.

.-De que estas hablando. Expresaba su mal humor el rubio.

.-A decir verdad en lo que tu y yo hablamos en este presiso momento zabinni se revuelca con tu prometida en tu casa y en tu propia cama ya que tu te fuiste ella si aprovecha la noche.

.-No te creo nada, nadie se atreveria a jugar de esa manera conmigo.

.-Que poco conoces a los que te rodean, sin embargo te voy a desmetir dame la mano. y esta la extendia.

El rubio lo penso antes de hacerlo, pues realmente no sabia que tramaba, cuando se vio teletransportado automaticamente a su dormitorio en el cual veia como melina tenia relaciones con zabbini, estos no se percataron de la presencia de Draco y de ela, hasta que El rubio mas que furioso lanzo un crucio a los dos amantes. Los cuales se retorcieron ante el hechizo. La peliroja se acerco y tomo a draco por la espalda y acercandose al oido le susurro algo.

.-No vale la pena dejalos. Instantaneamente el rubio dejo de aplicar el hechizo y ela hablo.

.-Larguense de aqui no tienen por que estar en este lugar, no son dignos ante la vista de nosotros Fuera.

Antes de salir corriendo melida de la habitacion con lagrimas en los ojos Draco se puso al frente, impidiendole el paso.

.-Quitate la sortija le grito.

.-Draco yo puedo explicarlo te ...

.-Ya me oiste Melina quitate la sortija, por que no eres digna de ser mi esposa y aqui se termina nuetro compromiso, a menos que quieras que yo mismo te la quite.

.-Esta bien Malfoy tu ganas. Esta se quito la sortija y el rubio tenia la mano estirada pero esta solo le voto la sortija en el rostro y se marcho furiosa pero sin antes voltearse y ver a ELa quien estaba totalmente satisfecha por loq ue habia hecho.

Solo se oia el sonido de los tacones de la peliroja dirigiendose a la salida, pero esta sintio que el rubio la sujetaba de el brazo.

.-Dime por que lo hiciste, a ti a final de cuentas no te importa lo que me pase.

.-Es verdad no me importa, pero no me gusta que la gente se tricione, estando en el mismo bando eso es todo y no creas que lo hice por algo en especial. y esta se solto y desaparecio en el acto.

.-Quien eres en realidad Ela Samhers. Solo dijo el rubio despues de ver a la peliroja salir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban totalmente listos para la mision, ivan a tener una mision en grupo, sin embargo a muchos les sorprendio que por primera vez harry no era el que llegaba tarde. sino era el mismisimo persy wesley quien era el que no habia llegado, a los pocos minitus llego con algo de prisa entregandoles unos pequeños pergaminos en los cuales los mandaban a diferentes puntos de el mundo, en diferentes misiones practicamente no se ivan a ver en tres meses. Giny se dio cuenta de que harry tenia un gran moreton en el ojo, pero este solo dijo bromeando que Eri lo habia golpeado por equivocacion, este hecho no le hizo mucha gracia a giny, entonces se dirigio a donde estaba mir, eri, Hermione hablando yal momento Giny ya tenia de los cabellos a a eri y entonces esta se enfurecio y hizo unos cuantos movimientos y se logro safar de ginny y ya despues le dio unos golpes a giny en el estomago, la cual la dejaron inconciente, Despues de un rato giny abrio los ojos y Harry le pregunto por que habia tratado de hacerle daño a Eri y esta contesto que nadie se atrevia a tocar a harry potter, mientras ella viviera, perolas cosas le habian salido mal por que recibio una buena paliza de su compañera, Despues de eso los amigo se despidieron pues se verian dentro de tres meses y pues giny y eri quedaron como enemigas, pero por su trabajo no les quedo otra que llevarse bien, aunque despues de un rato giny reaciono por acordarse de lo que habia dicho y se puso mas roja que su cabello mismo y salio a toda prisa seguida por ali, aunque al parecer no les importo a los demas y siguieron con lo que estaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Bueno corto pero ahi esta ya saben dejen reviews.

att saily


	6. NAVIDAD

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K. ROWLIN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CAPITULO 6

NAVIDAD

Despues de todo la noticia que les habian dado no era tan mala aunque se irian despues de pasar navidad, y año nuevo , como era de esperarse harry la pasaria con los wesley al igual que los demas aurores, puesto que luna su padre se habia ido a españa por trabajo y estaria ahi hasta finales de enro, hermione sus padres viajaban mucho y despues de todo ya no era lo mismo ya que esta era independiente y tenia otros compromisos, percy invito a los nuevos aurores a pasar las fiestas con ellos despues de todo ellos la pasarian solos.

Ya faltaban solo horas para la cena de navidad y los nuevos aurores se dispusieron ir de compras para eso de los regalos decembrinos, las chicas estaban totalmente embobadas con los vestidos de noche para tan esperada gala, estas solo tardaron mas de cuatro horas buscando el vestido correcto, para llevar ese dia y los tres chicos solo las veian pasar de un lado a otro como traian a la pobre empleada del establecimiento de un lado para otro, aunque obligaron a eri a probarse no uno si no todos los vestidos que veian, esta estaba mas que agoviada por la cituacion y peleaba con hermione.

.-Porfavor Eri ponte este esta muy bonito, ademas es perfecto.

.-No hermione yo no pienso ponerme ese vestido color fiusha es algo llamativo el color no no lo hare suficiente tengo con complacerlas de haberme probado todos esos vestidos Esta señalaba a una montaña de ropa en colores obscuros.

.-Pero Eri ya solo este pruebatelo si.

.-Ya les dije mil veces que no luna ya me voy de aqui. y la pelinegra se disponia a irse cuando fue jalada sin que nadie se percatara de nada y la llevaron a rastras hasta uno de los probadores de caballero. Esta rapidamente se solto y le dio un gran golpe en el estomago, pero su contrincante lo esquivo.

.-mmm muy buen golpe pero tienes que mejorar.

.-Tu que demonios tratas de hacer ee la chica lo decia con brazos cruzados, y molesta.

.-No es obvio esta solo se acomodaba los anteojos.

.-Y se puede saber para que me arrastraste hasta aqui.

.-Pues por que tienes que comprarte ya un vestido para ese dia.

.-No quiero usar un maldito vestido y dime a ti por que no te lo han hecho eeee¡¡¡.

.-Claro que me lo hicieron pero yo cedi mas rapidamente ademas ya me quiero ir de aqui.

.-PEro yo no tengo por que hacer lo mismo que tu ova asi que me largo de aqui y cuidado intentas detenerme.

Afuera solo se escuchaban los gritos de las cinco chicas restantes buscando a Eri.

.-Quieres apostar. Decia maliciosamente la ojoverde.

.-Eres una maldita pero antes de verte victoriosa prefiero dejar a conocer donde estoy. Esta antes de salir le enseño la lengua y se fue.

.-jejeje lo consegui que lista soy.

y al momento vio entrar a giny y a luna.

.-tu tampoco te salvas ova aun no escojes tu vestido ee y apresurate si no quieres que te hagamos vestirte lo mas provocadoramente jejeje.

.-Noooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaba la joven.

Mientras en la cafeteria de enfrente los tres chicos oian los gritos de ova.

.-Yo no se por que se tienen que tardar tanto solo es un simple vestido.

.-Tienes razon ron pero para ellas no es solo eso y dime por que has estado tan callado diel.

Este solo se levanto y volteo a verlos muy friamente.

.-Regreso pronto haber si esas chicas ya se comportan como verdaderos aurores, y asi se retiro.

.-Bueno tiene un poco de razon no lo crees harry.

.-puede que la tenga pero por mientras no nos queda otra que resignarnos a esperarlas.

.-ya ni modos eso nos pasa por aceptar en venir a compañarlas, tu tuviste la culpa por aceptar.

.-Eso no es verdad si yo acepte fue por que luna me dijo que mir te habia, dicho a ti que si las acompañabas y que tu habias aceptado.

.-Que¡¡¡¡¡ No es verdad giny me dijo que Eri te habia dicho a ti que si las acompañabas y como tu habias aceptado yo les dije que si.

.-Esas chicas nos han timado¡¡¡¡

.-Pero que astutas sabian que al decirnos eso los dos aceptariamos, por que sabrian que sabiendo que el otro sabria que el otro sabia aceptaria, pero como no¡ si sabian que nosotros no sabiamos que el otro sabia que el otro no sabia de su plan lo hicieron.

.-Ron que fue lo que dijiste no entendi nada.El ojiazul lo veia algo confundido.

.-No se ya no se si sabia o no sabia jajajajaja.

.-hay ron tu nunca vas a cambiar no es asi. Solo el pelirrojo levantaba los hombros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como siempre Draco malfoy pasaria las fechas navideñas, solo como era de costrumbre, ya que narcisa despues de la muerte de dumbledor decidio alejarse de su unico hijo, con el proposito de no verlo combertido en un mortifago, pero esto no le dolia en absoluto al rubio, por que varios años atras ya lo habia hecho, simplemente se iria a dormir como de costumbre, aunque pudo llegar a pensar que este año no seria asi, pues que la pasaria con melina, sin embargo esta lo habia traicionado con zabinni, aunque esto no le dolia juro que se vengaria, por que nadie se burla de un malfoy, solo faltaban escasos metros para llegar a la puerta de su departamento, este metio la llave viro la puerte y cuando entro se quedo totalmente en shok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Al fin terminamos, estoy totalmente agotada.

.-.Si tienes razon mir fue algo agoviante, no creen.

.-Si hermione, pero por suerte acabaron todo su arguende.

.-oye ron, no te quejes si no fue tanto.

.-Hay giny como no si yo ya me queria ir.

.-Pero no te fuiste por que saliste cuando esactamente estabamos pasando por tu escondite eri jajaj.

.-No y eso no es nada luna lo mejor fue cuando entramos a ese vestidor y nos encontramos con Ova quien tambien se estaba escabulliendo.

.-oye Ali si ni me estaba escondiendo solo que se me cayeron mis anteojos y no vi donde.

.-Pero fue un dia muy pesado, esperen un segundo por que nosotros tenemos que estar cargando y diel no.

.-muy facil harry por que ustedes son nuestros amigos desde antes jajaja y les tenemos mas confianza.

.-Hermione son unas aprovechadas. El peli rojo solo se poniarojo de el coraje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una peliroja estaba acabando de ponerle esferas a un arbol que estaba en un rinco de el departamento, el recien llegado estaba mas que molesto todo su hogar estaba adornado con moños dorados y feston el cual estaba cubierto por lo que parecia ser nieve y en la chimenea colgaban botas de fieltro en color rojo, este se quedo boquiabierto su casa estaba siendo invadida por el espiritu navideño, cuando la peliroja se dio cuenta esta camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y lo beso en los labios el cual no evadio el beso, esta se despego con ternura de el rubio.

.-No hay que romper la tradicion no crees. Draco rapidamente subio la vista y vio que arriba de el habia un ramillete de muerdago, la miro un poco extrañado por alguna razon su enoja habia desaparecido, pero claro su frialdad nunca.

.-Que haces aqui.

.-mmm que penetrantes ojos señor malfoy, bueno vine a poner un poco de espiritu navideño a este departamento, que no se nota. Esto ultimo lo dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

.-Si ya lo veo, pero creo que te tendras que ir con todo y tus adornitos, por que no quiero nada.

.-Como que eres un poco, como se dice EGOCENTRICO.

.-Talvez pero si no quieres ver esa EGOCENTRICIDAD, Vete por donde llegaste y muy facil y te vas con tus adornitos y espero que cuando regrese ya no estes.

Este solo se dirigio a su habitacion, despues de todo ser mortifago era un poco agoviante, este al regresar vio que los adornos seguian ahi y cuando volteo al comedor una elegante cena para dos estaba servida, habia pavo e infinidad de deliciosos manjares mas, despues vio salir a la peliroja con un hermoso vestido largo el cual era un corset y traia unos hermosos aretes y collar que le hacian juego, su cabello sujetado en un chongo y dejando caer unos pequeños mechones en el rostroterminando con unas zapatillas plateadas, y un maquillaje perfecto.

.-Espero que le guste la cena señor malfoy, despues de todo no sabia con quien pasar esta fecha.

.-Dime una cosa por que lo haces, por que te comportas asi conmigo.

.-Simplemente por que te pareces ami y aparte por que como los dos estamos solos yo pense que..

.-Que te vas con Draco malfoy por lastima.

.-Eso no es verdad, si no por que en el fondo me caes bien, pero veo que no quieres que yo me quede sera mejor que me marche. Esta tomo un bolso de mano plateado y se dirigia a la puerta cuando draco la tomo de el brazo.

.-No te vayas, quedate esta noche conmigo.

.-Promete no herirme con sus palabras.

.-MMM no te prometo nada, pero lo intentare y por cierto como lo hiciste, cuando entre ponias las esferas del arbol y no estabas tan bella como ahora.

.-Secreto de mujeres malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las Chicas habian quedado mas que hermosas todas lucian muy bellas, al bajar todos los wesley se quedaron impactados.

Giny se habia ondulado las puntas de su rojizo cabello, esta traia un vestido en tono lila algo corto y discreto pero muy bonito, con una zapatillas del mismo tono, luna obto por un color negro, esta se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta y traia un gran escote en la parte de atras, convinandolo con unas sandalias altas negras, despues bajo hermione su cabello suelto, totalmente alasiado y un vestido color marino el cual era de tiras y largo, el cual traia una chalina de el mismo tono, diel se sonrojo por ver a esta tan bella, despues bajo Ali con un Vestido rosa hasta la pantorrilla convinandolo con una zapatilla negra y unos acesorios de plata, de ahi bajo Ova con un vestido en tono Verde que convinaban muy bien con sus ojos un peinado sencillo y unas zapatillas no muy altas, de ahi bajo, Mir en un vestido muy pegado en color azul su cabello suelto con un pequeño liston del mismo tono en la cabeza y unas botas negras un poco altas y por ultimo bajo Eri con un Vestido en tono Vino sin mangas, un poco de maquillaje y un peinado un poco alborotado, unos aretes pegados y unas zapatillas de tacon pequeño que hacian juego con el vestido largo. Harry y ron estaban totalmente enbobados por las bellezas que habian bajado del cuarto de su hermana, no podia imaginar que se vieran tan hermosas.

.-Despues de todo valio la pena la espera no cren chicos.

.-Pero cierren sus bocas harry y ron, que les ba a entrar una mosca jajaja.

.-Fred, Gerge dejen empaz a los chicos, bueno es hora de cenar todos a la mesa.

y asi se sentaron a disfrutar de la navidad en familia, que esa acogedora casa les brindaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bueno espero que les guste y espero que hayan pasado una muy, pero muy FELIZ NAVIDAD.

att Saily.


	7. VERDADES

CAPITULO 6

VERDADES

Tres meses habian pasado desde que ella habia llegado a su vida, todo cambio y por un momento le gustaba que fuera a si, pero en otro se ponia a pensar en lo extraña que era, aunque pensoq ue podria ser una espia sus sospechas fueron poco a poco extinguiendose y en su lugar pudo decir que por fin habia encontrado a la persona que se asimilaba a esa chica que por azares del destino ya nunca volvio a ver, y jamas loq uerria hacer por que le traeria malos recuerdo. Sin embargo Draco malfoy ya no era el mismo se habia convertido en la mano derecha de Voldemort y era uno de los mortifagos mas temidos en toda la comunidad magica, pensaba que si ella ubiera llegado hace mas de cinco años talvez, el no seria lo que es, se podria decir que probablemente seria feliz y que no tenia por que estarse recriminando esa muerte, que hasta el dia de hoy le dolia recordar y mas aun despedirse de la unica chica que habia amado y no solo eso si no creido en el pero, las cosas no fueron asi por que sus caminos se separaron y ahora el era un mortifago y no podria hacer otra cosa que seguir con el legado que le habia dejado su padre.

.-Dime Malfoy ahora en que piensas has estado muy raro estos ultimos meses, donde quedo el que decia "Te vigilare desde ahora en adelante". Esta lo decia en un tono sacartico.

.-Pues la verdad no se, creo que algo me paso.

.-Sabes que fue lo que te paso, se me hace que melina te hecho algunos polvitos jajajaja.

.-Muy graciosa samhers, sin embargo esa estupida ya no me importa.

.-Que rapido la olvidaste, pense que la amabas, con eso que hasta te hibas a casar con ella pero en fin.

.-De todas formas eso a ti no te importa o es que a caso estas celosa.

.-Por favor Malfoy, ni que fueras la gran cosa, ademas tengo cosas mejores que estar hablando contigo y perder el tiempo. Y asi se dio vuelta pero antes de empezar a marcharse sintio un jalon y unos suaves labios que la besaban, tiernamente.

.-Mmm sigues teniendo ese sabor que me encanta, espero que algun dia nos llevemos bien jajaja.

.-Eres un idiota, yo no soy como esas estupidas que te puedes revolcar con ellas cuando quieras, mejor buscate a otra y no vuelvas a besarme por que te vas a repentir. La peliroja solo lo vio con ojos de ira y se marcho al instante desaparecio.

.-Algun dia vas a ser mia. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molli corria de un lado a otro, pues ese dia llegarian giny y ron de su largo viaje al igual que los otros aurores, les estaba preparando la cena de vienvenida, de todas formas ellos llegarian en la mañana y ya era de noche, aunque no le preocupaban por que sabia que estarian bien, y despues de todo estaba un poco emocionada, porq ue en una de sus cartas de ron les decia que Mir esa sinmpatica morenita , ya era su novia, aunque la noticia les cayo en frio de todas formas sabia que era muy buena chica.

.-Mmm Arthur estoy muy preocupada dijeronq ue llegarian en la mañana y ya a obscurecido.

.-No te preocupes mama, de todas formas no perdemos nada importante.

.-George deja de decir ese tipo de barbaridades por favor.

.-Ya chicos dejen de estar a tormentando a su madre, y por cierto y percy.

.-Dijo que iria a recoger a Charly y fleur.

.-Bueno de todos modos preparemonos no quiero que nada salga mal y por favor chicos nada de bromas.

.-Ni modos fred tendremos que guardar el meldi para otro dia.

.-Lastima yo queria ver que tal funcioba pero ni modos, ya oiste a mama.

.-Si que malo.

.-Dejen de hacer ese tipo de comentarios que ni asi los voy a dejar que prueben eso en mi casa y mucho menos con sus hermanos y las visitas.

.-Te dije que no funcionaria George.

.-Pero habia que intentarlo fred, de todas formas tenomos el plan "B".

.-A por cierto chicos ya revise sus equipajes y escondi todo lo que traian asi que no intenten hacer nada.

.-A mama no se le pasa ni una verdad chicos.

.-Hola Charly que bueno que ya llegaron y fleur.

.-Esta en la cocina con mama.

.-Les a puesto 30 snikles a que mama la saca en 15 minutos.

.-Que sean 50 pero menos de cinco minutos .

La rubia salia de la cocina mas que molesta, pues la señora wesley ya la habia corrido.

.-Te lo dije fred me debes 50 snikles dije que saldria en menos de cinco.

.-Maldicion debi decir en menos de cinco y ubiera ganado.

La ojiazul se acercaba a ellos en forma provocadora.

.-holagrr chircorgs comog hang estagdo.

.-Muy bien Fleur ya teniamos mucho tiempo de no vernos y dime, por que no seguiste ayudando a mama. Este lo decia con un tono de burla que la rubia lo noto.

Esta se cruzo de brazos y se volteo a donde estaba la cocina viendo a la Señora wesley.

.-Buegnog fregd esqueg su magdre, comog siempreg no me dejog ayudaglar, a pregparag la cenag porgqueg diceg que no se acegnada y eso es falgso no es asig chagly.

.-Amor aceptemos que no eres buena en la cocina, a lo mejor es por eso que mama no te deja ayudarla.

.-Nog puegdo creglo, de tig pengseg que tug si me apoyariags pegro me equigvoqueg. eregs un incogmprensivog me voyg. y esta se volteo y se dirigio a la puerta saliendo por ella y azotandola.

.-Charly hijo sera mejor que vayas por ella si no tu madre te recriminara, por dejarla ir sola asi.

.-Esta bien papa ire por ella, pero siempre es lo mismo, yo solo le decia la verdad pero en fin. y asi este salio tras la rubia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Bueno creo que alfin emos llegado, ya tenia mucho tiempo que no estabamos aqui. Decia un pelirojo.

.-Si tienes razon, pero lo mejor es que veremos a los demas no te parece ronni.

En el momento la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando entrar a dos personitas quienes benian agarradas de la mano y al ver que alguien mas estaba en la habitacion de inmediato estos se sonrojaron y se soltaron.

.-Chicos pensamos que todavia no habia llegado nadie.

.-pues ya ves que si Eri, veo que ya te llevas mejor con harry. Decia una morena muy divertida.

.-Bueno y que me dicen de ustedes estabamos interrumpiendo algo creo no.

Estos se dieron cuenta que estaban abrazados y no solo eso sino que estban muy cerca de sus rostros.

.-A jajaj si lo dices por esta posicion es que Mir y yo somos novios. y el pelirrojo se puso mas rojo que su cabello.

.-Vaya si que este tiempo que no nos emos visto han ocurrido varias cosas no lo crees Ova.

.-Si tienes mucha razon luna, Solo falta que Hermione y Diel tambien sean novios jajaja.

.-Eso ni pensarlo nunca seria novia de alguien tan prepotente, pedante y frio como el señor Jimgom. Decia una castaña que acababa de entrar y sentarse.

.-Ni yo de una mujer, que todavia no madura y se cree el centro de el mundo y aparte piensa que sabe todo y no es asi. Hermione solo se levanto y le dio una cachetada.

.-Eres un estupido como te atreves a decir eso de mi. y este vio que al levantar el rostro esta, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

.-Yo lo lamento, no quice decir eso. Y este salio de la habitacion.

.-DIme una cosa hermione, todos estos meses han estado asi.

.-No harry es la primera vez que me lo dice, despues de que nos fuimos se porto diferente, no era el mismo, por un momento pense que habia encontrado a la persona quien me corresponde, pero otra vez me volvi a equivocar, Yo disculpeme no me siento bien, por favor denle alguna escusa a la señora wesley por que no fui si. y asi salio.

AL instante entraron Giny y Ali quienes acababan de llegar.

.-Oigan chicos, que paso vimos que hermione salio.

.-Yo le quice hablar y saludarla, y solo me ignoro ella nunca habia hecho eso conmigo.

Harry les empezo a contar lo sucedio con hermione y despues de esto todos decidieron ir a casa de ron ya que les esperaba una gran Bienvenida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione salio llorando del ministerio a toda prisa, no queria ver nada ni mucho menos a nadie, no pudo comprender como es que tan repentinamente hubieran cambiado y mas lo que el habia dicho le habia dolido en el fondo y no solo eso si no con el tono tan frio que lo dijo y sobre todo, era posible que una persona olvidara lo que habia pasado tres meses antes como era posible, despues de correr un buen rato se dio cuenta que ya estaba cerca de su departamento, esta solo subio y entro y al llegar lo unico que queria tal vez seria darse un baño relajarse y olvidar todo lo sucedido esa noche, pero cuando estaba en la tina recordo como se porto cuando recien ivan a iniciar el viaje.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despues de la cena de navidad el se comporto diferente, se habia ofrecido a llevarla a su casa y pues habia pensado, que solo era un truco para tratar de hacer que ella se sintiera mal, pero no despues de la despedida de todos sus amigos y compañeros todo cambio, habian decidido, bueno mas bien ella habia decidido que viajarian a lo muggle, y la verdad no sabia por que lo habia escogido. Esta solo llevaba una mochila, pero la cual pesaba mucho, pero pensaba que habia llevado lo necesario.

.-señorita Granger, quiere que la ayude a cargar su pesado equipaje, por que se ve que no puede ni con su alma ya.

.-Muy Gracioso Señor Jimgom, pero puedo perfectamente llevar sola mi equipaje. y esta solo caminaba con gran esfuerzo, pero era muy orgullosa y no iva a permitir que alguien la ayudara si podia hacerlo sola.

.-Estas segura hermione por que parece que no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, anda dejame ayudarte, prometo que nadie lo sabra. y este le quitaba la mochila y la cargaba el.

Me llamo Hermione, pense que nunca lo haria, sera correcto que tambien lo llame por su nombre o sera que me esta provando, pues si es asi no dejare que lo intente. solo pensaba la castaña.

.-No creo que sea conveniente que cargue mi equipaje, ademas si acepta desde ahora lo llevara durante tres meses y no creo que le agrade la idea o si. Solo se paro y se cruzo de brazos y lo veia de forma retadora.

.-Mmm pues entonces vamonos por que no veo ningun problema en acerlo y pues sera un honor llevar su equipaje. Esta solo se quedo voquiabierta apesar de lo que le habia dicho habia aceptado cargar su equipaje por tres meses, a que diablos estaba jugando.

.-Entonces que nos vamos o te vas a quedar parada hasta que pasen tres meses. Este que ya iva muy adelante de la castaña le gritaba.

.-Si si ya voy, despues de todo creo que sera agradable pasar tres meses con el.

.-Dijiste algo.

.-No nada vamonos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin de Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La Castaña salia de la tina cuando escucho el timbre y esta acudio rapidamente a abrir, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el estba parado enfrente de ella esta solo le devio la mirada.

.-Que quieres.

.-Yo solo queria verte, te ves muy bien con el cabello mojado sabes, siempre me gusto verte de ese modo

Esta se percato inmediatamente que solo traia una toalla enrollada y sus cabellos caian en sus hombros los cuales estaban cubiertos por pequeñas gotas que caian del mismo, pero eso no le importaba, cuantas veces ya la habia visto asi en esos tres meses.

.-Dime a que has venido.

.-Disculpame yo no quice lastimarte, en el ministerio, solo que...

.-Que, puede mas tu orgullo de que ellos sepan que no eres tan frio como aparentas, que eres igual de devil o mas que ellos dime a que le tienes miedo.

.-HOY ME DI CUENTA QUE YO NO SIGNIFICO NADA PARA TI, Durante todo este tiempo me enamore perdidamente y no se como ocurrio, yo solo, de todas formasno importa por que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, lamento haber venido, adios.

.-Diel espera porfavor, pero era demasiado tarde el ojimiel ya se habia ido y no la habia escuchado.

.-Soy una estupida, yo fui la que cometi el error, y no el estos meses con el me cambiaron drasticamente, por primera vez habia olvidado a ese chico que en hogwarts traiciono mi confianza, son una idiota. y asi cerro la puerta y se dirigio a su habitacion, talvez si dormia un poco olvidaria todo lo ocurrido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

.-Estoy preocupada por hermione, ustedes no.

.-Todos lo estamos giny, pero ella fue la que decidio irse y no venir.

.-Harry me acompañarias a fuera quiero tomar un poco de aire.

.-Si claro Eri vamos. y asi salieron de la madriguera.

.-oye ron DIme una cosa tu sabes algo acerca de esos dos que nosotros ignoremos.

.-Si ronni diles a las chicas no seas asi. y esta se le acerco y puso su rostro en el pecho de este.

.-Bueno ova al menos sabemos que no son los unicos aqui, que andan derrochando amor por todos lados.

Giny se quedo pensativo ante el comentario de luna, seria cierto, que Eri era ya la novia oficial de harry, tenia que confirmar sus sospechas y ver a donde es que se habia ido ese par se levanto, dejo el zumo de calabaza que tomaba y se dirigia a la puerta.

.-A donde vas giny. Esta se volteo con una sonrisa.

.-Necesito un poco de privacidad no crees ali.

.-Sisi estabien, no te tardes o te perderas de la diversion.

Solo asintio la peliroja y al salir busco por todos lados a los chicos pero no los vio, salio un poco y vio que no habia luz, despues de un momento, la luna salio y a lumbro todo el lugar, al ver que abajo de un arbol, se encontraba harry y Eri besandose a paseonadamente, la mas pequeña de los wesley empezo a llorar.

.-POR QUE HARRY, solo alcanzo a decir en un grito ahogado y se desmayo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno espero que te guste esta vez el capitulo para que no me estes recriminando ENTENDISTE ASEKUS.

att saily


	8. LO INEVITABLE

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowlin y esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 7**

**LO INEVITABLE**

Ginny , giny, giny, Solo gritaba un desesperado harry quien al oir el grito ahogado de la pelirroja, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para tratar de que esta no sufriera algun golpe, pero por mas que le gritaba giny no reaccionaba, mientras Eri habia entrado a la casa para pedir ayuda de los demas, ya que giny era importante para todos, por asi decirlo, La pelinegra entro a toda prisa a la madriguera.

.-Maldito vestido ni puedo caminar con el y estas estupidas zapatillas,bien sirven para correr en una emergencia.

.-Que pasa eri ahora hablas sola.

.-Creeme no tanto como tu lo haces ova, pero bueno giny, se desmayo salgan pronto.

.-Que trataste de insinuar. Eri salio corriendo dejando a ova hablando sola.

Cuando Eri regreso, giny ya habia vuelto en si, aunque tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto estar llorando, tal vez el acercarse no seria buena idea, pues por lo ultimo que grito se imagino que deberia estar dolida, sin embargo harry ahora era su novio y no permitiria que nadie, se lo arrebatara despues de tanto que habian pasado ambos.

.-Harry Que paso, Ova nos aviso que Eri habia entrado, por que Giny se desmayo.

.-No te preocupes Ron ella esta bien. Este solo se levanto de el suelo y camino hacia donde estaba Eri.

.-Vamonos creo que sera mejor irnos nos es bueno estar aqui.

.-Dime paso algo con Giny verdad, por que no me cuentas quiero saber.

.-No se se si sea buena idea, tal vez despues por el momento no, entremos y recojamos nuestras cosas. Solo asintio con la cabeza y entraron nuevamente a la madriguera, tomados de la mano.

Giny simplemente seguia llorando, aunque ron se imaginaba por que, debio haber sido muy doloroso ver a la persona que ella mas amaba y no tenerlo consigo, pero tal vez el podria darle el apoyo que le fuera posible.

.-Oye Giny te encuentras bien, me preocupa que te afecte tanto la relacion de harry con Eri.

Esta dio un suspiro, y despues de un rato contesto.

.-De todas formas fue mejor asi, el y yo nunca podriamos estar juntos, por que el solo me ve como una amiga asi como a herm y a luna, tal vez es nuestro destino estar separados.

.-Giny, no se que decir me ubiera gustado que tal vez tu y harry..

.-No lo digas ron que me duele mucho, sera mejor que te marches quiero estar sola.

.-Esta bien como tu digas, pero por favor entra quiero que no estes trizte esta noche.

.-Gracias asi le sonrion y El pelirrojo se fue, tal vez era lo mejor que Estuviera sola, su devilidad mas grande tal vez era la mas pequeña de el mundo, pero nunca penso algun dia que harry fuera para ella, nunca se le declaro si es que le gustaba y pensar que tres meses fueron suficientes para Eri y harry decir lo que sentian lo que ella se lo pudo haber dicho en años, tal vez era una completa idiota por pensar en eso, y no podia ser mas por que ella se conformaria con ver feliz a el ojiazul aunque no fuera con ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.-Oye harry has estado muy callado desde que regresamos de la madriguera.

.-Te parece, creo que tal vez no fue buena idea ir, siempre pense que seria muy feliz a lado de los wesley de todos y mas de ella.

.-Estas enamorada de Giny no es asi.

Este simplemente se quedo en silencio un momento y despues de un rato se sento cerca de la chimenea y volteo a ver a Eri quien estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, quien traia su saco de harry puesto.

.-Bueno creo que no estas listo para contestar me voy tengo algo que hacer, despues nos vemos, y asi desaparecio. a hrry ni siquiera le dio ganas de preguntar a donde se dirigia, a esas horas solo pensaba una y otra vez lo que habia hablado con Giny des pues de que despertara.

°°Flas Back°°

.-Giny, Giny, Giny, por favor despierta.Despues de que la sangoloteo un momento, esta reacciono lo miro a la cara y solo brotaban lagrimas de sus ojos, sinque ella pudiera detenerlas siquiera.

.-Estas bien, me preocupaste.

.-Enserio te preocupe.

.-Si por un momento pense que uno de mis mejores amigas me dejaba.

.-Solo una amiga me consideras, pense que tal vez eramos mas que eso, que equivocada estaba.

.-Yo lo lamento, sabes que nunca pudimos estar juntos, siempre teniendo el temor de que voldemort te hiciera algo ooo.

.-Si harry entonces explicame por que Eri si puede estar contigo y yo no, explicame por que la verdad no entiendo.

.-solo se que fue lo mejor.

.-lo mejor para ti, y yo que soy solo la hermana de tu mejor amigo la cual se enamoro como idiota de ti, eso es lo que me consideras, que pena me das.

.-Sabes muy bvien que yo te Amaba.

.-Me amabas harry y dime a donde se fue ese amor, por que creeme yo te tengo clavado en mi corazon y sinceramente no encuentro la forma de sacarte.

.-Si Giny yo te amaba, pero despues entendi que tu y yo no podiamos estar juntos, simplemente por el hecho de que tenia miedo de que te pasara algo Yo...

.-Ya no digas mas lo tengo bien claro tu y yo nunca podremos ser mas que amigos. Esto lo decia con un tono depresivo.

.-lo siento , nunca quice lastimarte, sin embargo yo siempre estuve contigo, la prueba esta que traes esa pulsera que yo mismo te deje en tu cama antes de irme de howgarts.

Fin Flash Back°°

Esa pulsera Harry la habia visto en Hosgmead, la tarde que habia salido de escondidas, en la cual no tenia permiso de asistir por no tener firmado su papel , y la vio en un aparador de las tiendas, no dudo y entro simplemente a comprarla, por que no lo sabia, solo penso en el hecho de que se la daria a la persona que amara y la habia guardado por tantos años, nunca pudo dudar que mas pequeña de los wesley le simpatizara, es mas le encantaba pero solo el hecho de que le ocurriera algo no se lo perdonaria, el ultimo dia en la escuela de magos, se la habia dejado en la cama, tal vez con la esperanza de que algun dia se enterara de lo que realmente, sentia por ella, pero no no podia negar que se ponia totalmente celoso cuando, la pelirroja salia con sus amigos o prentendientes, pero quien era el para decirle o prohibirle algo, solo era su amigo, nadamas que eso. El pelinegro se para de el sillon y solo se dirigia a la recamara, paso al baño y se me tio a la tina.

.-MMM que ironico, pensar que tal vez algun dia seria feliz con ella, pero no solo se que encontre la felicidad a lado de Eri y con eso me basta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una peliroja cabalgaba rapidamente,por el bosque esta al parecer tenia mucha prisa por llegar a su destino, esta llego a una mansion, pronto pudo ver el cementerio y de lante de ella ahi se encontraba la mansion de los reddles, rapidamente se bajo de el caballo y camino rapidamente asi la puerta, esta rapidamente saco su varita.

.-Alohomora. La puerta inmediatamente se abrio, camino un poco hasta ver el comedor despues vio la pequeña sala y al estar cerca solo se detubo y sonrio se volteo y se cruzo de brazos.

.-Señor malfoy que acaso me esta siguiendo o que.

.-no taste mi presencia, mmm eres muy habil.

.-Crees que por notar tu insignificante presencia soy habil, estas grave draco a que has venido.

.-Como a ti me ha citado el señor tenebroso, nos pudimos haber venido juntos pero despues que te di el beso, solo te largaste y no me dejaste decirte la orden nueva de el señor tenebroso.

.-Entonces habla por que no tengo toda la noche para estar aqui.

.-No me digas que te espera alguien.

.-Eso a ti no te incombe, habla rapido. Este se sentio y encendio la chimenea.

.-Bueno tampoco , te pongas tan violenta y si te lo voy a decir pero a la hora que yo quiera.

.-Quien diablos te crees eee, ni creas que te voy a estar soportando, tengo una vida y cosas mas importantes que hacer, y si no me dices me voy.

.-Que berrinchuda eres, uno no puede hacerte una bromita por que te enojas, pero en fin en este momento los estupidos aurores estan en casa de los wesley, el señor tenebroso quiere que vayas y los eliminemos a todos.

-.Eso es todo, creeme no necesito de ti lo hare solo. Este solo se paro y la tomo de el brazo.

.-Eres una impulsiva, ahi estara potter y los demas quieres que te asesinen o que.

..-Bueno eso es muy mi problema no y sueltame que me lastimas.

.-Ya me canse de que siempre me estes ordenando, es mas esta noche seras mia.

.-Mira Malfoy no te atrevas a pasarte de listo, acuerdate lo que le hice a esos estupidos gigantes y ellos son mejores rivales a comparacion con tigo.

.-Me estas retando o que.

.-tomalo como quieras, te voy a demostrar que te domo mas facil a ti que a ellos.

Esta en lugar de alejarse se acerco a el rubio y lo beso, rapidamente, Draco solto su brazo y la tomo por la cintura y la pego mas asi el simplemente rapidamente, la rubia empujo a este de ella y rio.

.-jajajaja, ya vez que rapido puedo hacer que te estremescas eres un idiota Malfoy creeme tu nunca seras alguien importante para mi, simplemente te puedo utilizar y ya, asi que vienes o te quedas.

.-Maldita samhers, no creas que has ganado todavia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aqui esta, sisi se que es corto pero a algo a nada mejor algo no, bueno ya sabes espero reviews ee y gracias por apoyarme en todo ASEKUS.


	9. SECUESTRO

**Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen y esto no lo hago con fines lucrativos, si no por diversion.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CAPITULO 8**

**SECUESTRO **

El rubio cavalgaba a toda prisa, ya iva casi a la par con la pelirroja, pero este la veia con odio, aunque a esta no le hacia el mas minimo caso, pues lo que queria era solo llegar a donde estaban los aurores, matarlos e irse a si de facil pero algo le impidio seguir avanzando, pues el ojigris se habia atravesado y esta con tal de no golpear a el rubio rapidamente tomo las riendas e hizo que el corcel se detuviera, aunque con el jalon que le dio el caballo la tiro y salio corriendo. Esta se levanto muy moles y solo miro a Draco muy furiosamente.

.-En que estabas pensando cuando te atravesaste en mi camino.

.-.mmm dejame pensar. y este solo hizo una cara de intriga.

.-Eres un idiota Malfoy a hora mi caballo se fue como piensas que te voy a seguir sin corcel.

.-Pues muy facil CAMINA y apresurate por que si no la mision la hare yo y no contribuiras en nada. Este solo le dio un golpe a su caballo para que empezara a caminar dejando a la chica parada y con un poco de enejo en su alma.

.-Maldito desgraciado, se largo y me dejo aqui esta me las va apagar, y solo desaparecio en el acto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

En la casa de los Wesley despues de todo lo que ocurrio con giny y Harry todo volvio a la diversion, de hace unas horas, aunque la cara de Giny seguia igual de triste por lo sucedio aunque los demas la animaban contaban chistes, hasta la señora Wesley habia permitido que Fred y Gorge sacaran sus cuantos proyectos como ellos los hacian llamar, para que la velada fuera mas amena.

.-Ya Giny por favor queremos verte alegre, no tiene caso que pienses y pienses, si harry ya esta con alguien mas, no tienes por que estarte mortificando no crees.

.-Es facil para ti decirlo no Ova, ya que tu no eres la que esta sufriendo.

.-Ya se giny mañana a primera hora te conseguire Galan soy muy buena, en lo que se refiere al corazon.

.-Si si Mir y yo te ayudare, seremos cupidos y harry se dara cuenta que perdio a alguien muy importante.

.-Ya chicas no vale la pena que se esfuercen tanto, despues de todo no creoq ue a Giny le agrade la idea.

.-No luna ellas tienen razon, la mejor forma de sacarte a alguien del corazon es que estes con alguien mas.

.-Y dime Hermi ya te sacaste a Diel o no. La castaña solo se quedo callada sin decir palabra alguna, tal vez era cierto ella no estaba en condiciones de dar un consejo si estaba en las mismas con Diel o peor.

.-Eso no tiene nada que ver y no me amargues la noche si que lo bueno es que el esta ahi muy placidamente hablando con tu padre ron. Esta solo se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina.

.-Ron creoq ue esta vez si te has pasado con Herm, no tienes por que estarla recriminando.

.-Es que me duele verla asi Ova si tan solo se comportara como una mujer, asi como ella tanto me decia, pero solo se comporta como una niña con ese tipo de actitudes.

.-Bueno creo que es hora de poner ambiente no crees ronni vamos a bailar siiiii.

.-Este yo ... este...

.-si Ron anda ve a bailar quieres, complace a mir.

.-lo que pasa es que yo.. me acorde de ...

.-ya ron no te hagas del rogar y ve a bailar.

.-Es que yo no se bailar.

.-Enserio ronni no sabes bailar.

.-Bueno no muy bien, no te quiero pisar siii mejor ve a bailar con hermi ella es excelente.

.-A no ron si tu eres su novio ve y con un jalon lo para de el sillon y le dio una patada para que fuera.

.-Eres algo rudamental no crees Ova.

.-No al contrario le falto potencia a esa patada.

.-Que tal si estar aqui les vamos a hacer compañia vamos Ali.

.-Claro George sera un placer.

.-Que te parece si nos unimos Ova.

.-Esta bien vamos pero si te piso no se.

Asi los chicos bailaban animadamente, mientras Diel y hermione se hechaban solo miradas a esto se dio cuenta el Señor Wesley y lo toco por el hombro.

.-Anda chico, podremos platicar en otro momento, ve y saca a Hermione ademas esta noche se ve muy hermosa.

.-Si claro y asi se le vanto y fue a sacar a bailar a hermione, aunque esta no le gusto la idea no tuvo mas que acceder. Luna y Giny se quedaron solas, y para luna fue mejor, por que eso es lo que queria.

.-oye Giny, pense que ya habias olvidado a Harry.

.-Tu sabes mas que nadie que no, toda via no me lo saco de el alma.

.-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo no es asi.

.-Si lo se luna muchas gracias y le sonrio, sabes quiero descansar, me ire a mi cuarto, tal vez estar sola sea lo mejor por hoy.

.-Esta bien pero si te sientes mejor no dudes en bajar quieres.

.-Claro. Esta solo subio y al llegar a su habitacion, abrio la ventana y miro la luna.

.-Despues de todo tal vez nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

.-Tu crees eso Giny. La pelirroja se volteo algo asustada, de inmediato saco su varita, pero salio disparada por un Expelliarmus.

.-Quien rayos eres, abajo estan los demas aurores, te arriesgaraas a que griten y vengan a ver lo que sucede.

..-Anda grita si quieres esta habitacion la E rodeado con un hechizo el cual hacce que los sonidos se extingan.

.-Dime quien eres.

.-Mi nombre jajaja no importa, lo que importa es que te atrape y ahora duerme tengo mucho que hacer, Desmayius, Grito la joven y la pelirroja quedo totalmente dormida.

.-No sera necesario que estes aqui asi que te enviare a un lugar seguro. Esta apunto nuevamente con su varita Transpors y asi desaparecio la mas pequeña de los Wesley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Draco calvalgaba satisfecho por haber dejado a la odiosa de Samhers, aunque seria mejor para el por que asi se llevaria el credito de todo, si lo graba exterminar a todos eso inmunes, al llegar a una colina vio sentada a auna mujer, a unque estaba muy lejos pronto pudo distiguir de quien se trataba asi que lo unico que pudo fue galopar mas rapido para llegar a donde se encontraba esta.

.-TE tardaste mucho malfoy, ya fui y regrese a la dichosa madriguera, que lento eres.

.-Maldita no puedo creer que me ayas ganado en llegar, si ni siquiera la teletransportacion es tan rapida.

.-Lo se pero tengo mis tecnicas, tu crees que si usara esas tecnicas tan comunes seria tan temida entre los mortifagos, ahora vamonos ya obtuve lo que queria asi que vamonos.

.-Quee crees acaso que soy tu sirviente.

.-Si fueras mi sirviente ya no existirias por que te ubiera exterminado por incompetente y segundo por que eres un maldito engreido.

.-Bueno y dime que fue lo que segun obtuviste.

.-Mira por ti mismo esta le lanzo una bola de cristal en la cual se encontraba Giny wesley profundamente dormida.

.-Y a esta estupida para que la vamos a utilizar.

.-Muy sencillo para atraer al pez mas gordo, llamado harry potter y asus a migos.

.-Eres ingeniosa, y dime a dodne piensas tener a esa rata.

.-En tu departamento.

.-Que estas equivocada si crees que voy a permitir que este a mi cuidado.

.-yo nunca diej que estaria a tu cuidado estara al mio, no confio en ti.

.-Ahora tu eres la que no confia en mi.

.-Asi es pero si te portas bien tal vez, esta se acerco al rubio y se acerco a su oreja susurrandole algo, lo cual hizo estremecer al rubio y acepto.

.-Me lo prometiste recuerdas asiq ue un trato es un trato, si no cumples te pesara.

.-No te preocupes soy una mujer de palabra, vamonos quieres. Asi los dos se subieron en el corcel negro y salieron en direccion rumbo a la casa de Draco, desapareciendo en la maleza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Bueno aqui tienes.


	10. la busqueda parte I

CAPITULO 9

Busqueda ( parte I)

.-Donde estoy, que es esa luz que brilla tan fuerte y se acerca rápidamente a mi. Esta después de unos segundos, pudo abrir los ojos, pues estos ya se habían acostumbrado al resplandor.

.- Una persona se acerca, no reconozco quien es y ahora me abraza, me esta diciendo algo pero no lo escucho, pero por que estoy llorando no logro entender. Ese chico se aleja y no se por que grito y voy corriendo, atrás de el pero que es esto no se que sucede y las lagrimas no dejan de salir de mis ojos. Pero donde esta ese chico acaso a desaparecido, pero si solo iba a escasos pasos de mi, donde esta no lo veo, pero que sucede otra vez todo es cubierto por la obscuridad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron ya había regresado de bailar con mir, aunque este venia un poco agobiado por la situación, y es que había pisado muchas veces a la morena.

.- Discúlpame mir, pero yo te dije claramente que no sabia bailar.

.-No te preocupes ron, que creo que aprendió la lección a la perfección jajajajaja. Y a este comentario el pelirrojo solo miro con reproche a la castaña que se reía de su argumento.

.-Ya hermi que mira como esta la pobre de mir. Esto solo lo dijo en voz baja para que hermione lo oyera nada más.

.-Si lo se ali pero la verdad fue muy divertido ver las caras de dolor de mir cada que ron la pisaba y ver sus diferentes tipos de maneras de ron de disculparse, que acaso ¿no lo creen?

.-Hay hermione tu y tus comentarios.

.-y por cierto luna tiene un buen rato que no veo a Giny¿donde esta?

.-Pues se fue a su cuarto mir, ya que después de lo sucedido con Harry creo que deseaba estar un rato sola.

.-a ya veo entonces es cierto que todavía no a olvidado a Harry no es así.

.-Si así es ali, aunque mi hermana siempre en ese aspecto se ha hecho la fuerte y pues no ha querido dejarse vencer, aunque Harry sabe perfectamente que es lo que pasa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos mortifagos, ya habían llegado a un lujoso departamento en el cual uno de los encapuchados, llevaba jugando una diminuta bola de cristal. Ya estando a dentro  
Draco se quito la capa igual que su acompañante y se sentaron enfrente de la chimenea.

.-Bueno después de todo, a final de cuentas ni siquiera vi la cara de esa persona.

.-Dijiste algo Malfoy.

.-No nada que te importe.

.-MMM siempre con tu mal carácter, así nunca nadie se va a enamorar de ti.

.-si es cierto lo que dices nadie se puede enamorar de alguien como yo.

.-Esta bien estoy cansada, me puedes decir donde voy a dormir. Lo decía mientras se estiraba.

.-Sabes algo no tengo otra cama la única es la mía y si quieres puedes dormir ella pero con migo. Este solo la miraba de forma retadora.

.-Hay Malfoy, enserio que tan necesitado estas jajaja, primero que nada prefiero dormir en el suelo antes de ser contigo a menos que sea por algo que valga la pena pero como se que no lo vale no tiene caso hacer algo.

.-Que crees que no sirvo o que, mira la que no me conoce eres tu pues si quieres duérmete ahí en el piso y que duermas bien hasta mañana. Así se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación furioso y cuando entro en ella al cerrar la puerta la azoto lo mas fuerte que pudo.

.-Pues ni modo a dormir en el sillón que después de todo mañana será un largo día. A los poco minutos esta se quedo totalmente dormida y ni siquiera sintió que alguien la vigilaba, Draco se acerco hasta donde estaba la chica se agacho y miro como esta dormía plácidamente, mientras le tocaba su rostro suavemente.

.-Eres una engreída Samhers te pareces tanto a ella, tan arrogante, la sabelotodo pero por que si decía amarme por que nunca lo demostró sin embargo lo único que hizo fue que yo me ilusionara y que el amor que sentía por ella se fuera a la basura, te pareces tanto, pero que diablos estoy diciendo, se supone que ella ya no existe para mi ya que ella misma así lo decidió por ambos y por lo tanto yo acepte esa decisión. Así después de verla un rato este la cargo y la llevo al dormitorio, la arropo y después el se quedo completamente dormido en el sofá.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica de piel blanca se paseaba por los alrededores de Londres, eran altas horas de la noche, aunque pues a decir verdad en todas partes había música y fiestas, al pasar por una de las avenidas principales vio a lo lejos una figura de un hombre, quien con la mirada inspeccionaba un edificio. A esta le dio mucha curiosidad y se acerco con mucha discreción para que el extraño no notara su presencia. El desconocido tenía en la mano izquierda un cigarrillo después de fumar y sacar el humo del mismo sonrió.

.-No se preocupe señorita no estoy planeando nada malo o es que acaso cree que lo soy.

.-Quien sabe tal vez es un espía no lo se.

.-Si tanto desconfía no tiene de que preocuparse, de todas formas ya me iba ya que no tengo realmente nada que hacer aquí. Y así se volvió a poner el cigarrillo en la boca, para después marcharse e irse.

.-La joven se empezó a reír, sabe una cosa no creo que se a tan malo ya que no lo aparenta y dígame se puede saber su nombre o es que será un misterio.

.-Claro no será un misterio, mi nombre es Hyde Takarai, tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo.

.-Pues espero verlo pronto. Después de decir eso el hombre desapareció dejando a la chica intrigada. Me pregunto que es lo que veía en esa ventana, pero en fin algún día que lo vuelva a ver se lo preguntare.

La chica solo volteo al mismo departamento que el individuo y después ella también se marcho. Esta siguió caminando hasta llegar nuevamente al departamento de Harry después de todo necesitaba estar solo un rato pues lo que paso con giny tal vez si lo afecto y creo que ya era tiempo de regresar, aunque no estaba muy segura de ver que cara tenia después de haber tenido la pequeña platica con giny pero en fin ella, era ahora la que estaba con Harry y eso no iba a cambiar a menos que algo se lo impidiera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La señora wesley despedía a todos, ya que era muy noche y pues después tenían que salir muy temprano ya que, Percy les había pedido a todos estar en ministerio muy temprano y pues aunque Eri y Harry no se encontraban ron había decidido ir mas temprano haberlo ya que era mas que preciso que los dos estarían juntos por obvias razones.

.-Están seguros chicos que no se quieren quedar a dormir. Lo decía con un tono preocupado.

.-Esta bien señora Wesley, no se preocupe ya que vamos a estar bien.

.-Además, mama lo que quiere ron es irse con mir por ahí ustedes que saben.

.-Eso es cierto Ronald Wesley. A ron casi se cae al oír esto, y mientras Fred y George solo reían ya que habían puesto a su madre en contra de su hermano.

.-Ya George que Ron por esta noche tuvo suficiente no creen.

.-Esta bien solo por que tú lo dices ali si no que siguiera escuchando el sermón de mama.

.-Bueno entonces nos retiramos que tengan buena noche chicos y váyanse con cuidado, por que a esta hora hay muchos pájaros y muchos otros seres, por favor cuídense mucho.

.-Muchas gracias por la hermosa velada aunque no del todo fue agradable. Esta dijo esto un poco mas fuerte para que oyera Diel.

.-Si Hermi me dio mucho gusto que estuvieran todos aquí y gracias a ustedes por venir a esta su humilde casa.

.-Creen que fue buena idea no despedirnos de Giny, aunque creo que se va a molestar por no despertarla, por que a decir verdad desde este lugar queda un poco mas lejos el ministerio.

.-Creo que tienes Mucha razón Ova, mejor la voy a despertar, para que regrese de una vez con nosotras.

.-Si esta bien yo te acompaño Luna. Así las dos chicas subieron rápidamente las escaleras dejando a los demás a bajo, al llegar a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Giny tocaron, pero esta no contestaba y pues abrieron la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a la pelirroja y ver una nota, estas solo bajaron rápidamente para ver a los demás.

.-Que pasa Hermione por que estas tan agitada.

.- lo que pasa es que Giny, lo mejor era no decirle nada a los señores Wesley por que solo los alarmaría a esto luna se dio cuenta.

.-Se me había olvidado que Giny me dijo que ella, regresaría al departamento sola. Termino diciendo la ojiazul.

.-Que raro, pero tal vez seria lo mejor, bueno nos veremos luego mama, y por cierto ustedes no se van a ir hoy.

.-No ron nosotros preferimos convivir lo mas que se pueda con nuestros padres, ya que los demás meses son muy pesados y casi no los vemos no es asi George.

.-Asi es Fred jejeje.

.-Que están tramando ustedes dos e.

.-Nada ova si nosotros somos unos angelitos.

.-Si como no vaya angelitos.

.-Bueno ahora si nos retiramos, hasta pronto a todos.

Y asi todos subían a sus escobas y perdiéndose entre las nueves se alejaron de la madriguera, ya después de un rato era mas que presiso decirle a los demás lo que en verdad había pasado.

.-Sera mejor Bajar aquí no creen.

.-Pero por que Ova.

.-Es que se me hace que Luna y Hermione tienen algo que decirnos.

.-Esta bien entonces bajemos.

Todos desviaron, sus escobas para bajar al lugar donde luna les había indicado.

.-Bueno ya estamos aquí, que es lo que pasa.

.-Es que Giny nunca me dijo que se regresaría al departamento, ella me dijo que se iría a dormir un rato.

.-QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡, y por que no nos lo dijeron en la madriguera.

.-Por que era mas que obvio que te ibas a poner así Ron.

.-Claro Hermione que me iba aponer a si, mi hermana desapareció.

.-Tranquilízate, Roni la Vamos a encontrar.

.-Y díganme, encontraron algo que nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a la señorita Wesley.

.-Claro Diel, encontramos esto. Al instante Luna saco de su bolsillo un sobre el cual traía una extraña marca la cual sellaba el sobre.

.-Alguno de ustedes ha visto antes esta marca. Alzaba el sobre Luna.

-.No pues la verdad yo nunca la había visto es un poco extraña no creen.

.-Bueno es mejor abrir el maldito sobre y ver que es lo que quieren. Ron le quito rápidamente el sobre a luna, pero antes de que lo pudiera abrir Ova se lo arrebato.

.-Pero que diablos haces Ova.

.-Espera un poco Ron esta marca no es normal será mejor ir a ver a alguien que nos ayude por que este sobre tiene algo que no me gusta, esa marca yo si se que es.

.-Dinos entonces Ova de quien se trata.

.-No se realmente quien fue, lo que si se es que esta marca es muy antigua, y puede que traiga una maldición y le afectara a quien lo abra. es que sabes tanto Ova. A esta todos se le quedaron viendo a acepción de Diel, Mir y ali.

.-No es la única que sabe, solo alcanzo a decir la morena, quien estaba a lado de Ron.

.-Es verdad yo también se algo, al igual que Ali, no es así.

.-Así es, es mejor que vayamos a ver a alguien que sepa mas de esto no creen.

.-Si saben entonces díganos por que la vida de mi hermana esta en peligro.

.-Entonces, en ese caso la única persona que nos puede ayudar es la Profesora McGonagall, en este momento es la única que nos puede ayudar.

.-Si yo también estoy de acuerdo con Hermione será, mejor que mañana salgamos a primera hora a Hogwarts.

.-Esta bien entonces mañana partiremos a primera hora a Ver a la profesora, aunque no quiero esperar tanto tiempo.

.-Tranquilo ron la vamos a encontrar con su ayuda, asi que será mejor ir a visarle a Harry de lo ocurrido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno de todas formas te dije que seria la mitad. Silvia y si este Fics es sobre Hermione y Draco pero poco a poco, se ira viendo por que.

Att saily.

.-


	11. LA BUSQUEDA PARTE II

Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin y los demas personajes no son inventos de mi imaginacion talvez, algunas cosas jejeje.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo 10

La búsqueda (parte II)

Una mujer de mas de cincuenta años caminaba rápidamente, a las mazmorras del colegio, al bajar pudo ver la puerta que conducía al despacho del profesor de pociones, esta se acerco a la puerta y toco fuerte mente, después de un momento la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre de tés morena, cabello grasoso y negro.

.-Que pasa. Contestaba el hombre secamente.

.-Profesor Severus disculpe que lo moleste tan tarde pero me ha llegado una carta de la señorita Granger.

.-A si y dígame profesora McGonagall solo por recibir una carta de la señorita Granger, viene a molestarme tan tarde.

.-No profesor, si no por mi presencia, pero me doy cuenta que a pesar del tiempo sigue siendo igual de amable con las personas y sobre todo con sus visitas. Decía un pelirrojo algo molesto.

.-Oh¡¡ de haber sabido que era usted hubiera procurado poner una alfombra roja para recibirlo. Decía sarcásticamente. Y una cosa mas, no solo por que usted haya logrado llegar a ser Ministro de Magia, eso no le da ningún derecho a burlarse de mi. El pelinegro miraba furioso a su antiguo alumno.

-Bueno Severus espero que podamos hablar y pasar, por que no creo que sea bueno que todo el colegio se tenga que enterar de la presencia del Señor Wesley o si.

.-Si, esta bien a me nos que el Señor wesley quiera tener la conversación aquí. Ante este comentario, la mujer solo hizo un ademan para que el ministro entrara, dejando el pasillo desierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente, los aurores ya estaban mas que listos, aunque faltaban dos personas, por que llegaran.

.-Tal vez a Harry en verdad ya no le interesa giny, y por eso es que ni siquiera a llegado. Decía cabizbajo el chico.

.-No te preocupes Ron , Harry vendrá por que Giny sigue siendo muy importante para el ya no te agobies. Mientras le tocaba su hombro en señal de apoyo.

.-Si Ron Hermi tiene razón, es mas miren. La chica señalaba al frente con el dedo para que los demás pudieran ver a que se refería.

Estos vieron a los dos chicos que venían ya en camino, con una mochila al igual que los demás.

.-Ron discúlpame, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema con una plaga y antes de irnos queríamos arreglarla.

.-No te preocupes Harry sabíamos que vendrían no es así ron.

.-Si luna.

.-Bueno chicos si no falta nadie es mejor irnos por que tenemos mucho que investigar y muy poco tiempo.

.-Dime Hermione le avisaste al directora que llegaríamos.

.-Si Ali, le avise y ya hasta tiene listo como nos vamos a ir, es mas será como antes, viajaremos como si fuéramos a un nuevo curso de Hogwarts, que les parece.

.-Claro que a acepción de nosotros cinco ya que nosotros nunca hemos estado en ese lugar. Este solo se volteo y la dejo hablando sola.

.-Siempre tienes que arruinar el momento verdad Diel. Eres un idiota mírame cuando te hablo. Gritaba la castaña.

.-y por cierto Eri esta muy extraño Harry hoy no.

.-No seas imprudente, no pienso decirte nada Mir. Solo la chica se marcho y dejo a la morena enojada.

.- Esta bien chicos, síganos para que les mostremos el camino y así se vayan acostumbrando por que a lo mejor no es la primera vez que vendrán con nosotros.

Ya después de un rato Se encontraban en el andén 9 ¾, Hermione como siempre les explico como es que era el método de pasar sin que ningún muggle los viera ya que esta entrada se encontraba exactamente entre la plataforma nueve y diez y como fue uno a uno fueron pasando, Harry en ese momento vio a Ron como tratando de decirle algo, pero Ron perfectamente capto pues hace algunos años un elfo por salvar la vida de el ojiverde no les permitió entrar e hizo que perdieran su tren y lo cual les hizo tener muchos problemas. Aunque esos tiempos habían sido muy divertidos, tal vez acordarse un poco a los ex alumnos de Hogwarts no fue muy reconfortante, por que a pesar de todos los momentos agradables que pasaron también vivieron cosas que los dejaron totalmente marcados para siempre.

Por que después de tanto tiempo los tres juraron que vengarían la muerte de su ex director y amigo Albus Dumblerdor, promesa que no habían podido cumplir.

.-Bueno al fin un rato de descanso

.- si ya lo creo Ali.

.- me pregunto que será lo que encontremos en Hogwarts, acerca de este sobre.

.-No te preocupes tal vez no sea nada mala después de todo.

.-Dime por que crees que no se será nada malo Ova.

.-Tal vez sea una corazonada y eso es a lo que me lleva a no creer que no sea nada malo.

.-Eso o que ya estés algo paranoica. Las tres chicas voltearon a ver quien había interrumpido.

.-Que pasa a caso somos tan feas o por que se quedan calladas.

.-Es que, al menos yo pensé que cada una estaría con sus respectivas parejas o no.

.-Pues pensaste Mal luna por que nos mandaron a este compartimiento, la verdad no se pero en fin.

.-A si Luna los chicos nos pidieras que fueras a verlos que necesitaban hablar de algo, no sabemos de que.

.-A Gracias Eri, entonces ahorita nos vemos. La rubia salió del compartimiento, encontrándose con Diel, quien entraba a este un poco molesto.

.-Que te corrieron jajajajaja.

.-No te burles Ali, yo me quise salir por que ellos necesitan hablar de lo que ocurre.

.-Esperemos que todo lo tomen bien y que no se exalten. Decía la pelinegra quien miraba por la ventana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Sigo sin comprender donde estoy, no encuentro manera de salir de esta obscuridad, tengo miedo y no hay nadie que me ayude a salir. Otra vez una luz, pero donde estoy, ese rubio es Draco malfoy, pero donde estoy y que hacen todos estos hombres aquí, pero si son mortifagos, tengo que salir de lo antes posible de aquí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una chica de cabello rojizo se estiraba en la cama muy plácidamente, la cual abría los ojos, al momento de bostezar.

.-Hay creo que e dormido mucho hoy, pero esta es la habitación de Draco, que diablos hago aquí.

.-Veo que ya te has despertado, eres una floja duermes mucho. Sonreía el rubio desde la puerta de la habitación.

.-Dime que estoy haciendo en tu cama, pensé que me había quedado en el sillón de la sala, no será a caso que te has aprovechado de mi. Esta ponía su cara de inocencia, mientras se tapaba, con la sabana hasta tapar su cuerpo y dejar solo ver sus ojos.

.-Tranquila Samhers, no estoy tan necesitado como para conformarme con tan poca cosa. Este tenia su cara de satisfacción.

.-Pues que bueno que pienses que soy tan poca cosa por que me voy a ir a bañar con tu permiso. Esta se levanto y solo trai puesto una playera la cual había hecho aparecer antes de dormirse, pero Draco no la había notado la noche anterior porque esta estaba con una sabana encima, la cual dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas.

Draco solo se quedo pensando, un rato para después salir sonriendo y con dirección a la cocina, después de un rato, la peliroja salió del cuarto de Draco con unos jeans de mezclilla muy pegados y una blusa de seda en color lino, convinada con unas botas del mismo tono. Y su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta y un poco de maquillaje.

.-Veo que ya te has arreglado, pero te tardas mucho sabes, y dime como amaneció nuestro conejillo de indias.

.-Pues bien por si no lo has notado sigue durmiendo en la bola en la cual la encerre, mmm que bien hiciste el desayuno.

.-Mas bien hice mi desayuno, si quieres hacerte el tuyo ahí esta la cocina, ya que no soy tu criado. Al instante le quitaba un pan con mermelada de fresa y se lo llevaba a la boca ya terminándose el bocado.

.-Gracias, ya acabe nos vemos luego Malfoy, cuida bien de la chica mientras regreso y por que no haces el aseo esta un poco sucio adiós. Cerrándole el ojo y en el acto desapareciendo, sin dejar que el rubio dijera algo.

.-Es una maldita, aparte de quitarme mi pan se larga y me deja con esa pobretona, este apretó el puño y golpeo contra la mesa tirándose el café, que había preparado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la torre mas alta de un castillo se encontraba Albus Dumblerdor, el cual se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana.

.-Saily, no creo que tengas que esconderte y engañarme se perfectamente que eres tu.

.-De todas formas nunca creí engañarlo, usted era el único que notaba donde estábamos y si es que nos encontrábamos escondidos. Y la chica acudió a abrazar al anciano.

.-Si tal vez, puede ser que yo sea viejo, pero puedo ser muy astuto en ese aspecto, me da mucho gusto verte.

.-A mi también me da gusto verle profesor, parece que nuestro plan esta saliendo como debe ser.

.-Tal vez, pero estoy preocupado por alguien. Este volvía a mirar hacia la ventana.

.-No se preocupe todo estará bien, de todas formas parece que Hagrid, El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall, están enterados de todo, por eso es que vine, tengo algo urgente que contarle. EL profesor se volteo y se sentó en uno de los asientos de la habitación al mismo tiempo que su joven acompañante.

.-Que sucede, no creo que sea nada bueno ya que has venido antes de vernos con los demás profesores.

.-Asi es profesor y me temo que no es nada bueno, la chica veía hacia el piso y de manera entre cortada hablo. Creo que tenemos menos tiempo de lo que esperábamos, una de ellos ya a empezado a saber cosas que no debe saber, y eso no es todo Voldemort, ya sabe de LOS SEIS PROTECTORES DE LA TIERRA, y el también los esta buscando, para destruirlos.

.-Pero si eso llegara a pasar, el futuro para el mundo mágico y tanto para el mundo Muggle estaría perdido, si el se llegara a apoderar de las habilidades de estos y peor si encuentra a sus contrarios.

.-Lo se por eso e requerido su ayuda necesitamos que usted aparezca lo antes posible, y que los chicos sepan que usted nunca murió y esta vivo, por que no creo que su reencuentro con el pasado sea bueno, así que lo dejo a su decisión profesor, por el momento me retiro tengo que informarles a los demás de esto, no veremos pronto. Así se paro y desapareció en el acto.

.-Creo entonces que es el momento de aparecer, de todas formas será lo mejor esperar otro poco. Se decía así mismo el antiguo director de Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de haber viajado por largo tiempo, por fin se encontraban en Hogwarts los aurores, el viaje había sido largo pero después de tantos años volvían a ese colegio que los había visto crecer y madurar.

.-Y bueno ya hemos llegado o todavía no. Decía un chico alto de cabello castaño.

.-Disculpe pero todavía nos falta llegar al colegio un poco, ya que por si no te has dado cuenta diel esto es la parada final, la castaña lo decía en tono de burla.

.-ya van a empezar tan temprano a discutir chicos.

.-Ni te esfuerces en detenerlos Eri, que en ese estado no hay quien los pare jejeje.

.-Bueno creo que tienes razón luna.

.-Harry o tu ron saben donde seguimos para llegar al colegio, por que si Hermione y Diel siguen así, no creo que lleguemos nunca.

..-Claro que si Ali, es por aquí señalaba el pelinegro. Estos empezaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban unos carruajes, que eran jalados por unos misterioso animal llamado Thestral, solo Harry, pudo ver a los magníficos corceles, pero lo que mas llamo su atención es que Ali, Eri, Ova, Mir y Diel se quedaron viendo fijamente exactamente a donde se encontraban estos, aunque Harry, les pregunto si los veían, estos negaron con la cabeza, ya que por que no veían nada solo por eso les había llamado la atención.

.-Chicos hay cuatro carruajes y somos nueve como nos vamos air.

.-Buen punto Ova, que les parece si Eri se va con Harry en uno, Diel y Hermione en otro, Ron y mir en otro y Luna, ova y yo en el ultimo.

La castaña, ya se iba a poner refunfuñar, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia elección ya que sus amigos ya habían seguido las instrucciones de la rubia, mientras que Diel le abria la puerta del carruaje, amablemente.

Al ir recorriendo el camino, Hermione veía por la ventana y al ver el gran lago, empezó a recordar los tiempos en Hogwarts.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flas Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un rubio, caminaba tranquilamente por los al rededores del colegio este venia un poco acalorado, era la temporada de Quiddichi y aunque los últimos dos partidos con Revenclaw y Huppleff los había ganado venia el partido mas duro el de Griffindor, al rubio después de un rato se detuvo a mirar el lago y se sentó a la orilla de este después de un rato, alguien le había tapado los ojos, ese olor que era ya muy conocido para el solo sonrio y en un jalón tumbo a la joven haciéndola caer en sus piernas.

.-Auch eso me dolió.

.-Así, pues en recompensa te daré un beso. Este besaba tiernamente a la Griffindor.

.-Hay Malfoy desde cuando te has vuelto tan cariñoso e.

.-mmm dejame pensar este ponía cara de seriedad, asi desde que una castaña me robo el corazón y no me lo devolvió.

.-Entonces me estas diciendo que quieres que te lo devuelva o que. La chica ya se había puesto seria y se había levantado impulsivamente.

El rubio solo se empezó a reir y ante esto la chica trato de marcharse, pero sintió unos carnosos labios que la besaban.

.-No te enojes, sabes que te amo Hermione y nunca de los nuncas te dejare ir entiendes. Selo decía mientras la abrazaba. Pero después de un momento la chica se despego y salió disparada en dirección al arbol y al voltear del otro lado vio que venía potter y wesley quienes se dirigían a la cabaña de el guardabosques.

.-Por que te escondes, ya me canse de estar escondiendo ante todos que te Amo.

.- Yo … esta solo se agacho.

.-Dime algo hasta cuando vamos a estar jugando a las escondidillas.

.-Draco yo.. no… quiero que lo sepan todavía entiéndeme.

.-pero yo ya me canse Hermione, de estarme escondiendo. Despues de decir esto EL rubio se fue en dirección al colegio, dejando a la castaña totalmente dolida.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Fin Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al colegio, la profesora McGonagall, ya los estaba esperando en compañía de Hagrid. Los ex alumnos de Hogwarts abrazaban feliz mente a sus antiguos profesores.

.-Que bueno que hayan llegado ya, me temo que les tengo malas noticias.

.-Malas noticias profesora.

.- Si Señor potter, parece que alguien ya sabe que vendrían y mando una carta, diciendo que si querían ver de vuelta a la Señorita Wesley, tendrían que entregarle a los opalos.

.-Los opalos, pero que es eso.

.-sinceramente se dice que es una leyenda señor Wesley.

.-Una leyenda que tiene mas de mil años no es así, Profesora McGonagall.

.-Y dime quien eres tu.

.-Perdonen por no presentarme antes, Mi nombre es Eri Mergonz.

.-Veo que esta informada.

.-Y parece que eso no es todo, según la leyenda se dice que son los mas poderosos seres de este mundo, perdón por interrumpir mi nombre es Hyde Takarai. Decia un recién llegado.

.-Miren chicos les presento al profesor Takarai, el es el profesor de Dcao en este curso.

.-mucho gusto contestaban todos.

.-Pero si es el hombre que me tope en Londres, no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño. Se decía así mismo una pelinegra.

Harry pronto se dio cuenta que su novia veía mucho al profesor al igual que este la veía a ella.

.-Mi nombre es Harry potter y ella es mi novi…Esta que se había adelantado a auto presentarse.

.-Eri Mergonz un placer profesor. Este la había tomado de la mano dejándola un ligero beso en la misma, acto que no le gusto en nada a el ojiverde.

Al ver la actitud de Harry , las chicas solo se pusieron delante de estos para presentarse delante del profesor, antes de que el pelinegro lo quisiera estrangular por los celos que este le había producido.

.-Como todos ya nos conocemos, me parece que necesito hablar con ustedes cuatro, porfavor pasen a mi oficina después de ospedarse en las habitaciones que Hagrid les mostrara. Esta quien señalaba a los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, después de decir esto se marcho, con el profesor de dcao.

Ron por mientras se le había a cercado a Harry, ya que noto que estaba mas que furioso.

.-Te sientes bien Harry.

.-No Ron mira como esta tan tranquila, después de que ese profesor de quinta le coqueteo.

.-Ya que a lo mejor es un acto de amabilidad.

.-De amabilidad ron, y dime por que no lo hizo con las demás e dime.

.-Tranquilízate Harry que hemos venido por Giny recuerdas. Después de meditar las cosas este se tranquilizo un poco.

Ya unas horas mas tarde los cuatro chicos se encontraban en la oficina de la directora mientras, que los demás decidieron conocer un poco las intalaciones con ayuda de Hagrid, a esepcion de Eri, quien se dirigía a el despacho de el profesor de dcao. Antes de tocar a la puerta solo se escucho la voz del mismo diciéndole que entrara.

.-Que buenos sentidos tiene, al presentir mi presencia.

.-tal vez, pero dime a que haz venido.

.-Quiero preguntarle algo usted fue el que veía fijamente a un edificio hace unos días en Londres no es asi.

.-Si así es y tu eres la joven que me pregunto mi nombre, tal vez por eso te me hiciste familiar.

.-Ya veo y sabe mucho sobre la leyenda de los opalos verdad, le gustaría contarme porfavor, si es que no le incomoda mi presencia.

.-No para nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Donde diablos, estará esa estúpida de Samhers, tiene mas de tres horas que se largo y no me dijo siquiera a donde iria.

.-No seas paranoico Malfoy, ni que fueras mi padre o mi novio para que te tenga que dejar cuentas, de a donde voy y a que hora regreso no te parece.

.-Al fin te dignas a parecer, y no talvez no soy ninguna de las dos cosas, pero soy un mortifago que tiene sangres sucias que matar.

.-jajajaja no me hagas reir si, es mas vengo a darte un mensaje de parte de Voldemort.

.-Ahora que quiere.

.-Dice que sigas mi plan renglón por renglón.

.-Eso no es cierto no te creo. Esta se acerco furiosamente.

.-Mira Malfoy si no me crees ese es tu problema asi que desde ahora acata mis ordenes y punto.

.-No te quieras pasar de lista con migo si, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie y mucho menos tuyas, asi que te vas largando de mi casa con todo y tu comadreja.

.-Pues no me voy y sacame si puedes. Y como niña berrinchuda se sento en el sillón aferrándose con uñas y dientes a este.

.-Sabes que has lo que quieras, en este preciso momento voy a hablar con el.

.-Pues no lo vas a encontrar por que se fue de Londres por un tiempo, a y otra cosa, ve como le vamos a hacer para llegar a Hogwarts por que en este presiso momento todos esos estúpidos mortifagos están ahí, planeando encontrar a nuestro conejillo de indias.

.-Con que ya llegaron. Pensaba el rubio algo a turdido. Aunque no tengo otra opción no me queda mas remedio que ir e investigar que traman, mientras quedate con tu comadreja a dios.

.-Quiero ver cuanto duras en volver a decepcionarte de tu amada, al ver que te esta tratando de sustituir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno tal vez tarde mucho para nada pero ahí esta, espero que te guste e para que no digas que no te complazco eee. Porfavor déjeme reviews, a los que me leen aunque se que este fics no es mucho del agrado de muchos.

Att saily


	12. LA CARTA

Capitulo 11

LA CARTA

.-Mira Malfoy si no me crees ese es tu problema así que desde ahora acata mis ordenes y punto.

.-No te quieras pasar de lista con migo si, yo no recibo ordenes de nadie y mucho menos tuyas, asi que te vas largando de mi casa con todo y tu comadreja.

.-Pues no me voy y sácame si puedes. Y como niña berrinchuda se sentó en el sillón aferrándose con uñas y dientes a este.

.-Sabes que has lo que quieras, en este preciso momento voy a hablar con el.

.-Pues no lo vas a encontrar por que se fue de Londres por un tiempo, a y otra cosa, ve como le vamos a hacer para llegar a Hogwarts por que en este preciso momento todos esos estúpidos aurores están ahí, planeando encontrar a nuestro conejillo de indias.

.-Con que ya llegaron. Pensaba el rubio algo aturdido. Aunque no tengo otra opción no me queda mas remedio que ir e investigar que traman, mientras quédate con tu comadreja a dios.

.-Quiero ver cuanto duras en volver a decepcionarte de tu amada, al ver que te esta tratando de sustituir.

.-Que has dicho. Este se volteo para mirarla con furia.

.-lo que oíste malfoy, te están sustituyendo que rápido no. Lo decía sarcásticamente y con una pequeña risa de burla, el rubio se quedo totalmente estático, por lo que oyó decir, Sin siquiera tener ganas de decir palabra alguna solo pasaban automáticamente fragmentos de su vida con esa castaña, las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba y que nunca lo olvidaría.

.-Eso no es cierto ni siquiera se de que me hablas. Y se volteo para dirigirse a la puerta.

.-Estas seguro, yo te puedo decir todo lo que esta pasando con Hermione Granger o es que ya no la recuerdas. La chica se había levantado y caminaba a escasos metros de el cuando Draco se volteo y la tomo fuertemente del brazo.

.-Yo saber algo de esa sangre sucia, no me hagas reír. Esas palabras le dolieron pero no permitiría que alguien le removiera los sentimientos que tanto le habían costado sepultar y dejar en el pasado.

.-No te creo te quieres hacer el fuerte para nada , a mi no me engañas se lo que sientes, pero lo que no comprendo es desde cuando dejaste de saber mentir. Esta se le acerco y lo beso y el rubio correspondió al beso, tal vez la mejor forma de olvidarla seria sustituyéndola así como ella lo estaba haciendo, poco a poco soltó del brazo a su compañera, y la fue llevando poco a poco a su recamara, donde al llegar recostó, suavemente a la pelirroja y la beso tiernamente. Así los besos de ser tiernos, pasaron a ser mas salvajes y ardientes, estos solo se separaban para tomar aire, lentamente fueron despojándose de la capa y los zapatos prosiguiendo por la camisa de el y la blusa de ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una de las profesoras miraba detenidamente, por la ventana del castillo, vio a tres chicas y un chico, pasear con el profesor de CCM el cual les estaba enseñando los alrededores de Hogwarts.

.-No cabe duda, que los tiempos difíciles para el mundo mágico y tanto para el mundo muggle han llegado, esperando a que todo este de nuestro lado y que no caiga la desgracia. Y así esta se retiro de la ventana.

.-Como que ya se tardaron muchos los demás no creen.

.-Pues tienes razón Mir pero tendrán cosas importantes que hablar con la profesora McGonagall.

.-Claro después de todo tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, pero mientras tanto vallamos a mi cabaña les preparare un delicioso jugo de calabaza.

Mientras Hagrid se adelantaba, los chicos tenían una pequeña reunión.

.-Oigan recuerdan lo que dijo Harry.

.-Si Ali dijo que no comiéramos nada de lo que prepara Hagrid. Decía una morena.

.-Enserio chicas no puede ser tan malo.

.-Bueno Ova ya que tienes tantas ganas nosotros tres veremos mientras tú lo pruebas y nos dices si es comestible.

.-Muy gracioso Diel, donde quedo ese tono de arrogancia.

.-Chicos apúrense que si no se pueden perder, les gritaba el gigantesco hombre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina de la directora estaban sentados los cuatro chicos y enfrente se encontraba la actual directora, el ambiente estaba tenso aunque no sabían realmente lo que encontrarían, decidieron entregarle el sobre a la profesora McGonagall, y que fuera ella quien lo abriera.

.-Están seguros que quieren que yo abra el sobre.

.-Si profesora lo estuvimos hablando esta tarde en el tren, antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

.-Muy bien señor Potter lo aremos como ustedes quieran.

La mujer saco su varita y apunto con esta al sobre que estaba en el escritorio, ya que estos no querían que pasara algún problema, pues aunque ya eran aurores, después de todo la profesora McGonagall tenía mucha mas experiencia como bruja que todos ellos juntos.

Al apuntar la varita tratando de ver si tenia algún hechizo, la bruja se quedo mirándola, con cara de incrédula al ver que aunque le aplicaba cualquier tipo de hechizo para probar que no tuviera ninguna maldición o algo similar no pasaba nada.

.-Que extraño. Solo salieron de los labios de la directora.

.-Profesora, acaso ocurre algo o por que se a quedado callada.

Esta solo volvió a tomar asiento y simplemente volvió a acercarles la carta a los cuatro jóvenes, y lo particularmente extraño era que la directora solo tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-Disculpe pero por que nuevamente no la regresa y la pone enfrente de nosotros, que acaso tiene algún hechizo que ni usted conozca por eso es que no la abre.

.-No es eso, señor Wesley.

.-Entonces profesora díganos que es lo que ocurre.

.-Bien señor Potter, esta carta simplemente no tiene ningún hechizo en ella y creo que no hay ningún peligro si alguno de ustedes la abre.

Nuevamente la sala se volvió a quedar en completo silencio, y aunque los cuatro jóvenes se quedaban viendo entre si, ninguno simplemente se atrevía abrir la misteriosa carta.

.-Bueno al diablo de todas formas es mi hermana. Ron tomo la carta y cuidadosamente la abrió, aunque lo que encontró en ella no fue lo que esperaban.

.-Esto es una burla o que. Gritaba eufórica la rubia.

.-Pero que es esto.

.-Simplemente señorita Granger eso parase ser un mapa y en el cual hay una inscripciones en la parte superior.

.-pero miren eso no es todo hay una carta.

Estos solo desdoblaron el papel.

Los chicos al leer esto solo se repitieron la ultima parte.

.-Que!!! Alguien me puede explicar por que nos llamaron los protectores de la tierra. Decia una castaña.

.-Haber dame aquí Harry yo seguiré leyendo. Ron como era de esperarse le arrebato la carta de las manos al ojiverde.

Hola mis estimados protectores de la tierra.

Esta carta es mas que nada para advertirles del peligro que tienen, aunque su amiga fue raptada ese no es el mayor problema que tienen en este momento, probablemente la profesora McGonagall ya se los haya dicho y también, les haya enseñado la carta que sus captores quieren a los opalos, tal vez simplemente no sepan que son los opalos, y precisamente esa es mi tarea, los opalos son seres que aparte de poseer poderes controlan a los seis elementos, y no solo eso tienen el poder de destruir a la tierra misma y desde ahora en adelante les pido por favor que cuiden de ellos y con esto me refiero a las seis personas que en este momento son los opalos, y se preguntaran también por que es que los llamo protectores de la tierra, pues verán ustedes son los guardianes de estos y como se darán cuenta, el enemigo los ha separado para que no protejan a los mismos, muy pronto sabrán quienes son los opalos. El mapa que tienen es sus manos protéjanlo con su vida misma, pues este indica exactamente donde se encuentran las reliquias sagradas de los antiguos protectores de la tierra que por derecho les corresponden y una cosa mas pueden estar seguros de algo, los opalos están mas cerca de lo que se imaginan, cuídense y protejan lo que mas aman.

Al terminar de leer esto ron, solo se lo arrebato Hermione, esta solo la leía una y otra vez sin entender nada.

.-Bueno ya lo saben después de tantos años, por fin el secreto de ser los guardianes de los opalos y protectores de la tierra por fin a salido a la luz.

.-Profesora, usted sabía esto. Solo los cuatro se quedaron viendo a la bruja que ahora se encontraba en la ventana.

.-Así es señorita lonvengood, pero creo que yo no soy la persona apropiada de decirles eso y contestarles esas preguntas, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para que la persona indicada se las responda, así que por favor salgan de mi despacho tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los aurores, para que la directora les contestara sus dudas no lograron hacer nada, ya que esta solo los saco de su despacho.

.-Bueno chicos no se ustedes, pero yo necesito investigar mas de los protectores de la tierra y lo opalos, quiero saber que realmente somos y a quienes vamos a proteger.

.-Esta bien, creo que yo también te acompañare y así abarcaremos más terreno.

.-Muy bien luna, Harry será mejor que guardes muy bien ese mapa, no quiero que vaya a pasar una desgracia y pueda caer en manos equivocadas.

.-Entendido Hermi, si saben algo por favor avísennos de inmediato. Así las dos chicas se dirigían rumbo a la biblioteca de la escuela.

.- Harry que te parece, si vamos a ver al profesor Takarai, el sabia un poco de los opalos, puede que el tenga idea de algo no crees.

.-No Ron no pienso ir a pedirle ayuda a ese profesor, si quieres ve tu y si averiguas algo por favor házmelo saber, yo por mientras iré a ver a Hagrid haber si el sabe algo. Esto lo dijo con un poco de enojo.

.-dime todavía sigues molesto con el verdad.

.-La verdad si y mucho o que dime acaso a ti te hubiera gustado que le coqueteara a Mir.

.-Ya te dije pudo haber sido un acto de caballerosidad y lo malinterpretaste.

.-No Ron, yo se lo que vi y no tienes por que defenderlo, ya mejor me voy nos vemos después.

El pelinegro se marcho algo furioso y dejando a Ron algo pensativo, al instante este se dirigió al despacho del profesor de dcao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EL profesor de dcao, era una persona muy interesante después de todo, tal vez el encontrarlo en Londres y por segunda ocasión verlo en Hogwarts, no era coincidencia después de todo. Y parecía ser un hombre que le gustaran mucho los felinos, ya que tenia una rara colección de ellos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una fotografía la cual estaba en el escritorio, en la cual se encontraba el, una mujer, un niño y se notaban que estaban muy felices.

Después de un momento de haber notado esto la chica se acerco tímidamente a la chimenea.

.-Le puedo preguntar algo. Decía la joven.

.-Si claro dime. Contestaba el hombre.

.-He tenido algo de curiosidad, que era lo que estaba viendo exactamente en Londres, yo se que es un atrevimiento de mi parte preguntárselo pero….

.-Simplemente veía a la ventana, donde se encontraba mi hijo y mi esposa.

Esta se volteo impulsivamente y al ver, este ya tenia en sus manos la fotografía que había visto al entrar y en la otra yacía un cigarrillo.

.-Yo no quise incomodarlo con mi pregunta lo lamento.

.-No te preocupes, después de todo ya lo supere, pero dime querías saber sobre los opalos no es así.

.-Si a eso venia principalmente.

EL profesor se había parado y buscaba algo en los libreros que tenia en su oficina. Aunque este se notaba un poco deprimido. Esta solo lo miro como buscaba desesperadamente algo.

.-Otra vez tiene esos ojos de tristeza, pensaba.

.-Aquí esta. Este había tomado un libro bastante grueso y volvió a sentarse delante del escritorio lo abrió en una de las paginas y lo volteo para que ella lo viera.

La chica solo empezó a leer detalladamente, se sorprendió un poco cuando lo vio, pero tal vez era demasiado importante para mantenerlo en secreto.

.-Profesor me podría prestar este libro necesito enseñárselo a los demás.

.-Si claro puedes llevártelo.

.-Muchas gracias. Así vio que esta salió corriendo del despacho.

.-Es muy hermosa, que lastima que ya tenga pareja y por otra parte soy unos años mayor que ella. Y nuevamente volvió a ver la fotografía y solo le brotaron unas lágrimas.

Eri iba a toda prisa y al salir del pasillo se encontró con Ron, que parecía iba a ver precisamente al profesor de dcao, pero esta impulsivamente lo jalo y lo llevo casi arrastrando a la cabaña de Hagrid, al llegar el gigante solo les dijo que los demás ya se habían marchado y que Harry exactamente, había ido a buscarla al despacho del profesor. Ron insistió para que Eri fuera a buscar a luna y a Hermi a la biblioteca, para después encontrarse con los demás aurores, y así se separaron.

Como era de esperarse el pelirrojo corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban hacia el despacho del profesor de dcao, por que si conocía bien a su amigo, iría armar un alboroto por sus tontos celos, pero por suerte lo encontró antes.

.-Harry, Harry gritaba el pelirrojo y así el ojiverde volteo y al instante se detuvo.

.-Pensé que irías a ver a el profesor Takarai, o es que interrumpiste algo. Exclamaba el chico.

.-De que estas hablando, y claro que fui a ver al profesor Takarai, pero cuando iba a tocar la puerta, me encontré con Eri que salía a toda prisa.

.-Y que acaso le hizo algo o que fue lo que paso contéstame Ron. Este quien ya lo tenia agarrado de la capa y lo zangoloteaba, fuertemente.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se soltaba del fuerte agarre de su amigo, para después tratarlo de detener, ya que después de que el se había zafado, el pelinegro ya se dirigía a toda prisa con dirección al despacho del profesor, pero rápidamente Ron lo había sujetado.

.-Escúchame Harry no le paso absolutamente nada a Eri, si no que al contrario ella encontró información de los opalos, y es por eso que me jalo, asi que después nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Hagrid, por que ahí se encontraban los demás, pero Hagrid, nos dijo que ya se habían ido y que tu habías ido preguntando por Eri.

.-Entonces si paso todo eso, dime en donde esta ella.

.-Precisamente después de ir a ver a Hagrid, yo le pedí a Eri que fuera a buscar a luna y a Hermione, para que nos contara a todos lo que había investigado, aunque ella insistió de que quería venir a buscarte por que se imagino lo que estabas pensando.

.-Hay ron discúlpame, simplemente ya no se ni que estoy haciendo.

.-Tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien no te preocupes, asi le palmeaba el hombro, para que sintiera su apoyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La obscuridad, otra vez había invadido esa pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba, estaba sola y cada vez mas deprimida por todo lo que había visto, tal vez no creía ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños había imaginado semejante cosa, pero si todo lo que había visto era cierto, sus amigos estaban en peligro y sin embargo no podría ayudarlos, por que ni siquiera sabia donde diablos se encontraba, talvez con suerte podría salir de esa terrible obscuridad e ir y avisar de todo, pero y si era tarde ya, si todo estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento y ella estaba solo ahí sentada sin poder ayudarlos, tenia que hacer algo y urgente.

Pero ni siquiera sabia que hacer y solo cuando se ponía a pensar en querer liberarse de ese lugar, solo venían mas fragmentos de las cosas tan terribles que pasarían, aunque en sus pequeñas visiones, nunca veía los rosotros de esas seis personas que ayudaban a sus amigos, lo único que sabia es que saldría lo antes posible para, tratar de advertirles del peligro que corrían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenia un leve remordimiento de conciencia, pensar que estaba ahí en la cama con la persona que en ese momento mas odiaba, y tal vez no la odiaba a ella, si no se odiaba asi mismo, nunca en su vida había tenido esa clase de remordimiento, ya que muchas veces había tenido sexo con muchas mortifagas y otras muchas brujas, pero por que con esa maldita Samhers, tenia que tener esa maldita pesadez, si ahora que lo recordaba, solo hacia lo de siempre se bañaba se salía y les dejaba una pequeña nota a sus amiguitas, para que supieran que habían pasado una noche con el mortifago mas temido después de voldemort, pero seguía sin explicarse por que de repente veía en su pecho y veía a un ángel recargada en el, la chica tenia una leve sonrisa, tal vez era por que estaba soñando con algo muy hermoso, o solo por que le había gustado el rato que había pasado con el rubio.

Pronto la chica se voltio y abrazo a la almohada como si abrazara a su osito de peluche favorito, le gustaba ver como la joven sonreía, pero que rayos estaba pensando, acaso se estaba enamorando de ella, no podía ser cierto, no tenia mucho que la había conocido y tal vez era igual que las otras zorras que se habían metido con el, pero muy en el fondo el sabia que no era cierto, pero por que era diferente por que no lo entendía, después de un rato de meditar las cosas se quedo plenamente dormido.

Después de un rato, la pelirroja se levantaba, estaba esperando que el rubio se durmiera por completo, simplemente se visto se arreglo y le dejo una nota, aunque antes de dejarla en el buro de alado de la almohada de Draco le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

.-odio hacer esto, aunque es la única forma, no tengo ninguna opción. Y en el acto desapareció,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La castaña iba de un lado a otro, la desesperación la estaba matando y para colmo ni Harry ni ron, aparecía, ya tenia un poco de fatiga, pues luna y ella habían leído demasiados libros y no habían encontrado ninguna información, sin embargo Eri la tenia y ese par para colmo no aparecía y mientras tanto la pelinegra no les quiso decir nada, hasta que prácticamente llegaran todos, ya que no pretendía explicar decir dos veces la cosas.

.-Ya por favor Eri dinos que encontraste.

.-Lo siento Luna pero tenemos que esperar a Ron y a Harry, para que ellos también se enteren.

.-Pero que no te das cuenta que ni siquiera están aquí, ya me canse y no llegan.

.-Tranquilízate Granger, eso dos no han de tardar.

.-Mira Diel no me estés molestando en estos momentos, suficiente tengo con esto.

.-Ya chicos no peleen es probable que Harry y ron no tarden, según por lo que nos dijo Eri Ron fue a buscar a Harry y así que ya han de estar de camino.

-.Si Ova estoy de acuerdo contigo mi ronni es muy listo y ya lo ha deber encontrado.

.-Hay Mir sinceramente a ti solo se te pueden ocurrir ese tipo de barbaridades en estos momento.

.-Mira Ali que tu no tengas, ni perro que te ladre, no es para que nos amargues la vida a todos.

.-Así pues mira quien lo dice.

Y así todos empezaron a discutir con todos al mismo tiempo, en que Harry y ron empezaban a pelearse y a unirse al gran arguende que armaban.

Pero simplemente nadie noto la presencia de de cinco personas que entraban a la habitación.

.-SILENCIO!!! Se oyó decir en la habitación. Ante esto todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, y cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, Hagrid y el profesor Takarai y a lado de estos a un hombre viejo de gran barba y de anteojos de luna, quien era el que había interrumpido en la sala.

.- Profesor…. Dumblerdor. Exclamaba la castaña al ver al antiguo director de Hogwarts quien le sonreía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que te guste-

Att saily


	13. LOS OPALOS

Capitulo 12

LOS OPALOS

.- Profesor…. Dumblerdor. Exclamaba la castaña al ver al antiguo director de Hogwarts quien le sonreía.

.-Buenas noches señorita Granger. Exclamaba el anciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al instante la castaña ya se encontraba en los brazos de este, los demás solo se quedaron inmóviles al ver delante de ellos a el hombre que por años creían muerto, era algo increíble y sorprendente solo de pensarlo.

.-Espero que mi presencia después de tanto tiempo no los incomode. Solo alcanzo a decir pues todos los ex alumnos de Hogwarts lo abrazaban a acepción de los otros cinco presentes, que solo se quedaban en silencio al ver la mirada del profesor hacia ellos.

Ya después de un rato de abrazos, lagrimas y risas todo volvió a la calma y con ello el lugar se lleno totalmente de tensión, al recordar los sucesos que años atrás los habían dejado marcados y que ahora se hacían confusos, para todos, el silencio que ahora invadía la habitación era roto por la actual directora de Hogwarts.

.-Bueno chicos ahora que saben que el profesor Dumblerdor, no esta muerto y pues su regreso mas que nada fue por los opalos.

.-Profesor díganos usted va a ser el que nos va a contestar las preguntas que la profesora McGonagall, nos a negado responder.

.-YO no soy el mas conveniente para explicar esas preguntas señor wesley, sin embargo hay alguien que si se las puede y mas bien debe responderles, pero me parece conveniente que nuestros aurores aquí presentes se los explicaran como debe ser, no es así. Y al instante volteo a ver a los cinco jóvenes que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la habitación.

.-Pero profesor por que se los queda viendo de tal forma a ellos, que yo sepa son aurores extranjeros no es así. Y del mismo modo veía a sus nuevos amigos.

.-Vera señorita Granger, aquí sus colegas tienen algo que confesarles a todos ustedes. Lo decía con un poco de malicia y con una sonrisa sínica.

.-Profesor Snape no creo que esa sea la forma de insinuar las cosas. El moreno se quedo viendo al gigantesco hombre.

.-Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hagrid.

.-Yo no se para que vino usted profesor Takarai si cuando esto sucedió usted no se encontraba en el colegio.

.-Ya vasta de reclamos si Severus y deja que aquí los presentes hablen, que solo confundes mas las cosas.

.-Ya vasta queremos que alguien nos explique las cosas no estamos entendiendo nada, y no es que saber que el profesor Dumblerdor esta vivo no nos de gusto y todo, pero entiendan giny esta secuestrada por ese , bastardo de malfoy y no sabemos si esta bien y será mejor que nos expliquen todo.

.-Esta bien Harry les explicaremos todo. Decía una pelinegra que se encontraba a escasos metros de el.

Al oir esto que venia de voz de una de sus nuevas compañeras todos al instante se voltearon y sin dudar solo los vieron a todos con ojos inquisidores y a la vez de no entender nada, Harry tal vez se quedo consternado al ver que la que hablaba era nada mas que Eri su actual novia, pero después de un rato reacciono y recordó que para eso los quería ver Eri, ya que había conseguido información, o era eso o que les habían mentido en todo.

.-Es verdad tu nos ibas a decir algo no es así.

.-Así es pero no es lo que ustedes piensan Harry. Al instante se acerco al ojiverde y le entrego el libro que hace mas de tres horas el profesor Takarai, le había prestado, Harry lo tomo con tal rapidez y al ver lo que contenía no pudo sostenerlo y solo se quedo en shock total quedando el libro a escasos metros de los pies de Hermione, esta sin pensarlo dos veces, lo levanto y dio un pequeño grito ahogado. Al ver los demás que Hermione se quedaba al igual que Harry el libro fue pasado de manos en manos hasta llegar nuevamente a su dueño.

El profesor Takarai vio detenidamente lo que ya todos habían visto hace un momento, tal vez no le había puesto demasiada atención, ya que no entendía que era lo que les asombraba tanto pero al notar cual era la causa solo sonrío y vio a los demás profesores, que estos no notaban ningún cambio, pues por lo visto todos sabían algo que el ignoraba.

.-Bueno a hora que lo saben entenderán por que no se los habíamos dicho, y si así lo hacíamos no era conveniente para todos, por el contrario no nos quedo otra opción mas que adelantar las cosas por motivos que el profesor Dumblerdor les explicara. Explicaba la rubia.

.-Pero de todas formas no es suficiente con todo lo que he pasado ya, por que otra vez tengo que ser algo que no quiero.

.-Harry, así como todos aquí presentes en esta sala, sabemos que eres alguien que a superado cosas, que cualquier joven de tu edad hubiera muerto.

.-De todas formas no pienso aceptarlo, me niego a hacerlo Ova.

.-Por favor Potter donde quedo ese alumno que siempre sobre paso las reglas, y que siempre perdono a todos.

.-Mire profesor Snape, el caso de que en mi vida hayan ocurrido cosas extremadamente, horribles no tengo por que aceptar, a ese maldito, sabiendo lo que hizo.

.-Pero Harry si la que tendría que estar molesta seria a Hermione, no tienes por que ponerte así.

.-Como luna tu crees que Hermione no nos importa o que, si por lo mismo yo tampoco pienso aceptarlo y mas bien creo que es una coincidencia. Decía este con los brazos cruzados.

.-Ronni por favor es algo que alguien muy sabio me dijo, las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable. Alcanzo a decir una morena.

.-No me importa, ya que no pienso aceptarlo y de todas formas si esto fuera cierto, dices que Hermione tendría que haber tenido algo con ese bastardo y como todos sabemos que ella lo detestaba y lo odiaba, eso quiere decir que esto no pasara no es así Hermione.

La castaña al oír esto el cuerpo le tembló, y sintió que simplemente todo se vendría a bajo, pareciera que el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma, tenia ya suficiente con saber que era una de las guardianes para los opalos, pero estar con el nuevamente era totalmente absurdo y estúpido, no quería volver a recordar todo lo que había pasado y los sentimientos que tanto le costo ocultar, y pareciera que no tendría otra opción que confesarles todo a sus amigos, tal vez no sabría que reacción tomarían, pero lo único que esperaba era que la comprendieran y tener su apoyo.

.-Hermione tu y Draco no tuvieron nada que ver verdad. Decía luna quien ya se había acercado y en un arranque de desesperación Hermione se veía en brazos de Luna quien la consolaba.

.-No es cierto verdad, eso quiere decir que en verdad tuviste algo que ver con ese Maldito mortifago Hermione.

.-Yo … no… podía decírselos es que todo paso tan rápido que….

.-Que que Hermione, que por eso siempre me rechazaste y que tonto pensé que por que en realidad Harry era con el que tenias algo que ver, Que idiota fui al no darme cuenta.

Y ron salía a toda prisa pero Mir lo detuvo y solo negó con la cabeza y este solo se detuvo y se sento en un sillón que estaba muy cerca para después agachar la cabeza.

.- Es verdad eso Hermione. Solo decía Harry quien ahora se encontraba enfrente de esta pues ya no abrazaba a luna.

.-Miren chicos tal vez nosotros no deberíamos meternos en esto pero es que, hay algo mas que debemos informarles.

.-Dime Eri que mas averiguaste, que podría ser peor que esto.

.-Ron la verdad, es que como están las cosas es mejor que lo sepan de una vez por todas.

.-Que es lo que debemos saber ali.

.-Verán nosotros sabemos quienes son los opalos y donde se encuentran.

.-Bueno si saben la ubicación exacta de esas personas será mas fácil encontrarlas y así poder saber a lo que realmente nos vamos a enfrentar no lo creen.

.-Perdona que te desilusione, tan rápido luna pero los opalos no saben mas que ustedes.

.-Pero mir como pueden decir eso si no los conocen.

.-Ron te sorprenderíamos cuanto los conocemos. Decía el joven que estaba a un lado de la chimenea.

.-Entonces si los conocen también pues díganles que estamos dispuestos ayudarlos, pero yo me voy a negar rotundamente a aceptar a esa idiota de malfoy.

.-Pues creo que eso para ustedes va a ser un total problema mis queridos aurores, verán se los digo por que como ya les había dicho la señorita Viclop ya les había dicho ellos saben menos que ustedes.

.-profesor Dumblerdor, disculpe mi atrevimiento al preguntar esto, pero me puede decir por que sabe usted tanto de esos opalos.

.-Mire profesor Takarai, usted no sabe por que en ese tiempo usted no impartía clases en Hogwarts durante esos cursos, pero por motivos muy importantes se me hizo constar que usted era la persona adecuada para enseñarles a los opalos magia junto con los profesores aquí presentes, y a los protectores de la tierra.

.-Ya veo, pero entonces donde están mis alumnos, aparte de los protectores de la tierra.

.-Aquí estamos decía Una pelinegra. Al mismo tiempo que todos volteaban para verla.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco despertaba muy animado, al extender su brazo para abrazar a su compañera, solo abrazo la almohada al darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba, se levanto y se puso los bóxers que había tirado y empezó a recorrer la casa, tratando de encontrarla, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, al poco rato regreso a su habitación a colocarse sus prendas y al ver que en el buro había una nota, no dudo en tomarla y leerla rápidamente.

Hola

Mi querido Malfoy disculpa por no avisar y marcharme así pero hubo un contratiempo y me tuve que ir espero regresar esta noche, para partir a Hogwarts.

AT&T Ela samhers

p.d. Muchas gracias por hacerme pasar ese momento tan bello. Y por favor no te vayas sin mi.

Este solo arrugo la nota y la arrojo junto a la cama y se volvió a costar en la cama, dejando solo que sus recuerdos regresaran, y para su ayuda había comenzado a llover.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flas Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El aire se oía a través de las ventanas, hacia un poco de frio y había comenzado a llover, las gotas de la lluvia se oían cada vez mas fuerte, esa chica de ojos marrones lo veía tan tiernamente, el rubio solo evadió la mirada, después de un rato empezó a sentir pequeñas gotas que bajaban en su pecho, subió la vista hacia el techo para ver si no había alguna grieta o agujero en el cual se estuviera colando el agua, al bajar su mirada, vio a la chica derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, el ambiente no ayudaba en mucho, este de repente se puso a pensar que no fue buena idea el estar ahí con ella, pero sin embargo era lo mas bello que pudo sentir al estar junto a esa castaña que lo hacia sentir feliz y vivo. Este le tomaba su mentón y lo alzaba para que lo viera.

.-Dime por que lloras a caso te arrepentiste de estar con migo.

.-No es eso, simplemente que estoy feliz, y me alegra de que la primera vez haya sido con tigo.

.-Si es eso entonces no entiendo por que lloras.

.-Ya te lo dije es que fue un momento muy bello para mi gracias Draco.

Y asi besaba nuevamente a la chica, dejando que la mansión embrujada, la lluvia y el viento fueran testigos de su amor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Flash Back°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Este se había levantado, dirigiéndose a la ventana, vio como cada gota bajaba, era tonto pensar que después de tantos años no la había olvidado, pero la verdad es que Samhers se parecía tanto a Hermione, simplemente pareciera que ella hubiera aceptado el estar con el y abandonar a sus amigos, solo por que lo amaba, pero su realidad era otra por que ella los había elegido a ellos a ese maldito cara rajada de Potter y a la comadreja de wesley, prácticamente no se explicaba por que diablos ellos, que tenían ellos que el no, pero aunque así fuera, sabia perfectamente que aunque Hermione hubiera elegido estar con el ella no seria feliz si ellos no estaban con ella. Aunque poder pensar que podría volver a ser feliz se hacia presente con la llegada de Samhers, pero si era eso y melina donde quedaba en todo esto, después de todo ella era su prometida, bueno y decir que otra vez cambiar de prometida, pero en fin el en este momento no importaba si no vengarse de ella la que lo desprecio.

Al instante sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban y este se volteo y alcanzo a decir.

.-Samhers ya regresaste y la beso.

La chica rápidamente se zafo y le dio una cachetada.

.-No es posible Malfoy que rápido te olvidaste de mi.

.-A melina eres tu. Exclamaba secamente.

La chica ya tenía una cara totalmente molesta y los brazos cruzados.

.-Hace dos meses solo decías mi nombre que rápido me olvidaste, que apoco me vas a decir que es mejor que yo en la cama, que te hace sentir mas cosas de las que yo te hago.

.-no empieces melina si y ya lárgate.

.-Es una maldita zorra, claro quien se metería con un hombre que apenas conoce si no fuera una zorr….

.-Cuida tus palabras melina no me obligues a..

.-A que malfoy me piensas golpear por ofender a tu amante o que.

Este solo se quedo viéndola con ira. Y se volteo fijando su vista hacia la calle.

.-Tal vez el no pero yo si. Decía una pelirroja recién llegada que le había dado un puñetazo a la morena.

Esta inmediatamente saco su varita lanzando un rayo verdoso, pero al ver que ya no se encontraba ahí se volteo a buscar a todos lados, cuando sintió la varita detrás de ella.

.-Eres una estúpida, estas muerta y vas a morir con la maldición con la que me querías asesinar, pero antes te voy a hacer sufrir desgraciada. Le decía la pelirroja en su oído.

De su varita salía una luz blanca que la estaba haciendo retorcerse, por la habitación, sus ojos ya tenían un color blanquizco y de su nariz salía sangre al mismo tiempo que su boca. Draco al darse cuenta de esto se volteo y le grito pero Samhers ya estaba en el piso con su varita aun lado, El rubio la empezó a zangolotear y no sabia lo que le pasaba rápidamente la cargo y la puso en la cama. Y Cuando regreso por Melina esta ya no se encontraba.

Des pues de dos horas la pelirroja despertó y busco su varita rápidamente, pero no la encontró y vio a Draco, quien estaba a un lado.

.-Dame mi varita Draco.

.-Que le hiciste a melina.

.-A melina tiene que estar tirada.

.-No esta que fue lo que le sucedió.

Esta se paro rápidamente y busco el cuerpo de su rival pero no lo encontró después sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen cayendo, Draco rápidamente la levanto, y la volvió a recostar.

.-No puede ser ella es una de ellas, maldita sea tengo que ir a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

.-Que estas diciendo mírate como estas, tu no vas a ningún lado.

.-Malfoy tu no eres nadie para impedirme nada, yo no tengo por que vivir pero ellos si.

.-De que diablos estas hablando no comprendo nada.

.-No hay nada que entender me voy, dame mi varita Draco. Esta ya se había levantado.

.-Esta bien te daré tu varita si me dices que sucede.

.-Muy bien te diré todo pero, prométeme que después de lo que te diga me ayudaras.

.-Y dime que recibiré a cambio.

.-Tu nombre en el mundo mágico será limpiado y salvaremos a tu madre.

.-Que tus sabes donde esta mi madre.

.-Si yo lo se, un momento. La chica salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación seguida por Draco.

.-Que pasa. Decía el rubio algo preocupado.

.-maldita se llevo Giny Wesley, ese era su objetivo, ya no hay tiempo de explicaciones, dame la mano.

.-Como que se llevaron a la comadrejita.

Sin previo aviso lo tomo y al instante aparecieron en Hogwarts.

.-Busca a Dumblerdor. Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir después de desmayarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pequeña de los wesley, despertaba en una habitación, por lo que se veía era en una celda, muy obscura, enfrente de ella estaba una mujer que la veía, con ira.

.-donde estoy.

.-en el infierno niña, eres mía.

.-Que, déjeme salir por favor. La chica empezó a llorar y al instante la mujer salió disparada, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una maldición de crucio, a la pelirroja, esta se retorcía de dolor y después solo le lanzo un rayo rojizo dejándola inconsciente.

.-Con esto estamos a mano Saily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una chica pelinegra paseaba por los jardines de Hogwarts, cuando volteaba repentinamente y vio que alguien venia a toda prisa rodando por las escaleras , esta no se pudo quitar a tiempo, cayéndole enzima a la chica. El hombre rápidamente se levanto y le extendió la mano a la joven y como el jalón fue muy fuerte esta cayo enzima del profesor. Los dos se empezaron a reír sin motivo alguno.

.-Lo lamento discúlpame pero es que, fue mi culpa.

.-si pero también fue la mía lo siento no debí ser tan brusca al levantarme.

.-No te preocupes, le decía. Con risa.

Al instante que nuevamente se levantaban los dos.

.-Y dime que haces a estas horas por aquí ya es muy tarde para que una joven tan linda ande sola no crees.

.-Gracias, pues tratando de despejar mi mente de todo, pues ya que yo soy la líder por el momento, así que a mi me corresponde llevar la carga por el momento.

.-Ha ya veo y dime por que eres la líder por el momento.

.-Lo siento profesor no puedo decirle a nadie esto.

.-No te preocupes, no ningún problema espero que pronto puedas confiar en mi y por favor, no me digas profesor todo el tiempo, mejor llámame hyde.

.-Esta bien entonces a mi llámeme, Eri le parece.

.-Me parece muy bien así los dos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y caminaron hasta llegar al lago de el castillo.

.-Que hermosa se ve la luna esta noche.

.-Si es verdad se ve muy bella.

.-Sera mejor que nos vayamos puede que nos estén buscando.

.-Esta bien vámonos.

Los dos iban caminando en la orilla del lago, cuando en eso, la joven se callo y se torció el tobillo.

.-Demonios, solo a mi me puede pasar esto, estúpida rama.

.-Te lastimaste, dame la mano te ayudo a levantarte.

.-Si gracias. Este la levanto pero la chica grito, ya que no pudo apoyar el pie en el piso.

.-maldición me duele mucho.

Sin ni siquiera avisarle a la joven El pelinegro cargo a la chica, poniéndola un poco roja por el acto y así la llevo a la enfermería, para que madama ponfrey, la curara.

.-Discúlpame no quise causar problemas.

.-Esta bien no hay problema y que bueno que iba contigo a que fueras sola no crees.

.-Si es verdad por que no conozco algún hechizo para remediar el torcerse un tobillo. Y así los dos reían.

La escena era captada por un joven rubio que de igual forma, estaba en las mismas circunstancias, pero a diferencia que su acompañante no iba riendo sino, al contrario iba sangrando y estaba inconsciente.

Rápidamente ágilmente se dirigió a donde estaba el despacho de la directora de la actual Hogwarts, pero sin embargo no sabia como rayos iba a buscar a Dumblerdor a menos que lo sacara de la tumba o como, lo ultimo que le había dicho era eso pero como, no tenia opción su única salida era encontrar a la profesora McGonagall y que ella le ayudara o eso era lo único que se le venia a la mente por el momento.

Al llegar a la entrada del despacho, donde se encontró el ave, cual fue su sorpresa que las escaleras se mostraron dé repente y este no dudo en subir, ya en la puerta del despacho, este empujo la puerta, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un hombre de cabellera blanca una gran barba y sus peculiares gafas de media luna.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor, pero como se suponía que…

.-Que le sucedió, decía el profesor, mientras hacia aparecer una camilla, en la cual el rubio la colocaba, delicadamente.

.-Va a estar bien profesor.

.-espero que si solo contestaba este.

.-Por favor Samhers no puede ser que seas tan débil para no resistir esto.

El profesor Dumblerdor, ya había mandado llamar a la profesora, McGonagall junto con el profesor Snape y con Mir.

Estos llegaron algo precipitados y la primera en Pasar fue Mir quien colocaba sus manos, en la parte del abdomen donde la pelirroja sangraba, para que después de un momento la herida sanara y la chica reaccionara.

Snape por lo mientras levantaba su cabeza con la ayuda de McGonagall mientras le hacia tomar una poción, que poco a poco esta iba tosiendo y queriendo escupir.

.-Vaya Samhers, tómatela toda que esto te va hacer bien.

Después de un rato, había recobrado el conocimiento, y le gritaba al profesor de pociones.

.-Que rayos era eso, sabia asqueroso.

.-y créame lo quería hacer mas.

.-Me sigue odiando tanto o que.

.-Digamos que no me simpatizas.

.-Bueno ya estuvo bien, que ocurrió Señorita Samhers.

.-Profesor esto es grave necesito hablar con usted en privado.

.-Esta bien, por favor Severus, has que se asee el joven malfoy y dale ropa limpia para que se cambien y que descanse un poco y haz que Hagrid y el profesor Takarai vengan también.

.-Esta bien . Contestaba sacando al rubio del despacho y llevándose con el moreno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno ahi esta júzgalo por ti misma, asekus.jejeje.

att saily


	14. LA LIDER DE LOS OPALOS

CAPITULO 13

La lider de los opalos

Eri se encontraba en la enfermería con el profesor Takarai, ya que la enfermera ponfrey le había puesto algo para que su herida sanara.

.-Muchas gracias hyde por traerme disculpa que te haya causado molestias.

.-No te preocupes fue un placer haberte traído, pero dime la enfermera ponfrey dijo que tu herida era ya muy vieja no es así.

.-Bueno la verdad es que fue cuando por primera vez fui en una de mis misiones en la escuela ninja.

.-O que sorpresa eres ninja, pero dime algo? si eso es verdad como fue que te lastimaste el tobillo.

.-En serio es una tontería no querrás saberlo. Esta fruncía el seño.

.-Por favor no creo que sea tan malo.

Después de un rato de contarle todo al profesor, el cual se moría de la risa la chica ya se encontraba un poco molesta, por su reacción y al mismo tiempo le agradaba ver sonriendo y riendo de tal forma al hombre.

.-Ya vez no te hubiera contado. Esta que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con su puchero de niña berrinchuda, lo cual no hacia mas que darle mas gracia al profesor de dcao.

Harry al enterarse que Eri se había lastimado se dirigía con ova directamente a la enfermería y precisamente cuando iban a entrar vieron como el Eri y el profesor se estaban besando, Harry simplemente no dijo nada y salió muy disgustado sin decir nada, Ova se había escondido pues el profesor Takarai, iba saliendo en ese mismo momento.

.-Ova se exactamente que estas ahí ya sal de tu escondite quieres. Exclamaba la pelinegra algo fría.

Después de unos segundos de decir esto, la castaña salía de su escondite dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba Eri.

.-Te diste cuenta no es así.

.-De que estas hablando. Esta ya había volteado el rostro viendo a los ojos a ova.

.-no te hagas la tonta sabias que Harry estaba conmigo por eso fue que lo hiciste no es así. Ya lo decía con la voz exaltada.

.-Mira yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie, yo hago lo que se me da la gana y mientras yo este a cargo tu no tienes por que estarme reprochándome nada de mi vida personal entiendes. La joven ya se había puesto enfrente de Ova y solo al decir esto la había estado apuntando con el dedo índice.

.-Esta bien que tu seas la líder por el momento pero eso no te da derecho a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

.-Pues a ti no te importa, a ¡O QUE¡ estas celosa por que a ti no te ladra ni el perro, o simplemente por que te gusta Harry.

.-Estas mal Eri a mi Harry no me gusta y si a si fuera a ti que te importa.

.-Que rápido lo olvidaste, pensé que te morías por el, a pero es verdad el nunca te hizo caso. Y así se reía burlonamente. La castaña estaba a punto de darle un cachetada cuando alguien la detuvo.

.-No es tiempo para estar peleando entre nosotras, Ela esta aquí y nos necesita.

.-Esta me las vas a pagar Eri esto no se queda así. Y así salía directo hacia la dirección seguida por sus otras dos compañeras, quien Eri ya había hecho aparecer su ropa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho del profesor Snape, Draco solo caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer o que pensar, no sabia ni como el profesor Dumblerdor estaba vivo y por que Samhers lo sabia, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque por lo que le había dicho el profesor Snape, los aurores se encontraban ahí y era mas que obvio que si lo veían por los pasillos pensarían que iba a matarlos. Sin mas que decir no aguanto estar ahí y salió de las mazmorras siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo viera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho de el profesor Dumblerdor, ya se encontraban los profesores.

.-O Ela me da tanto gusto de verte. Decia el gigantesco hombre quien abrazaba a la pelirroja, que a no ser por la profesora McGnagall esta ya estaría en la enfermería ya que Hagrid la estaba dejando sin aire.

.-A coff… a mi coff… también me coff.. da mucho coff.. verte Hagrid.

.-Bueno Los cite a quie por que la señorita Samhers me trae muy malas noticias.

.-ya hora que sucede profesor.

.-Me temo que no es nada bueno minerva, y será mejor que ella les explique.

Al instante se escucho la puerta quien abrirla eran los opalos, quien al ver a su líder se dirigían para abrazarla a acepción del castaño quien solo se ponía a lado de la ventana.

.-Pensamos que te veriamos dentro de unos días.

.-Si yo también lo pensé así Ali pero, mis planes fueron arruinados.

.-Pero que estas diciendo pues que fue lo que sucedió. Exclamaba el joven que se encontraba a escasos metros de ella.

.-eso era precisamente lo que les iba a explicar a todos cuando tu y las demás llegaron.

.-por la cara de preocupación que pones creo que no es nada bueno verdad.

.-Asi es mir, verán raptaron a Giny wesley y eso no estodo la rapto una mortifaga llamada melina y eso no es lo peor creo que ella es una de nuestras contrarias.

.-pero por que dices eso.

.-yo le aplique uno de los hechizos que solo nosotros como opalos conocemos y lo contraataco y me derribo.

.-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces ella es una de ellas.

.-Bueno profesor y si usted me lo permite mañana en la mañana se les será comunicado a los protectores de la tierra de las reliquias, ya que si ellas las encuentran antes me temo que será demasiado tarde para el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.

.-Me parece que tenemos otro problema.

.-Como, pues ahora que paso se suponía que Eri estaba a cargo mientras yo estaba ausente. Mientras la miraba inquizidoramente.

.-Es que eso no fue mi culpa, lo que pasa es que ni Harry, ni Ron piensan aceptar a malfoy en el equipo.

.-Pero por que.

.-Simplemente por el echo de que es un mortifago, y que según ellos engaño vil mente a Hermione.

.-Entonces si que es un problema Ali, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de que ellos se comporten como chiquillos cuando la vida de que, todos corren peligro, y créeme no por que a ellos se les ha metido eso en la cabeza, voy a dejar que el mundo muera.

.-Si es así no se hable mas mañana mismo se les asignara a cada uno una misión para encontrar las reliquias.

.-Estamos en problemas. Solo se oyó decir en coro a los cinco chicos.

.-De que hablan decía secamente Snape.

.-Harry, esta apunto de encontrarse con Draco.

.-Maldición no hay tiempo, Ali usa tu velocidad y ve y distrae a Harry mientras yo voy por Draco.

Así mientras la rubia salía a toda prisa del despacho, la pelirroja ya se había desvanecido, dejando al profesor de dcao impactado.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor como lo hacen.

.-Muy pronto sabrá sus habilidades por lo pronto quiero que todos descansen ya que mañana será un día bastante difícil.

Al salir del despacho Eri se le había acercado al profesor Takarai, para después alejándose ambos en dirección a la oficina de este. Para ser observados por Ova.

.-Mira a esa maldita yéndose con el y Harry que.

.- Te estas comportando muy raro ova, pensé que no te importara lo que hiciera Eri.

.-No me importa mir si no que solo esta jugando con los sentimientos de Harry y no se me hace justo.

.-Si pero acuérdate que estar con Harry fue una orden que se le impuso a Eri, a si mismo como a mi y a diel, para así estar mas cerca de ellos.

.-De todas formas no se me hace justo que jueguen con sus sentimientos. Y así se retiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Que no te dijeron que te quedaras en las mazmorras malfoy.

Este volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de ella.

.-Te encuentras bien que fue lo que te ocurrió, tienes muchas explicaciones que darme. Decía ya esto ultimo con un poco de arrogancia.

.-Esta bien malfoy te dire todo pero primero vayámonos de aquí que no es seguro que te vean los demás aurores por el momento.

Con algo de enojo siguió a Ela devuelta a las mazmorras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras Ali ya había detenido a Harry aunque este se veía un poco mal, después de estar un rato con ella decidió irse a dormir, pues como ali le había dicho parecía que mañana seria un día difícil. Pero en el camino se encontró con quien menos hubiera querido ver.

.-Como te encuentras de tu tobillo. Exclamo con algo de frialdad.

.-Bien gracias, tenemos que hablar Harry.

.-A si de que.

.-Mira Harry creo que nuestra relación no va bien, y es que la verdad… yo…

.-Que se que estas con el profesor Takarai, asi que será mejor que te vallas con y doy por terminada esta relación. Este ya se iba a marchar cuando, esta lo sujeto.

.-Discúlpame Harry, la verdad es que yo no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo, ya que estar contigo fue algo que tuve que hacer para acercarme a ti.

.-Pero por que si era así me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio y no estaría tan enamorado de ti.

.-Es que ese no es el problema ya que no estas enamorado de mi Harry, tu sigues amando a Giny y es con ella con quien debes estar no conmigo, y si todavía no te has dado cuenta de eso que lastima me das.

Así la joven se marcho dejando a Harry mas confundido que antes, ya que realmente cuando vio que esta se besaba con el profesor Takarai, simplemente no le dolió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente todos fueron presentados con Ela, aunque la llegada de malfoy al castillo no fue del agrado de todos.

.-Bueno como todos saben nosotros somos los opalos y por lo tanto a nosotros nos tienen que proteger por el momento.

.-dime Ela, por que por el momento, que no se suponía que para eso estamos.

.-Bueno Hermione veras falta uno de los protectores y mientras no estén todos nosotros no podremos hacer nada al respecto, ya que no tenemos todos nuestros poderes por asi decirlo, por lo tanto tendrán que ir a buscar cada una de las reliquias que les corresponden por derecho.

.-Tu nos mandaste la carta no es así, por eso dijiste los opalos están mas cerca de lo que piensan ahora lo comprendo.

.-Si yo fui la que les escribí la carta. Y también fui la que rapte a giny.

.-Que si tu fuiste donde esta ella.

.-Desgraciadamente, uno de nuestros enemigos la tiene, así que tendremos que apresurarnos para salvarla.

.-Bueno si antes estaba preocupado por que estaba en manos de malfoy ahora estoy mal.

.-Tranquilízate ronni no le harán nada mientras sepan que es un protector de la tierra.

.-Serian tan amable de entregarme el mapa que les di por favor.

Inmediatamente luna se lo entrego, para después ver como el mapa se rompía en seis pedazos, marcando cada uno una posición. Y entregándole a cada uno de los opalos un pedazo del mapa.

.-Cada pequeño trozo les marcara exactamente donde se encuentra cada una de las reliquias, por lo tanto cada un ira con uno de los opalos. al mismo tiempo que señalaba a los aurores.

.-Dime Ela quien ira con quien si aunque sepamos las habilidades de estos, no sabemos que ópalo realmente protegen.

.-Pues verán, mir tu iras con Harry, a la Antártida, Ali tu te iras con luna a Grecia, ova tu iras con Ron a Egipto, Diel iras con malfoy a áfrica, Eri iras con el profesor Takarai a Japón y yo iré con Hermione a buscarlo en México.

.-un momento por que tiene que ir Eri con el.

.-Primero que nada ova no me levantes la voz y va el profesor por que el conocerá muy bien la zona.

.-Eso no es motivo puedo ir yo con el.

.-Mira Ova no tienes por que darme ordenes a mi. Esta que ya había levantado la voz se quedo callada. Yo lo siento ova no debí.

.-no Tienes razón yo no soy nadie para darte ordenes, así que vámonos ron. Este que seguía a ova después de unos minutos.

.-No debí haber sido tan dura con Ova.

.-No te preocupes yo se que ella estará bien.

.-Gracias Ali, bueno tienen prácticamente tres días, para hallar las reliquias suerte a todos. Profesores quería pedirles un favor.

.-Que pasa Señorita Samhers.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor como sabe aun ellos no tienen poderes para defenderse, asi que quería pedirles que acompañaran a cada uno de ellos en su viaje.

.-Pues no creo que haya problema alguno.

.-Bueno siendo asi, profesor Snape, podría acompañar a Draco y Diel, profesora McGonagall podría ir con Ron y ova, Hagrid podrías ir con luna y ali. Y profesor Dumblerdor podría ir con Harry y mir, ya que Eri iba con el profesor Takarai o creo que haya ningún problema.

.-y dígame Señorita Samhers quien las protegerá a usted y a la señorita Granger.

.-Buena profesora, le he pedido a el Profesor lupin y a Tonks que vaya con nosotros.

.-Me parece muy bien entonces que tengan suerte, todos.

Todos se dirigieron a ir a prepara todo para el viaje, la relación de Eri y Harry no habían quedado clara, pues se topaban en el pasillo y esta no le hacia el mas mínimo caso y Hermione con la llegada de Draco estaba mu misteriosa. Habían decidido que todos partirían al día siguiente, pues tenían muchas cosas que empacar. Y arreglar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ela estaba descansando en una de las habitaciones del castillo, dormía en una acogedora cama de sabanas blancas, un hombre alto y rubio había entrado a la recamara y parecía que la joven no se había dado cuneta, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y miro su rostro.

.-Que otros secretos esconderás Samhers.

.-Déjame pensar creo que son todos. Este solo frunció el seño.

.-Pensé que estabas dormida.

.-Que acaso creerías que no sentiría que estabas a mi lado.

.-Bueno es que realmente un hombre tan atractivo y guapo como yo no se puede pasar apercibido.

.-hay malfoy tu nunca cambiaras verdad.

.-Bueno quiero quedarme esta ultima noche contigo.

.-No pensé que tu pedirías permiso para algo.

.-Es que no te estoy pidiendo me voy a quedar y así la beso.

Hermione quien estaba escuchando tras la puerta solo se le resbalaron lagrimas por los ojos, y salió corriendo del lugar.

.-Soy una estúpida, como pude pensar que malfoy después de tantos años me seguiría amando.

Iba corriendo tan rápido que se topo con alguien y callo al suelo.

.-Estas bien. Este quien pronto le extendió su mano para levantarse.

.-Si disculpa fue mi culpa no te vi.

.-No te preocupes, no te ves bien Granger.

.-No es… o demonios. Y esta se soltó a llorar en brazos de Diel quien pronto sin ningún motivo solo levanto su rostro la beso y ella correspondió su beso.

Este solo la cargo y la llevo a su recamara quien pronto la acostó la dejo de besar.

.-Sera mejor que me vaya.

.-Por favor no te vayas no me dejes sola. Decía entre sollozos.

.-Esta bien. Volviéndola a besar inmediatamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí tienes amiga. Corto no pero de algo a nada.


	15. La despedida

CAPITULO 14

LA DESPEDIDA

Eran las ocho de la mañana y había mucho movimiento en Hogwarts, todos habían madrugado y es que el viaje que harían la verdad para nadie seria fácil, ya que sus acompañantes aparte de ser extrañas eran algo exigentes con todos, en el aspecto de hay que tener cuidado o en el de por favor si nos ataca alguien no lo piensen dos veces y corran que nosotros los protegeremos.

Tal vez había pensado que seria diferente, pues en el viaje estaría con una completa desconocida al igual que sus amigos, pero lo que mas le enojaba es que no podía tratar mal a Ela ya que ella no tenia la culpa, de su relación pasada con Draco, y por lo tanto no podría ser mas que claro que sus malditos celos, después de tanto tiempo salieran nuevamente a la luz, por algo que parecía que para Draco ya era pasado.

.-Hermione te noto muy callada, desde que empezamos a desayunar.

.-Es que estoy desayunando que no vez, le contestaba la castaña para después tomar un poco de zumo de calabaza.

.-Enserio Hermione estas muy rara te desconozco con la actitud que estas tomando.

.-Pues la verdad, yo no veo por que tu y Ron están tan preocupados por mi si yo me puedo cuidar sola Harry espero que lo entiendas.

Saliendo así del comedor molesta, topándose en la puerta a Mir, quien a esta la ignoro por completo cuando ella la saludo. La morena solo se acerco a la mesa donde luna y Harry desayunaban.

.-Hola chicos, creo que Hermione esta algo molesta esta mañana verdad.

.-Yo no se ustedes, pero la actitud de Hermione se me ha hecho raro no lo creen.

.-No te preocupes luna, yo creo que ella esta bien, por cierto no han visto a Ron tengo toda la mañana buscándolo y no lo encuentro.

.-Si es verdad desde anoche yo no lo he visto para nada. Exclamaba luna.

.-Le dolió mucho lo de Hermione verdad. Esta agacho la cabeza cuando lo decía.

.-No te sientas mal Mir lo que pasa es que a Ron en los tiempos de colegio, le gustaba mucho Hermione, pero ellos lo intentaron y no funciono y es por eso que desde ahora Ron cuida a Hermione como una hermana. Lo decía mientras le tocaba el brazo, en señal de apoyo. Esta simplemente le sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco se encontraba arreglando su maleta para el viaje a África, ya cansado y fatigado de empacar, se acerco a la ventana y vio curiosamente, en uno de los alrededores del colegio, a una pareja que no le gusto mucho, ya que a las dos personas que caminaban era nada mas que esa castaña que tanto le estaba costando olvidar, y ese nuevo auror quien había llegado con Potter y los demás, como estaba tan detenido viendo cada movimiento que hacia la joven, simplemente no noto que uno de ellos ya se había dado cuenta que el rubio los observaba .

Diel agarro repentinamente la mano de Hermione y esta se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, aunque esta estaba un poco roja por el atrevimiento del joven, en lugar de soltarse y huir como acostumbraba, esta se acerco a el ojimiel y con la mano que tenía libre tomo el rostro Diel acercándolo a el rostro de ella, depositándole un tierno beso en los labios, el cual molesto bastante al joven Malfoy, y simplemente se volteo y vio que una mujer de jeans de mezclilla bastante ajustados y un sweater blanco lo observaba desde la puerta, esta tenia los brazos cruzados.

.-Todavía la amas verdad. Exclamo la pelirroja.

Draco se quedo callado ante la pregunta de la chica y pasados unos minutos por fin se digno a contestar.

.-Yo amar a esa sangre sucia por favor Samhers no me hagas reír. La chica camino a escasos metros de Draco quedando frente a este. La joven alzo ambos brazos y tomo el rostro de Draco para que la mirara a los ojos.

.-Por que diablos no quieres aceptar que aun la mas, no seas cobarde solo ve y díselo, por que cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde. El rubio se soltó bruscamente de Ela desviando su mirada y camino hacia la puerta.

Ya te lo dije no me importa con quien este o que haga, ni siquiera sabía que por fin había conseguido a que!!!!! Un noviecito, si eso se puede llamar. Y así se empezó a reír burlonamente. Esta solo se dirigió a la ventana y solo pudo ver que ambos caminaban abrazados en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Draco ya se había acercado nuevamente a la pelirroja, rodeándola por la cintura y hablándole seductoramente por la oreja izquierda.

.-Que te parece si mejor hacemos otra cosa mas productiva que estar hablando de esa sabelotodo y su dizque vida amorosa.

La chica se soltó y camino hacia la puerta de teniéndose al llegar a esta y volteando para ver nuevamente a Draco.

.-Lo siento tal vez sea en otra ocasión, ya que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, a y algo mas piensa lo que te he dicho de Granger, por que al poco tiempo te puedes arrepentir y créeme, puede ser demasiado tarde. Y así se marcho dejando al rubio molesto y a la vez pensativo.

.-Maldita Samhers quien se cree al decirme que no soy importante, sin embargo puede que tenga razón respecto a ella. Y dejando que solo sus recuerdos e ideas se mezclaran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una de las torres mas altas, un joven de cabello negro azabache veía el horizonte y los alrededores de esa escuela que tanto le habían dado y enseñado, se quedo observando la lechucería donde años atrás le había pedido a chao Chang, que si lo acompañaba al baile de hallowen de cuarto año o cuando en tercer año en una de las clases de CCM , monto y voló con un hipogrifo y en ese mismo año conoció a su fallecido padrino Sirius Black. Cuantas cosas le habían pasado en todo ese tiempo en esa escuela, pero si le hubieran dicho que correría peligros, aun así lo hubiera hecho. Aunque ya había perdido mucho a esas alturas, en ellas a las cuatro personas que tanto lo querían y que hasta incluso dieron la vida por el, dejando descartado que por azares del destino el profesor Albus Dumblerdor estaba vivo, pero eso no contaba con que tres personas seguían muertas por ese maldito de Voldemort.

Sus padres y su padrino Sirius, este ultimo que había estado con el solo poco tiempo, por que en ese enfrentamiento que habían tenido hace seis años en el ministerio de magia, si no hubiera existido esa profecía, ninguno de ellos hubiera muerto, pero ahora pensar en el pasado era inútil, por que ya no los podría revivir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los llantos de alguien, aunque tenía bastante tiempo en la torre nunca noto la presencia de alguien mas, si es que lo sollozos no le hubieran avisado el seguiría sumergido en sus pensamiento.

Al dar la vuelta a la torre vio que sentado se encontraba ron con unas quince botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla a lado y una mas que se encontraba tomando. Del todo el tiempo que conocía a Ron era la segunda vez que lo veía de esa forma, y era por la misma causa ¡¡¡ Hermione !!!.

El ojiverde se acerco al pelirrojo y le quito la cerveza para después juntarlas y sacar su varita, para así desaparecer las botellas.

.-Ron que te pasa te desconozco tu no eres así. Ron se volteo y con lágrimas y ojos de ira se levanto y saco su varita, empujando a Harry y bajando a toda velocidad de la torre. El pelinegro rápidamente lo siguió, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Draco Malfoy, Harry solo le gritaba a Ron pero este ni siquiera le hacia el mas mínimo caso, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del rubio, apunto con la varita lanzándole una bombarda a la puerta, esta simplemente se despedazo en mil fragmentos. Por suerte Draco no se encontraba en la habitación, ya que había salido al comedor.

Harry rápidamente se acerco a este, y lo tomo por lo hombros empezándolo así a zangolotear fuerte mente.

.-En que diablos estabas pensando cuando lanzaste ese hechizo ron. Exclamo Harry enojado y preocupado.

.-Déjame en paz quieres. Solo alcanzo a decir, ya que era de esperarse que con los ruidos todos los aurores y los ópalos llegaran, a exención de Hermione y Diel quienes se encontraban en la cabaña de Hagrid, y fuera del castillo.

Rápidamente Draco llego y se metió entre los demás, para poder ver que era lo que ocurría.

.-Maldita comadreja que le hiciste a mi puerta, esto me las vas apagar. Sacando inmediatamente su varita y apuntándola hacia Ron.

.-bastardo ni creas que te tengo miedo. Solo contesto el Pelirrojo.

y así fue que ambos se pusieron en posición de duelo, pero instantáneamente las varitas salieron disparadas de sus dueños y estos mismos se encontraban flotando.

.- lo siento chicos no puedo permitir que se hagan daño entre ustedes, recuerden que estamos del mismo lado. El pelirrojo se quedo viendo a la chica con mucha ira y le grito que lo bajara, pero esta no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

.-Por favor Ova baja al señor wesley. La castaña afirmo con la cabeza, el chico después de estar flotando en el aire, aterrizo en el suelo con algo de enojo, para así empezar a caminar, pero la voz de Ela lo detuvo.

.-por favor Señor Wesley me puede acompañar, necesito hablar con usted. Este simplemente camino en la dirección de la pelirroja, perdiéndose al dar la vuelta en la esquina del corredor.

.-Estúpido pobretón como se atrevió a largarse así de fácil y no componer mi puerta. Después de decir esto un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Eri.

.-Door reparo, quedo como nueva Sr. Malfoy. El rubio se voltio y pudo ver a una joven de Tez blanca, y cabello negro, y de inmediato la reconoció, ya que era la misma chica que vio con el profesor de dcao, pero esta iba en sus brazos y los dos reían.

.-Muchas graciass emm.

.-Señorita Mergonz insinuó Harry. El Ojigris solo se quedo mirándolo con algo de desprecio al pelinegro. Pero la chica interrumpió las miradas asesinas que se echaban ambos.

.-Me puedes llamar Eri. Solo exclamo la joven, para después darle una sonrisa al rubio.

.-Entonces a mi me puedes llamar Draco, afirmaba el chico, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella, para darle la mano.

.-Bueno chicos será mejor que todos nos vallamos a hacer nuestras cosas ya que en poco tiempo partiremos. Decía Luna.

.-Bueno entonces si es así Eri te gustaría ir al Gran comedor acompañándome a comer.

.-Claro afirmo la chica. Así ambos se marcharon dejando a Harry, Mir, Luna, Ali y Ova, esta ultima con algo de enojo por la actitud de su compañera. (Que envidiosa no lo Creen)

Harry iba a ir tras ellos pero Luna lo tomo del hombro y lo detuvo.

.-Déjalos Harry no vale la pena que vallas y le armes una escena de celos a Eri, cuando ya no es tu novia, y mas si Malfoy se entera que Eri y tu tuvieron algo que ver, es capaz de hacerte enojar cuando este con ella haciendo no se que cosas.

.-Si Harry Ali tiene razón al decir eso, solo no les hagas caso y ya.

.-No Mir es que no puedo, después de decir esto este simplemente se fue en dirección contraria, perdiéndose en uno de los corredores.

.-Pobre Harry, no contar con la preocupación de saber que Giny esta secuestrada, tiene que aguantar a Malfoy.

.-Tal vez es eso Mir o que una vez más alguien lo haya rechazado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ova había ido en busca de Harry, con lo que había dicho luna era mas que suficiente para saber que en estos momentos, el no se sentía bien al ver como Eri se iba con el primero que se le cruzara enfrente, Después de buscar un buen rato, la castaña encontró al ojiverde en el lago recargado a un árbol. Esta se acerco sigilosamente hasta el pero Harry noto su presencia de inmediato y se volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

.-Te puedo acompañar.

.-No creo ser buena compañía para nadie en este momento Ova.

.-Harry yo se como te sientes. Este solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para después contestarle secamente.

.-no Ova nadie sabe como me siento en este momento. La chica ya se había acercado a el y lo tomo del hombro.

.- Créeme se como te siente, por que hace años ella me quito algo que yo quería mucho.

La castaña ya había caminado a la orilla de el lago y fijando a la vez su vista en el horizonte.

.-No Ova, Eri no te quito nada y lo sabes bien. Decía una recién llegada. La castaña solo agacho la mirada al ver de quien se trataba.

.-Ali dime que fue lo que sucedió entre Ova y Eri. Preguntaba el Ojiverde.

.-Lo siento Harry yo no soy la persona indicada para contarte eso, yo solo venia a decirte que partiremos a Grecia en tres horas para que tengas todo preparado para el viaje, a y por cierto el profesor Dumblerdor nos acompañara, nos vemos mas tarde.

Terminado e decir esto la rubia se marcho dejando a el pelinegro intrigado, puesto que la castaña no dijo nada ante el comentario de su compañera, pudiendo desmentirla o simplemente decir algo a su favor.

.-Ova dime algo que fue lo que ocurrió entre Eri y tú.

.-Bueno prácticamente eso fue hace ocho años.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFlash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente por los alrededores de una escuela muggle, una de ellas de cabello rubio, algo robusta con su singular atuendo en rosa, la otra de cabello castaño un poco más alta y delgada que la primera con sus siempre habituales anteojos cuadrados en color gris.

Se dirigían a la cafetería cuando en eso vieron a lo lejos a una chica de tez blanca, cabello negro, delgada y bajita.

Hablando con un chico de piel blanca, un poco más alto que ella, platicaban amenamente.

Las dos jóvenes se escondieron en un frondoso árbol.

.-Mira la Polipoquet esta con Ren. Decía la rubia. (Para los que no saben que es Polipoquet, verán es una muñeca en miniatura aquí en México)

.-Mejor nos vamos no quiero verlos por favor, vámonos si.

La castaña se volteo y empezó a caminar, pero su compañera la sujeto y con la cabeza le negó que no se marchara.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

.-Desde ese día empecé a notar que el se portaba indiferente conmigo ya no era igual y hasta cuando yo le hablaba o lo saludaba o se escondía o hacía como el que no me veía. Una vez pensé que cuando lo salude por fin se iba a dignar a hablarme por que me correspondió el saludo, pero cuando me di cuenta a la que había saludado era a Eri y no a mi.

Harry simplemente no dijo palabra alguna y solo dejo que la chica se desahogara.

Esta se había sentado a lado del chico con las rodillas recogidas y con los brazos agarrados a las mismas, y con la cabeza recargada en estas. Después de un momento la castaña empezó a llorar empañando los cristales de sus anteojos.

El pelinegro se agacho y la abrazo. Tal abrazarla no era lo correcto, pero cuantas veces lo había hecho con Hermione, y pues Ova solo quería hacerle saber lo que sentía. y que igual que el había sido defraudada por Eri. y a pesar de todo Ova siempre seria su amiga.

.-Muchas gracias Harry después de Ela eres la segunda persona que me apoya y esta conmigo cuando más necesitaba de un amigo.

Este la soltó para después limpiar las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar y le dio una sonrisa. Esta simplemente se la devolvió, aunque el ojiverde sabía que siempre hay que oír las dos versiones, en este caso tanto la de Ova como la de Eri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres, la cual estaba convertida en una habitación muy acogedora en esta había una chimenea, los estantes estaban llenos de libros de hechizos, magia prohibida, criaturas mágicas, también había de animales muggles y libros del mismo tipo.

La pelirroja en todo el camino no le dirigió la palabra y es que al llegar, le sorprendió un poco que ella supiera de ese lugar ya que hasta los mismos alumnos y algunos profesores ignoraban la existencia de ese sitio.

Ambos se sentaron en una sala la cual se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea.

.-Bueno me imagino que sabrá por que le he pedido hablar con usted.

.-puede que sea por la pelea de hace un momento. Aunque ron ya había madurado un poco, todavía seguía poniéndose nervioso con los interrogatorios.

.-Realmente si tiene que ver un poco de el tema, Mir y las demás chicas me comentaron la reacción que tuvo cuando se entero de que la señorita Granger y el Señor Malfoy, tuvieron algo que ver mas allá de los insultos de todos los días , no es así.

Ron se quedo un callado un momento, para después contestarle.

.-Tal vez no te hallas dado cuenta pero, soy igual de adulto que tu y los demás y por lo tanto no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a una desconocida como tu. La pelirroja solo se quedo pensativa y río ante lo dicho por Ron.

.-Puede ser que si tengas razón un poco, por que si a final de cuenta si soy una desconocida, pero creo que tengas bien en claro que yo no soy tu enemiga.

.-Y que me vas a decir que eres mi amiga o que. El joven se levanto algo exaltado.

.-No tienes por que enojarte conmigo, como te lo dije hace unos minutos yo no soy tu enemiga y quiero que tengas bien en claro que ninguno de nosotros esta aquí para arruinarle la vida a nadie, y al decir esto me refiero a lo que paso con Malfoy y Hermione, no fue culpa de nadie. Este rápidamente se acerco a la chimenea y miro fijamente el fuego.

.-Tal vez tengas un poco de razón con lo que dices, pero aun así no puedo dejar de tener estos celos, y no se por que si ella y yo realmente intentamos tener una relación más que de amigos y compañeros de trabajo, pero realmente no funciono.

.-Mira es que si no se los dijo fue por algo, o tu que crees, acaso tu o Harry lo hubieran aceptado siquiera, yo creo que no y te voy a decir por que, simplemente por el hecho de que siempre han estado juntos, y el saber de que alguien se va si quiera a alejar de esa persona que quieres, y menos si sabes que con la persona que se va es con el peor enemigo de ambos.

Ron simplemente se quedo en silencio y no dijo palabra alguna, la habitación se lleno de un silencio muy incomodo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Ela era verdad, ya que si Hermione les hubiera dicho en esos años que ella y Malfoy eran novios, ni el ni mucho menos el pelinegro hubiera permitido si quiera esa relación, y tal vez por ese motivo la castaña no les había dicho nada, por el miedo a que la rechazaran y no la apoyaran en su decisión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un hombre viejo de cabellera blanca y sus peculiares gafas de media luna, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho, que durante años había sido suyo y que ahora, pertenecía a la profesora Minerva McGonagall, su cómplice y amiga, ya que era uno de los profesores que sabia de su existencia.

El hombre meditaba, cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

.-Adelante. Solo exclamo.

Para después dejar ver a una mujer de mas de cincuenta años, con un atuendo en color verde y un gran sombrero puntiagudo, dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el ex director de Hogwarts.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor, mando a decir la Señorita Yestor, que partirán en tres horas.

.-muchas gracias minerva y ya tiene todo listo para el viaje a Egipto.

.-Créame profesor que si la señorita Samhers no me lo hubiera pedido creo que no iría.

.-Bueno Minerva espero que tu y todos los demás tengan buen viaje.

.-Sinceramente, tengo miedo Albus, no se por que pero tengo un mal presentimiento ante todo esto.

.-Pues yo espero que todo lo que temes solo sea eso un temor y que no se haga realidad, por que si es así todos podemos estar en un gran peligro.

El hombre camino hasta llegar a uno de los muebles del despacho, y de este saco un enorme caldero, en el cual recorría en su interior una sustancia, plateada. Este se apunto con la punta de la varita en la cabeza y saco un mismo fluido del mismo color del cual dejaba caer en el caldero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giny despertó en el mismo calabozo que recordaba, antes que esa mujer la botara con ese rayo, y lo que también recordaba era que ella intento lastimar, a la joven con eso que llamaban telekinesia, pero lo que no sabia es que desde cuando había obtenido esa habilidad, ya que hasta en el mundo mágico era una habilidad, demasiado difícil de controlar, y realmente por el momento no le importaba, ya que lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

.-Harry como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo en este momento, y que me rescataras y me protegieras como antes. Solo se decía la joven así misma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los aurores estaban más que listos para irse, como era de esperarse, Hagrid, luna y ali se fueron en escobas volando rumbo a Grecia, despidiéndose de todos.

El profesor Dumblerdor, Mir, Harry simplemente fueron cubiertos por una tipo burbujas y para después sumergirse en el lago y marcharse.

La profesora McGonagall, Ron y Ova, se subieron en una carreta, la cual los dirigiría a Londres para de ahí salir hacia Egipto.

El profesor Takarai y Eri, al igual que ali salieron en sus escobas en dirección hacia Japón.

El profesor Snape, Diel y Malfoy, Salieron volando en unos hipogrifos Rumbo a África, lo cual no le gusto en nada a Draco, pues recordaba que uno de esos animales, lo había lastimado antes, y menos pensar que iría con ese con el que ahora salía Hermione.

Y por ultimo Hermione y Ela, simplemente se tele transportaron al ministerio de magia, ya que ahí encontrarían a Tonks y a el profesor Lupin.

Para todos Encontrar, las Reliquias seria un gran trabajo y a la vez algo riesgoso, pero contando de que ellos eran los protectores de la Tierra lo lograrían.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ela y Hermione habían llegado cerca del ministerio, pero al escuchar, gritos y al ver la marca tenebrosa en el cielo se imaginaron lo peor, estas rápidamente corrieron hacia la entrada principal del ministerio, llegando justo a tiempo al ver como melina y unos mortifagos, acababan con todo, teniendo de rehén al mismísimo Percy y a otros funcionarios del consejo de magia.

.-No podemos dejar que les hagan algo, dijo rápidamente Hermione.

.-Tienes razón, pero tu no iras.

.-Que pero por que.

.-Entiende Hermione tu y los otros son importantes y no puedo dejar que les pase algo,.

.-Pero tampoco te puedo dejar que pelees sola.

.-No importa, vete a México prometo que te alcanzare y solucionare esto.

.-No Ela no me iré, viendo la situación, no soy ninguna cobarde.

.-Esto no es un juego, Hermione entiende, perdóname por hacer esto.

Lo ultimo que vio la castaña fue un rayo color plateado, para después quedarse dormida, y ser tele transportada a una casa desconocida para ella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí lo tienes y no te quejes que me tarde e.


	16. Las reliquias part 1

CAPITULO 16

Las reliquias parte 1

Hacia mas de tres horas que la profesora McGonagall, ron y ova habían salido de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya pronto llegarían a marruecos donde ahí tomarían una avioneta rumbo a Libia. Al llegar un joven de tés obscura, alto y de complexión delgada los esperaba en lo que era el mini aeropuerto de libia. Este se acerco a la chica muy seriamente, la miro a los ojos y con voz firme hablo.

.-El paraíso de este mundo nunca muere. Exclamo el chico, para que después la castaña se acercara y le contestara.

.-Mientras el ópalo de la tierra exista y lo proteja. y así los dos sonrieron pícaramente como si ambos hubieran echo una travesura.

.-Odis siempre me haces lo mismo, hasta cuando va seguir esto eeee.

.-Discúlpame Ova pero sabes que lo hago por protección a ti y a los demás.

.-Si lo se y te lo agradezco, pero dime como es que te enteraste de que venia aquí. Esto último lo dijo con algo de interés.

.-Bueno realmente es que recibí una lechuza de Ela de tu llegada a Libia y claramente imagine que necesitarías mi ayuda y aquí me tienes.

.-O ya veo entonces eso fue lo que paso no es así, nunca se le pasa nada. Para después aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

.-Que dijiste Ova.

.-Nada mira ven. Sin previo aviso la castaña tomo de la mano al joven, para así, acercarse al pelirrojo y a la directora de Hogwarts.

.-Profesora McGonagall, Ron quiero presentarles a nuestro guía en este viaje, el es Odis Aradi, uno de mis amigos mas queridos y una persona muy importante y elemental en la vida de los opalos.

.-Importante y elemental a que te refieres con eso ova, no te entiendo.

.-Lo siento Ron, así te llamas no, me gustaría contestarte tu pregunta pero, tenemos mucho camino que recorrer poco tiempo según tengo entendido.

.-A si es joven Aradi, entonces no veo por que estamos aquí parados en lugar de estar buscando una de las reliquias por lo cual hemos venido.

.-Si la profesora McGonagall tiene razón será mejor irnos por que no tenemos mucho tiempo, como para estarlo malgastando.

Saliendo los tres jóvenes y la bruja quien los seguía a paso rápido, para así desaparecerse en las arenas del desierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

.-Dime algo mir por que a última hora decidieron que luna y yo viniéramos contigo y no que fuéramos con ali.

.-La verdad no lo se es algo que Ela, ya cuando íbamos en la burbuja nos informa, al igual forma que cuando ustedes iban volando, y simplemente los tele transportó.

.-Bueno eso no importa ahora, si no que estamos aquí y hemos venido por una reliquia no creen.

.-Si tienes mucha razón, luna así que tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos encontrar el castillo de hielo antes de que anochezca.

.-Y eso por que Mir.

.-Veras por que si no lo encontramos antes de que anochezca, tendremos que esperar a que amanezca, para hacerlo, ya que este solo se puede ver con la luz del día.

.-Entonces démonos prisa, para que la noche no nos gane.

Mir y luna caminaban rápidamente hacia lo que era un enorme castillo de hielo, la rubia al ver tan magnifica construcción solo se detuvo y admiro cada una de las partes del hermoso castillo, mientras que la morena solo le gritaba al gigantesco hombre el cual estaba a bastantes metros atrás, pero por su gran tamaño se podía ver su ubicación exacta.

.-Mir es bellísimo, ahí es a donde nos dirigimos.

.-Así es luna, hermoso no lo crees.

.-Bueno claramente, uno lo apreciaría mas, si estuviera en un lugar mas cercano y no casi en la nada de la Antártida, y créame e ido a muchos lugares los cuales están muy lejos y ocultos pero este es el peor, lo decía jadeando.

.-Hay Hagrid si no caminamos tanto, tal vez solo fueron unos tantos kilómetros.

.-Te parece poco mir haber caminado 500 kilómetros y eso que no nos pediste nadar.

.-Pero si valió la pena Hagrid, mira el castillo es hermosísimo.

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a caminar y a reír, dejando nuevamente a tras al gigantesco hombre, quien solo venia murmullando para si.

Después de caminar algunos minutos por fin llegaron a la entrada del castillo, las puertas eran muy grandes y altas, estas estaban hechas de hielo macizo y adornadas con piedras preciosas en color azul. Al tocar la puerta una ráfaga de frio helado paso por encima de ellos. Las grandes puertas se habían abierto, dejando ver un camino cubierto por nieve y a los lados, solo se podía apreciar algunos arboles y una que otra gárgola, cubierta de nieve, después de caminar algunos metros de la puerta, esta simplemente se cerro, desapareciendo en el acto.

.-es mejor que estemos alerta, no todo lo que vemos es real.

Hagrid ya había sacado su viejo paraguas, al igual que la rubia sostenía su varita fuertemente, escucharon unos ruidos, un perro ladraba fuertemente e hizo que todo retumbara, Hagrid ya se había puesto delante de las dos jovencitas, pero mir, los miraba con algo de rareza.

.-Están bien. Pregunto con preocupación.

.-Dime a caso no haz oído como si las paredes retumbaran, cuando ese perro empezó a ladrar.

.-Les dije que se mantuvieran alerta no todo lo que se escuche o se vea es real.

.-Pero es que no lo escuchaste mir se oía tan real. Decía algo preocupada la rubia.

.-Todo estará bien solo caminemos un poco mas. Y todo acabara.

.-De que rayos estas hablando, mir donde estas. Ambos voltearon a buscar a la morena pero no estaba era como si la misma nieve se la hubiera tragado.

.-Luna esta muy atenta, algo muy extraño hay aquí.

.-Si todo lo que vemos no es real entonces, por lo cual tu no estas aquí. Y esta sin más apunto al gigantesco hombre votándolo, a una gran distancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una castaña estaba recostada en la cama sudando, soñando con la gran batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el ministerio de magia, cuando vio que una mujer de cabellos negros le practicaba el hechizo crucio a Ela y esta se retorcía del dolor. Hermione trataba a toda costa de llegar a la joven pero esta simplemente no podía, al ver como un rayo verdoso con la maldición mortal iba dirigido a esta.

La joven se levanto totalmente agitada por lo que había visto, se encontraba en una habitación que ella no reconocía, al bajarse de la cama el piso hizo un pequeño crujido, en eso la puerta se abría rápidamente dejando ver a una joven de cabellos verdes que la veía algo preocupada y se acercaba a ella.

.-Hermione te encuentras bien, nos diste un gran susto.

.-Tonks, pero donde estoy y Ela, el ministerio yo…

.-Tranquila, todo esta bien Hermione, dinos que fue lo que paso. Se acercaba un hombre, el cual venia de tras de la aurora.

.-Profesor Lupin, fue horrible muchos mortifagos estaban en el ministerio la marca tenebrosa, estaba en el cielo y el hermano de ron Percy esta en peligro y Ela, tenemos que ir a ayudarla. La castaña lo decía con desesperación y con lágrimas en los ojos.

.-Ya estas a salvo Hermione, no tienes por que preocuparte.

.-Profesor Lupin como diablos no quiere que me preocupe si la vida de muchas personas corre peligro o tal vez hasta estén muertas mientras usted me pide que me tranquilice.

.-silencius totalus. Un rayo en color morado salía de la varita de un hombre el cual se encontraba en la puerta.

La chica no podía hablar más, y es que Moody la había embrujado para que esta no siguiera hablando.

.-Cuando te decimos que todo esta bien, es que esta bien y ya.

.-Moody no creo que callar de esa manera a la señorita Hermione Granger sea necesario. Una mujer alta de piel clara, cabello ondulado y rubio, ojos color Zafiro un raro atuendo en gris, reprendía al auror.

.-Pero Mona, yo solo estaba…

.-Sera mejor que le quites ese hechizo a Hermione antes de que yo te aplique otro peor.

Su ojo de Moody se movía hacia todos lados, para después hacer una mueca y por fin quitarle el hechizo a Hermione que esta, solo le agradecía a la mujer quien solo la miraba seriamente.

.-Muchas gracias. Solo contesto la castaña.

.-Les agradecería a todos que me dejaran sola con la señorita Granger, necesito hablar con ella.

Todos simplemente sin poner objeción alguna salieron de la habitación dejando a la castaña con la joven bruja.

.-Toma asiento por favor. Le decía la chica, al mismo tiempo que observaba a la joven.

.-Quien es usted.

.-Mi nombre es Mona Braslar y soy una de las nuevas integrantes de la orden del Fénix y por el momento la encargada de llevarte, con Moody, Lupin y Tonks a México, mientras Ela se reúne con nosotros.

.-Que¡¡¡ pero donde esta Ela y que paso en el ministerio.

.-Me temo que los mortifagos atacaron el ministerio de magia, pretendiendo llevarse al ministro de magi1a Percy Wesley.

.-Y entonces lo que yo vi sobre el hermano de ron y que Ela estaba bajo la maldición crucio es verdad.

.-Me temo que si, aunque no sabemos que le paso a Ela, sin embargo el Ministro se encuentra bien y esta a salvo en San Mungo, bajo los cuidados de los wesley y otros aurores e integrantes de la orden.

La castaña había agachado la cabeza, pues aunque ella trato de ayudar al ministerio la pelirroja no la dejo y no solo contar con la preocupación de saber como estaba, tenia todavía la carga de encontrar una de las reliquias de los protectores de la tierra y prácticamente ya no tenia tiempo.

La mujer de aproximadamente veinte años de edad, caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose al llegar a esta.

.-No te preocupes por Ela, ella siempre sabe como salirse de los problemas y mejor prepárate para el viaje, ya que en unas horas partimos, a por cierto en el armario de ahí hay algunas de tus pertenecías al igual que una mochila, y también hay algo que le dejo Ela antes de que ustedes se conocieran.

.-Como que dejo algo antes de que me conociera.

.-Te darás cuenta de lo que hablo cuando lo veas, compermiso.

Hermione se quedo totalmente confundida como la joven bruja le hablaba a Moody y les ordenaba a todos, y ellos teniendo un gran respecto hacia la rubia. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, era que como es que Ela le había dejado algo sin antes conocerla. Esta sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco al armario lo abrió con mucha curiosidad, para después observar en cada uno de los lados y encontrar una caja en color blanco con bordes plateados. La saco con gran cuidado y nuevamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama, abrió la caja cuidadosamente y cuando la abrió todo fue cubierto por una luz blanca. Ela estaba parada enfrente de ella, Hermione se quedo paralizada al verla sin ningún rasguño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Dígame señorita Yestor a donde nos dirigimos.

.-Vamos a Acrópolis Grecia profesor Dumblerdor y ahí buscaremos el Abanico de Atenas.

.-Ali te puedo preguntar algo. Decía tímidamente el chico de anteojos.

.-Es respecto a la conducta de Ova y Eri no es así.

.-Si así es, como lo supiste.

.-No es raro que me quieras preguntar eso, ya que me imagino que Ova te a de ver contado solo su parte de la historia no es así.

.-Bueno pues pienso que es como todos tendríamos muchas versiones de las circunstancias no.

.-Yo se que en este tema no me incumbe, sin embargo creo que este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas ya que tenemos en algo mas que preocuparnos.

.-Lo siento profesor, bueno Harry por el momento no te podre decir nada de lo sucedido entre Ova y Eri, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que por fin hemos llegado.

Un espectacular templo lleno de columnas lónicas, en tono beige en lo alto de una colina, los dos chicos y el Viejo mago caminaron hasta llegar a una de ellas no había absolutamente nada, mas que un montón de ruinas por así decirlo. Y un gran vacio en su interior.

.-Ali aquí no hay nada ni siquiera una entrada a un lugar oculto.

.-Harry recuerda no por que no se ve no existe. Exclamaba el ex director de Hogwarts.

De pronto la rubia camino solo unos centímetros en una columna y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, después de unos minutos una puerta apareció entre las columnas en donde la joven se paseaba.

.-Adelante por favor entren antes de que alguien nos vea.

Ambos entraron en lo que parecía ser unas escaleraslas cuales estaban alumbradas con antorchas en las paredes.

.-Entre como en la sala de los menesteres Harry.

.Pero como sabias que estaba pensando en eso Ali.

Esta se voltio y le giño el ojo para después decirle muy lentamente.

.-Se-cre-to.

y así continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una especie de templo mucho muy diferente al que habían visto al llegar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de un cansado viaje por los aires por fin se podía ver a lo lejos la torre de Tokio.

.-Al fin llegamos no es así.

.-Que bien por que ya me había cansado la escoba. Contestaba graciosamente el profesor. Al mismo tiempo que la chica se reía.

Estos empezaron a caminar sin rumbo alguno.

.-De alguna forma estoy segura que esta preocupado verdad.

.-Que buena perspectiva tienes y si la verdad es que si estoy un poco preocupado.

.- y puedo preguntar por que.

.-Lo que pasa es que yo solo vengo a Japón cuando es necesario sabes.

.-Necesario como en que forma.

.-Si veras yo en el mundo muggle soy el vocalista de una banda llamada L'ArcenCiel y solo vengo cuando tenemos algún concierto o algo, pero estos últimos meses me he desaparecido por completo ya que como soy el maestro de dcao de Hogwarts no le puedo fallar a Dumblerdor.

.-A ya veo, entonces eres muy famoso en el mundo muggle que bien por ti y por cierto donde estamos ya que estoy perdida.

.-Bueno parece que estamos en el parque de sanada-yama en Osaka.

.-Me parece perfecto por que aquí es donde quería yo ir.

La joven pelinegra camino hasta llegar a una estatua de un hombre vestido de Samurái, el cual empuñaba un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y en la otra reposaba su mano sobre su sable, el cual estaba parado en una roca y en ella había un letrero el cual decía. Sanada Yukimura en Kenji.

Esta siguió caminando hasta quedar parada a lo que parecía ser una cueva.

.-Sabe que es esta cueva. Le preguntaba la chica.

.-Bueno según en el mundo muggle esta cueva es un túnel secreto al castillo de Osaka y pues la gente le dice llamarla "la boca de espacape de Sanada".

.-Así es y los muggles no se equivocaron esta cueva lleva al castillo de Osaka en el cual esta el Cetro solar, bueno esperando que se encuentre ahí.

Esta solo le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que la siguiera, pero esta saco su varita al mismo tiempo que hyde lo hacia.

.-Esta muy oscuro. Lumus.

La chica imito al profesor y así los dos alumbraban el camino con sus varitas, después de un rato de estar caminando en el túnel mohoso, por fin se pudo ver una luz al final de este, pero antes de llegar la chica le hizo señas al profesor de que estuviera alerta por cualquier cosa. Al salir las varitas salieron disparadas por un expeliarmus. Para después una serie de hechizos les fueran lanzados.

Eri ágilmente los esquivo y pudo recuperar su varita pero hyde no corrió con la misma suerte ya que un ataque le había tocado en la pierna y lo había paralizado por completo, ante esto la chica lo pudo defender y hacer que desaparecieran del lugar, para finalmente volver a parecer en el mismo parque al cual habían llegado.

.-Te encuentras bien.

.-Si un poco confundido, pero nada de gravedad que diablos fue eso.

.-Esos fueron los guardianes del castillos, y por lo tanto el cetro si se encuentra ahí por que lo están protegiendo.

.-y vaya que lo protegen, pero por lo pronto no podremos entrar hoy hasta que me recupere por completo, mañana lo volveremos a intentar.

.-Esta bien y por lo pronto busquemos un lugar donde poder quedarnos.

.-Pues el único que sabe que soy mago es el y tal vez nos pueda ayudar pero.

.-Pero que. La joven se quedo viendo al chico pero este no le decía nada y simplemente la dejaba en suspenso hasta que grito.

.-Quien de los larukus sabe, acaso es tetsu, ken, yukihiro o quien dime.

El vocalista se quedo totalmente asombrado al enterarse que ella conocía a los integrantes del grupo. Y mas aun cuando se tapo la boca y le desviaba la mirada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gomen ne amiga yo se que te prometí una parte larga pero créeme hice todo mi esfuerzo y es que no lo pude hacer mas temprano por que mi madre se emborracho ¬¬ y pues comprenderás todo no.

Att Saily.


	17. Las reliquias parte 2

capitulo 17

las reliquias parte II

La habitación se había quedado en total silencio, ninguno de los mortifagos había querido hablar, ya que al enterarse el señor tenebroso por melina que tuvo tan cerca aun protector de la tierra y a la líder de los ópalos los tenia lleno de furia y con ganas de matar, al primero que le hiciera el mas mínimo comentario o si quiera lo irritara.

.-Como es posible que nadie se dio cuenta que teníamos tan cerca de un protector y más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy. Volteo en todas las direcciones, cuando encontró su objetivo solo lo señalo con la varita para que este inmediatamente apareciera arrodillado delante de este.

.-Lucius quiero que vallas por Draco y lo traigas ante mi, quiero que el nos informe de todo.

El hombre se levanto y hizo una reverencia. Antes que el señor tenebroso lo matara por la falta.

.-Mi señor yo no se donde esta y…. (lo decía con temor)

.-Malfoy no te estoy preguntando si sabes o no donde esta tu traidor hijo, simplemente que lo traigas ante mi, es tan difícil de entender. Voldemort ya se había sentado en una lujosa silla en la cual se encontraba Naigini. Rápidamente alzo el rostro, con una expresión de rabia.

.-Que estas haciendo aquí (Grito con fuerza), largo vete y no regreses hasta traerlo ante mi.

El rubio solo salio lo mas aprisa que sus piernas le daban, ya afuera hizo aparecer una escoba la cual monto y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La castaña se quedo totalmente en shock al ver a Ela parada frente a ella, y mucho mas cuando no tenia ningún rasguño.

.-Tu debes ser la elegida del tiempo no es así exclamo la mujer.

.-Ela donde has estado yo vi, no se como la pelea entre ella y tu y.

La joven pelirroja se acerco y le puso su dedo índice en la boca para que se callara.

.-Dime una cosa con quien estaba peleando Ela, quien es ella.

.-Como acaso no lo recuerdas tu esa mujer de pelo negro y chino, peleabas en el ministerio de magia, y ella te lanzo la maldición imperdonable y tu….

.-Si lo que me dices es cierto Ela esta en peligro.

.-Pero como es posible si tu eres Ela o no. Lo decía muy confundida.

.-Bueno al parecer Ela no te dijo nada de mi. Bueno yo soy como te lo explico mmmm… Digamos que soy una parte de Ela, por si a ella bueno en dado caso que a ella le pasara algo, yo seria la que te guiaría por así decirlo.

La joven castaña estaba mas confundida que antes, por lo que si se podría decir lo que ella era fuera cierto, aunque no dudaba de que Ela estaría bien no podía evitar pensar bien no podía evitar pensar en lo pero pero ….

.-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Se oia a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba.

.-Te tienes que marchar, pero no puedes decirle a nadie que es lo que hay en la caja entiende, ni que me viste.

.-Pero por que no.

.-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, vete, en la caja encontraras un dije que te permitirá comunicarte con migo. Vete y no dejes que nadie lo toque.

La castaña solo sintió como regresaba a su cuerpo y unas nauseas como si se hubiera aparecido mas de 10 veces, su estomago aun no regresaba, esta abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a mona algo preocupada.

.-Que fue lo que paso. Preguntaba la rubia con mucha intriga.

.-Yo… decidí descansar un rato mas. Respondía con tranquilidad.

.-Por un momento pensé que la habían atacado.

La rubia levanto la caja y se la entrego a Hermione, para después marcharse pero a unos pasos de llegar a la puerta se detuvo y se volteo.

.-Será mejor que te pongas el dije y recuerda no dejes que nadie lo toque y apresúrate que todos te estamos esperando.

Esta solo movió la cabeza asintiendo a la respuesta de la bruja, pero como era posible que ella supiera lo del dije ella seria enemiga o aliada, aunque tenia mucho en que pensar lo mejor por el momento era proteger ese dije con su vida si era necesario en momentos así se ponía a pensar como le estaría yendo a Draco. Otra vez lo estaba haciendo pensaba en ese rubio como, por que ahora después de tantos años.

.-Hermi apurare que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Le gritaba tonks desde afuera.

.-Si ya voy le contestaba la castaña. Dándose cuenta que unas cristalinas lágrimas se asomaban. Se las limpio y salio a toda prisa de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ambiente se había puesto tenso desde que la chica grito los nombres de los larukus.

.-Bueno, siendo así no creo que necesites que yo te comente mi relación con cada uno de los intrigantes verdad.

La joven guardo su varita en su túnica para después acercarse al pelinegro.

.-Estas molesto, por que te mentí decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

.-No al contrario me emociona saberlo, aunque me hubiera gustado mas contártelo. Para después sonreír tiernamente.

La chica al ver como le sonreía se ruborizo un poco de las mejillas. Lo cual notaba el profesor de DCAO segundos después tomando con delicadeza su rostro y juntando suavemente sus labios a los de la chica. Una sensación calida surgía del pecho de la joven sentía como los brazos del hombre rodearon su cuerpo y la abrazaban con delicadeza, como si esta fuera de cristal.

.-Ojala este momento no acabara nunca. Pensaba la joven.

.-Será mejor que nos vallamos te parece. Esta asintió con la cabeza ambos montaron cada una de sus escobas, alejándose de la cueva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lo lejos se podía apreciar un gran paisaje, aunque el aterrizaje había sido perfecto solo se podían escuchar las quejas una y otra vez del rubio.

.-Cuanto falta por llegar, no veo la hora de bajarme de esta bestia. Al mismo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Solo se oyó un grito por parte del hipogrifo en el cual iba montado Draco, el cual lo veía con rotundo odio.

.-Creeme Malfoy el sentimiento es mutuo, para después empezar a reírse.

.-Señor Jigom, claramente usted es el único que entiendo lo que estas criaturas hablan y por lo tanto no veo por que la risa. Mientras se podía escuchar una disputa entre el rubio y el hipogrifo.

.-Decía usted profesor. Exclamo sarcásticamente el castaño.

Para que después el profesor de pociones le echara una mirada asesina al rubio y a la bestia, pero la cual había sido totalmente ignorada por ambos, esto provoco mas enojo del hombre.

.-Maldita sabandija al fin y al cabo yo no quería ir montado en ti. Decía el rubio, para que momentos después, la bestia lo votara. Cayendo este cerca de una serpiente. La cual se le acercaba muy amenazadoramente al ojigris.

Diel al instante empezó a hablar en parcel, pero parecía no se el único que entendía a la serpiente, ya que Draco simplemente se mantuvo muy atento, como si escuchara la conversación de estos.

.-Ya te puedes levanta Malfoy. Exclamo el castaño.

.-Yo de, ya oí decirlo. Al mismo tiempo que este se levantaba resignado y con un gesto de odio hacia el ojimiel.

.-No puedo creer, que después de tanto tiempo no me diera cuenta que podía entender el idioma de las serpientes que tonto. Se decía a si mismo el rubio en su mente.

El hombre de cabello grasoso lo veía y no lo podía creer que el aliado del señor tenebroso ahora estuviera de su lado y más formar parte de los protectores de la tierra. Quien simplemente veía como nuevamente el rubio montaba con algo de dificultad al hipogrifo, que hacia unos momentos lo había votado.

Podía recordar muy bien como había evolucionado Draco Malfoy en ese tiempo y es que después de tantos años de avance, regresaba el mismo rubio engreído y arrogante, que llego a Hogwarts, pero como olvidar al Draco que por mucho tiempo fue amable y cariñoso con Hermione Granger era una de las cosas que recordaría siempre, ya que el habida sido el único por así decirlo que por primera vez veía llorar al ojigris con dolor. Ahora verlo convertido nuevamente en ese chico que una vez se creyó dueño del Hogwarts y del mundo por mágico como el muggle era algo increíble, ya que el era uno de los mortifagos mas temidos y ahora se convertía en la esperanza para el mundo.

.-Profesor Snape, esta bien. Los dos jóvenes lo miraban con preocupación.

.-Que demonios me están viendo, mejor empecemos a caminar. Ambos chicos se miraron con algo de confusión y solo siguieron al pelinegro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una mujer encapuchada caminaba por las calles de Londres, se detuvo frente a dos grandes edificios, esta miro a en todas las direcciones, asegurándose que nadie estuviera observando, y al instante en medio de los dos edificios aparecida otro dejando ver una puerta de madera, con tres escalones, esta simplemente camino y se introdujo en este sacando inmediatamente su varita camino por el gran pasillo sigilosamente al atravesar el umbral, su varita salio disparada de su mano por un expeliarmus, para después que sus manos y piernas fueran amarradas por una cuerda hechizada.

Al instante varios aurores salían de su escondite con sus varitas apuntándole. El señor wesley se acerco a esta y con la punta de su varita le retiraba la capucha pero la persona había desaparecido, dejando solo la capucha y las cuerdas en el suelo, el señor wesley se exalto, junto con los demás aurores.

.-Son buenos, esta vez si me sorprendieron, debo admitirlo. Exclamaba la mujer a lado de la chimenea saltaron del susto poniendo en alto su varita. La joven retiro su capucha blanca dejando ver unos cabellos rojos caer por sus hombros.

.-Ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna permanecía alerta sujetando su varita con firmeza, mientras que solo aun par de metros se encontraba el cuerpo de Hagrid tirado. El cual poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, la rubia miraba para ambos lados apunto su varita al oeste. Bombarda gritaba fuertemente, dejando ver una habitación camino lentamente estando alerta. Delante de ella aparecían cinco extrañas criaturas de pelaje verde y tiernos ojos en el mismo tono, los cuales le impedían el paso.

.-Yo no les quiero hacer daño. Exclamaba tranquilamente la joven.

Una de las bestias dio un paso al frente, haciendo que luna retrocediera uno más y tomara con mas fuerza su varita.

.-Nola tela masla, nola sola trosla nola tela hala rela mosla dala ñola. Decía la misma criatura que había dado un paso.

.-No puede ser a caso son Nórdicos, pero si se creían extintos.

.-Nila ñala, nola tela nela mosca mula chola tila emla pola sila guela nos.

Esta sintió pero no guardo su varita no podía arriesgarse en confiar en esas criaturas, por lo que había leído de ellas.

Caminaron por un largo rato y el corredor se ponía cada vez mas frió y oscuro, esta no podía evitar ver a las criaturas, seres que por siglos se creían extintos, con su pelaje en verde y sus extraños ojos verdes los cuales producían la misma inocencia de un niño. De repente todo se puso totalmente oscuro y luna sintió como rápidamente caía.

.-Lumus grito. Su varita se había encendió y lo ultimo que veía al caer era una de esas criaturas sonreír dejando ver sus horribles diente puntiagudos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione caminaba a lado de Tonks se toco fuertemente el dije para después decir luna y desmayarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hyde y Eri bajaban de sus escobas, la pelinegra ayudando al profesor de DCAO a caminar hasta la puerta de una casa, en la entrada tenia colgada una nota que decía:

No me encuentro en casa pero si es algo urgente entra.

Att tet-chan

.-Nunca va a cambiar, como para que viniera un ladrón y como le urge robarle pues entraría. Para después agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza.

Rápidamente la pelinegra se agacho y miro su pierna en la cual lo habían herido, esta ya se había puesto en un tono grisáceo.

.-Te duele, la cabeza. Preguntaba la chica, este solo movió la cabeza negativamente, pero sin quitar la mano de su rostro.

.-Déjame ver tus ojos. Eri se acercaba pero Hyde la empujo para que no se acercara.

.-No tengo nada mejor entremos. Le decía al mismo tiempo que volteaba en otra dirección.

.-Te pido por favor que confíes en mi. Estas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº!!Flash Back!!ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Hyde te pido por favor que confíes en mi, solo eso. Exclamaba una mujer de cabello negro la cual abrazaba al profesor de DCAO.

.-Dime tu nunca me traicionarías verdad.

.-Claro que no, como crees que te traicionaría tontito. Para después darle un beso en los labios.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº3 meses despuesººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hyde celebraba muy feliz en uno de los restaurantes mas exclusivos de Japón junto con sus amigos los integrantes de la banda, ya que en la ultima presentación había sido todo un éxito.

.-No puedo creer la banda va muy bien si seguimos así seremos tan famosos que hasta en Tombuctú nos van a conocer. Decía animado un rubio.

.-Tet-chan eres un exagerado, Tombuctú que imaginación e.

.-Déjalo Ken no es malo soñar, además tu que sabes tal vez algún día jajajaja. Exclamaba Hiro para que todos se empezaran a reír.

.-Bueno yo brindo por que tengo a una excelente mujer.

.-Hyde no quiero arruinarte tu brindis pero todos sabemos que Megumi solo esta contigo por tu dinero.

.-No digas estupideces Tetsu.

.-Entonces si no es cierto, dime por que esa mujer de la mesa del fondo se parece a Megumi, la cual se esta besando con un tipo el cual no eres tu. Decía tranquilamente Ken.

Los otros tres solo se voltearon para ver si lo que decía el moreno era cierto, en efecto era ella no había duda rápidamente el pelinegro se levanto como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la mesa de esta.

.-Megumi quiero una explicación a esto. Decía algo exaltado el pelinegro.

.-Veras Hyde, me aburrí de ti y salí para distraerme. Termino por decir mientras tomaba su copa y bebía un poco de esta, tranquilamente.

.-Eres una maldita zorra, nunca debí confiar en ti. Exclamaba con ira al mismo tiempo que la tomaba del brazo con fuerza.

.-Suéltame nunca confíes en una mujer que te da todo la primera noche. Se reía burlonamente para que despues la tirara.

Los otros tres chico llegaron a agarrar a su amigo, puesto que habían visto que el asunto se pueso un poco tenso, pues después de votar a la chica Hyde se empezaba a pelear a golpes con el tipo con el cual se encontraba Megumi.

El castaño con el cual se encontraba la chica, la ayudo a levantarse para después marcharse pero no sin antes decirle que era un idiota que como podía tratar así a la madre de su hijo.

Los presentes se quedaron en shock total.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº!!Fin de Flash ºººBack!!ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Discúlpame por empujarte no era mi intención y te voy a pedir por favor no me pidas eso. Para después hacer aparecer una muleta y caminar con la ayuda de esta.

La pelinegra no entendió la situación, por que el repentino cambio hacia ella que acaso seria por la maldición que le habían echado. Después de pensar un rato escucho el grito del pelinegro y entro rápidamente corriendo a donde se encontraba este, sacando rápidamente su varita pero lo que vio la dejo petrificada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Oyes Ali cuanto mas vamos a subir. Exclamaba algo cansado el ojiverde.

.-No te quejes Harry el profesor Dumblendor es mas grande que tu, sin ofende claro (dirigió la mirada al hombre de lentes de media luna) no se esta quejando.

.-Será por que el profesor esta usando una alfombra para subir.

La rubia solo sonrió y siguió subiendo.

Después de una media hora, por fin vieron la luz después de tantas escaleras, ya al llegar, Ali sacaba su varita al mismo tiempo que los dos que venían atrás imitaban a la chica.

.-Esta muy tranquilo todo que raro. Se dijo para si misma.

.-Señorita Yestor que es lo que sucede.

.-¡¡Cuidado!! Grito, Harry fuertemente.

Un rayo verdoso salía disparado de la esquina de una de las columna, La joven lo esquivo hábilmente, para que después mas rayos salieran directo en la dirección del director de Hogwarts, pero antes que le tocara Harry había aplicado un hechizo escudo que repelo los ataques. Hábilmente el profesor Dumblendor hizo un hechizo para que todos los intrusos salieran de sus escondites.

Los atacantes eran mujeres, las cuales tenían extraños peinados y atuendos muy exuberantes, Harry voltean para buscar a la rubia pero esta no se encontraba, momentos después las guerreras ya estaban rodeándolos, pero una voz momentos antes de que los atacaran se oyó.

.-Quienes son ustedes y como es que se enteraron de este lugar sagrado.

Sin ningún tenemos Harry se aclaro la garganta y hablo.

.-Mi nombre es Harry Potter y vengo en busca de la reliquia del aire, que por derecho me corresponde.

La mujer de cabellos dorados, se quedo pensando seriamente y les dijo a las guerreras que se alejaran, acercándose a ambos brujos.

.-Si lo que dices es cierto entonces dime, los nombres de los ópalos si es que tu eres uno de sus guardianes los sabrás.

.-Ali, Eri, ova, Mir, Diel yEla.

.-Respuesta incorrecta, esos no son los verdaderos nombres de las guardianas de los elementos y por lo tanto son intrusos y yo como la protectora de los abanicos de Athena, morirás.

Un rayo iba dirigido a ellos Harry cerro fuertemente los ojos y lo unico que veia era ese rayo dirigido a ellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Odis hablaba amenamente sobre los faraones que gobernaron millones de años atrás.

.-Por cierto que es lo que vamos a buscar Ova.

.-Miren les voy a contar la historia del arco y las flechas de Rakion.

.-De raka quien. Exclamaba el pelirrojo.

.-El arco y las flechas de Rakion Ron, te doy el honor Odis de que cuentes la historia.

La profesora MacGonagall, mientras solo reprendía por que ron se quejaba del calor y de tanta arena en la cual ya tenia en los zapatos.

.-Bueno, la soberanía faraónica era de carácter divino, la dinastía se caracterizo por que los faraones que construyeron las grandes pirámides sepulcrales, el sucesor amen ofis 3 fue el monarca mas destacada de oriente antiguo. Gracias al cual Egipto llego a su punto culminante de su poderío, su hijo amen ofis 4 esposo de la reina nefertiti, la cual lo engaño con el rey tutankamon. Ellos tuvieron un descendiente, el cual era un peligro para todo Egipto así que lo que hicieron fue esconderlo y darle el arco y las flechas de Rakion.

.-Las cuales son las que iremos a buscar exclamaba ova

.-El joven azis murió a los ochenta años de edad, dejando el arco y las flechas en el santuario de Obeid, después de tres mil años el secreto se le fue confiado a la reina cleopatra para ser la nueva guardiana y la portadora de las misma, al morir por la mordedura de una áspid, antes de este acontecimiento ella presintió su muerte y escondió nuevamente el arco y las flechas en lo que hoy es crit. Esperando que todavía estén ahí, por que si no tendremos una gran búsqueda y según tengo entendido tenemos muy poco tiempo.

.-Si desgraciadamente solo tenemos tres días empezando desde hoy. Decía la Bruja de sombrero puntiagudo.

.-Dime una cosa ova, no vamos a entrar a las pirámides o tumbas verdad, lo decía con temor.

.-A decir verdad es muy probable que tengamos que entrar a algunas cuantas. El chico pelirrojo solo trago saliva y se paro sin decir nada. Ova a esto se dio cuenta y se detuvo al instante soltando a verlo.

.-Ron sucede algo. Le dijo preocupadamente.

.-Por que siempre tenemos que ir a donde hay arañas, me niego entra. Decía al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

.-Señor wesley no creo que tengamos otra opción. Exclamaba la maestra de transformaciones.

.-O claro que si tengo otra opción, la mía es no entrar y esperarlos afuera.

.-Ron no creo que tengas otra opción, o es que ova no te lo ha dicho.

.-Decirme que. El moreno se volteo a ver a la castaña, la cual solo se volteo chiflando como si no hubiera escuchado nada, este solo camino y la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la jalo para que lo viera a los ojos.

.-Como es posible que no le hayas dicho.

.-Lo siento se me olvido, además Ela no les dijo nada y yo pensé que no era necesario por que Eri no va con ningún protector.

.-¡¡¡Que!!! Entonces como piensa Ela que va a conseguir la reliquia del fuego.

.-No lo se y tampoco me importa.

.-y ahora que paso entre tu y Eri, sabes perfectamente que esto es importante para el mundo tanto mágico, como muggle, esta se soltó bruscamente del moreno y se volteo.

.-No tienes por que pedirme alguna explicación Odis y tu Ronal Wesley vas a entrar a donde debamos o si no yo misma te llevare a rastras y será mejor que empieces a caminar porque no dudare en usar esta arena para moverte entiende.

El pelirrojo volvió a tragar saliva levantando las dos manos instantáneamente.

.-O las arañas o ova.

.-Difícil elección ron pero las arañas no te harán ni el quince porcinito de lo que yo te haré.

.-Definitivamente las arañas mejor.

.-Caminemos mejor señor wesley. Solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

.-De verdad no me piensas contar. La chica dio un suspiro y después de un rato de silencio por fin hablo.

.-discúlpame pero por el momento no te puedo decir nada, creo que todavía no estoy lista.

.-Debió de ser algo muy fuerte para como me trataste.

.-Si lo lamento pero entiendeme por favor.

Este solo le sonrió dulcemente para después seguir caminando y dirigirse a lo que era una pirámide de mas de 500 pies de altura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pero los abanicos salieron del templo en protección del pelinegro.

Las guerreras que antes los rodeaban ahora se inclinaban enfrente de Harry, la mujer de cabellos dorados se acerco y se hinco.

.-Mi señora yo no sabia que usted estuviera aquí la mentamos esto.

.-No te preocupes Lena, yo se que estos años has protegido los abanicos de Athena con tu vida. La chica tomo de los brazos a la morena y la levanto para después abrazarla.

.-Ali, por que te fuiste. La rubia se voltio y se acerco a este.

.-Por que quería ver como te ibas a enfrentar a una situación así, y creo que no hay duda eres un protector de la tierra, ya que si no fuera así a horita estarías muerto, sin embargo en lugar de eso los abanicos te salvaron.

El chico se quedo callado pensando un momento, en que estaban pensando y si realmente no era un protector estaría muerto, por esa razón Dumblendor no se había defendido entonces.

.-Lo siento Harry pero Ela nos pidió que cuando estuvieran en una situación así ni nosotros los profesores nos metiéramos.

.-Pero y si yo no hubiera sido un protector en estos momentos estaría muerto y si a todos nos están haciendo esta maldita prueba si alguien muere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuevamente Hermione despertaba otra vez en la misma cama de la misma habitación. Tonks se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, esta al darse cuenta que la castaña se despertaba camino hasta llegar a la joven, con cara de preocupación la observaba.

.- Hermione estas bien.

.-Yo no recuerdo lo que paso que sucede.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo siento amiga es todo lo que puede escribir.

Att saily.


	18. NVOS GUARDIANES Y CON ELLOS NVOS PROTECT

capitulo 18 NUEVOS GUARDIANES Y CON ELLOS NUEVOS PROTECTORES

Al instante de que entraban a la casa pelinegro se desmayaba al mismo tiempo que la chica lo sujetaba para que este no tocara el piso, cargandolo hasta un sillon en el cual lo dejaba delicadamente . Rapidamente rompio el pantalon de la pierna a la cual lo habian herido, esta ya se encontraba en un tono negro, la chica toco su frente y estaba hirviendo, abrio uno de sus ojos el cual la pupila habia cambiado a un rojo sangre.

.-No puede ser se esta convirtiendo en uno de los guardianes de la reliquia del fuego.

El aspecto del hombre ya habia cambiado su rostro era de color negro igual que sus manos, con pingmetos en rojo vino, la joven camino a solo dos pasos topandose con alguien el cual no la dejaba seguir avanzando, esta solo se volteo rapidamente sacando su varita y apuntando a un hombre de estatura un poco mas alta que ella, de complexion delgada y de cabelo color castaño algo alborotado, este alzaba las manos.

.-Quien eres tu preguntaba el joven, para despues percatarse que hydeto takarai vocalista de la banda y su mejor amigo, se encontraba en su sillon. Este camino hasta el joven sin importarle que la chica aun lo seguia apuntando con la varita, esto lo empeso a recisar del mismo modo que lo habia hecho la joven minutos antes.

.-Hace cuanto gue que lo hirienron, le preguntaba mientras este se dirigia a la cocina.

.-Aproximadamente hace un hora, mas o menos.

El joven regresaba con una bandeja llena de algas y de una botella con un extraño liquido azul turquesa, al igual que un recipiente de agua este empezaba a ponerle las algas en la pierna herida para despues tomar una de las botellas.

.-Necesito que me ayudes a levantarle la cabeza para que se tome esto. Este le enseñaba la botella la cual habia tomado de la bandeja, pero la chica ni siquiera se movio y el castaño solo movio la cabeza para verla.

.-Que no me oiste si no hacemos algo el hyde que conocemos nunca regresara.

.-Y como crees que te voy a si se supone que tu solo sabes que hyde es mago, mas el nunca me dijo que tu lo fueras. Terminaba por decir la joven.

.-Es por que el no lo sabe y no soy un mago soy un guardian.

.-Un guardian de que o de quien. exclmaba seriamente la pelinegra, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita.

.-soy el guardian de los animales acuaticos.

.-Que!!!! eso no puede ser cierto, ni ela y mucho menos diel saben de tu existencia.

.-Ahora lo importante es que sabes que estoy de tu lado, ayudame a que se tome esto mientras le enseñana el frasco color turquesa.

.-Esta bien, aunque sigo desconfiando de ti. Ambos hicieron que el pelinegro se tomara todo el liquido del frasco. Este ponia las manos en la herida pero no pasaba nada.

.-Como lo sospechaba, Decia mientras se agarraba la barbilla.

.-Que es lo que sucede.

.-Veras esta herida no es comun y solo la producen los piriam y... Un momeno que estaban haciendo ustedes cerca de ellos.

.-Disculpame pero no te lo puedo decir.

.-Mmm bueno de todas formas eres solo una bruja y no podrias ayudar en nada. exclamaba el despeindo moreno.

.-Pero por que no. Preguntaba algo preocupada la chica.

.-Mira yo tengo el poder del agua pero esta herida no solo necesita de mi elemento si no tambien del fuego, para compensar, la parte que lo hirio.

.-Y estamos esperando entonces agamoslo.

.-Que acaso no entendiste. Exclamaba algo confundido el chico.

.-Claro que entendi pero el que no entendio aqui eres, por que no soy una bruja, si no soy un opalo y soy para mi suerte el opalo del fuego.

.-Asekus la princesa del fuego eterno. Terminaba por decir.

.-Bueno entonces que crees que funcionara.

.-Claro no hay ninguna duda, por favor pon tu mano sobre la mia.(mmmmm¬¬)

Esta hizo lo que el castaño le decia para que despues un resplandor cubriera el cuerpo del profesor d dcao. Minutos despues este volvia a su tono origginal igual que sus ojos y cabello, probocando que recobrara el conocimiento.

.-Donde estoy pregunraba con las manos en la cabeza.

.-No recuerdas nada, este solo movia la cabeza de un lado a otro. Mientras que la chica se caia exausta en el sillon, para que despues ovservara como el castaño lo llevaba aun pequeño cuarto para que descansara. Cuando regreso la joven estaba ya completamente dormida.

Este subio sus pies para que se acomodara mejor, ya dejandole caer una manta en elc uerpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna solo grito y se tapo los ojos despues de ver la imagen del nordico como sonreia y le mostraba sus asquerosos dientes, para que despues al sentir tierra bajos sus pies se descubriera el rostro y viera que parada juno a ella se encontraba mir sonriendole dulcemente.

.-Lo lograste luna ahora ven conmigo, mientras le extendia su mano. Pero la rubia no dijo siquiera una palabra y en lugar de eso mejor caminaba para atras, pues es que despues de todo no podia darse el lujo de confiar a si como asi y es que realmete que tal si solo era una falsa imagen de mir asi como desde el principio la imagen de hagrid habia sido talmente falso, como saber realmete que la chica que estaba parada frente a ella fuera mir y si era una de esas criaturas y para colmo al buscar su varita vio que ya no la traia como es que iba hacer para protegerse aparte todavia no habia aprendido a usar bien los hechizos que no requerian de la varita, maldito el dia en que se quizo saltar la clase de dcao solo por ir a darle un poco de alimento a los thestral en que demonios estaba pensando.

.-Vamos luna es hora de irnos o es que solo te piensas quedar todo el tiempo viendome. Exlcamaba la morena.

.-Luna eres inteligente como decubrir si es una mir falsa o es la verdadera se decia a si mismo la joven, tiene que haber una manera piensa luna piensa.

Una de esas criaturas verdes otra vez se le acercaba pero esta en lugar de correr o de guardar un poco de distancia no se movio ni un solo centimetro de la posicion de la cual estaba.

.-Tula venla conla nola sola trosla yla nola tela quela desla pala rala. solo repetia una y otra vez pero sin tener ningun exito para que la palida chica dijera algo o hiciera algun movimiento y despues de un rato por decia algo.

.-Si tu eres realmente mir dime que marca de ropa te comprarias en londres.

.-La morena se quedo totalmente asombrada por la pregunrta que le hacia la rubia, pero sin embargo esta sonrio y se desvanecio en el acto. para que despues unos aplausos se formaran atras de ella y al voltear se encontraba un gigantesco hombre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Muy bien luna yo nunca dude de ti.

.-mmm otra falsa imagen de hagrid exclamaba la joven.

.-No luna soy hagrid el verdadero y apusto hagrid no soy como el clon de la entrada yo soy el original y el unico.Decia el gigantesco hombre.

.-si hargid ya me di cuenta. Mientras la chica se reia por las cosas que habia dicho el gigante.

Este solo hizo una graciosa mueca que solo provoco tanto mas la risa de luna, como la risa de una morena que se encontraba detras de este.

.-Bueno al ver que pasaste la prueba ahora es tiempo d ellegar al centro de este castillo y de que saques de una vez por todas la reliquia del agua.

.-Muy bien solo contesto, para despues perderse en uno de los corredores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione nueva mente se encontraba con la falsa Ela. la chica estaba un poco angustiada por lo que habia visto respecto a como veia que luna se encontrba en peligro, al caer por un avismo obscuro.

.-No te preocupes hermione ella esta bien acuerdate que va con un opalo.

.-Si tal vez tengas razon pero de todas formas eso no me quita la idea de que esta en peligro.

.-Lo se pero tienes que confiar un poco mas en nosotros. Le decia la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba a la chica su castaño cabello.

La joven nuevamente volvio a sentir como todo le daba vultas, precisamente por que empezaba a escuchar tanto la voz de mona como la de los demas urores.

Al despertar nuevamente se encontraba en lo que era la habitacion cuando recien recobro el conocimiento.

.-Hermi todos esos desmayos me estan empezando apreocupar, le decia un lupin algo intrigado.

.-No estoy bien profesor, no tiene por que preocuparse por mi.

.-Pero hermione si eso no es todo por que gritaste el nombre de luna. Le preguntaba tonks la cual estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama.

.-No creo que sea conveniente que ahora en este momento, la queramos interrugar. Exclamaba una mona algo intrigada.

Ante esto la castaña se dio cuenta de la reaccion que habia tomado la mujer de cabellos color rubios, esta empezo a sacar a todos los aurores de la habitacion, aunuqe tronks con un poco de trabajo se salio de la habitacion pues esta no queria dejar por ningun motivo sola a la joven, ya que ella al igual que lupin pensaban que no era algo normal que esta actuara asi y menos sabiendo que ella nunca habia tenido esa clase de habilidades y tal vez era totalmente lo gico, por que ella era la protectora del opalo lider despues de todo.

.-Que fue lo que te sucedio. Le preguntaba mona a la chica ya que era la unica la cual no se habia marchada y es que por una extraña razon es como si ella supiera y estuviera ocultando mas de lo que demostrara.

.-Nada. Contesto algo sin ganas la joven de castaños cabellos para despues solo voltearse para asi ya no ver a mona, lo que queria en esos momentos era solo salir corriendo a toda prisa y ver que luna estuviera bien, pero como hacerlo si tenia a casi veinte aurores que la custodiaban y aparte le preocupaba de alguna forma saber que es lo que realmente en esos momentos le estaba pasando a todos los demas y aunque quisiera o no de alguna forma tenia que confiar en los demas opalos, pero por lo pronto ahora la que mas le preocupaba era luna y si realmente le habia pasado algo, unas gotas le empezaron a salir de sus ojos cafes.

La mujer de piel blanca salio de la habitacion ya que se habia notado que la chica lloraba por alguna cosa y tal vez imagino que era por alguno de sus amigos y que esto se lo tenia que informar de alguna forma lo antes posible a Ela ya que despues de todo ella era una espia por parte de la pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron se encontraba muerto del miedo, ya que esta era la quinta tumba a la cual entraba, en la primera a la cual habian entrado encontraron una enorme araña es como si ubiera visto a Aragon nuevamente y este solo se paralizo del miedo al ver como la enorme araña se le acercaba y con ella miles de diminutas arañas tras de ellos aunuqe casi la mayoria estaban siendo atacadas por ova, quien solo le gritaba a todos que corrieran los mas rapido que pudieran y que no miraran para atras. Pero no a Ron Wesley no era necesario que le dijeran que corriera cuando delante de el se encontrba su peor miedo una araña de casi 10 metros persiguiendolo. En la segunda encontraron puros insectos los cuales le habian dejado enormes marcas de sus mordeduras, en la tercera no habia sido la esepcion ya que cuando caminaban y pensaron que en esta no encontrarian ningun tipo de peligro el chico pelirroja al acercarse mucho a una de las tumbas habia caido por un gran avismo que habia salido debajo de sus pies pero por suerte odis lo habia agarrado del brazo para que este no cayera en el avismo. En la cuarta este ya no queria entrar por todo lo que le habia pasado pero ante una ova enojada el no se podia negar a hacer algo ya que la chica levantaba unas enormes olas de arena y al ojoazul de la nada le daban muchas ganas entrar pero ya que entraba en alguna o lo terminaban mordiendo o terminaba todo mal herido por las mil infinitas trapas las cuales se encontraban en las tumbas.

.-Ron te encuentras bien.

.-No . Respondia algo con enojo el chico, la joven de lentes se le acerco pero este solo se volteo y se marchaba a otro lado ante esto la profesora McGonaggal lo regaño pero este estaba tan enfadado que ni a ella le hizo el mas minimo caso, la castaña al igual que el se enojo y solo tubo que levantar la mano derecha y el chico se encontraba de cabeza flotando como si solo del pie izquierdo lo estuvieran jalando.

.-Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa. Exclamaba con algo de enojo esta.

.-Pues que quieres que te conteste si todo lo malo me ha pasado a mi y ustedes que bien gracias y aparte solo proteges a el y no ami. Decia esto mientras señalaba al moreno.

.-Bueno como quieres que no lo proteja si el es mi amigo y aparte tu quieres que yo te proteja si esto es al reves el que me tendria que proteger a mi eres tu y no veo que hagas mucho de tu parte. Le contestaba la chica al mismo tiempo que esta cruzaba los brazos.

.-Tal vez tienes razon pero no es mi cualpa que aun no hayamos localizado mi reliquia y aparte yo tampoco tengo la culpa que te hayas peleado nuevamente con Eri.

.-Tu pequeña comadreja te voy a ... Esta solo levanto las dos manos y el chico empezo a tocer y agarrarse el cuello, la profesora se hacerco a agarrarle el hombro y esta solo se detuvo y el chico cayo a la arena como un costal de papas.

El pelirrojo solo se levanto y se sacudia la capa, mientras que la chica se adelantaba a otra tumba al mismlo tiempo que repetia una y otra vez que por que rayos le recordaba a la lagartija nemesis.

La profesora de transformaciones se acerco al joven a tratar de ayudarlo a sacudirse.

-Pero cual es su problema.

.-Trata de entenderla Ronald al igualq ue tu es joven y tiene una responsabilidad grande. Decia tranquilamente la bruja.

.-Pues si tambien yo la tengo soy un protector y aparte creoq ue lo que mas le enojo es que le haya mencionado a eri, yo no tengo la culpa de que ellas dos no se lleven bien.

.-Bueno no importa por que ahorita lo que nos importa es encontrar la reliquia de la tierra sera mejor que sigamos caminando.

Este solo afirmo con la cabeza para despues caminar a lado de la bruja y del moreno al cual la castaña ya lo habia corrido y por lo que se veia este ya se habia molestado con ella que realmente le pasaba a la chica por que tan de repente cambiaba su actitud y mas cuando se le mencionaba a la chica de negros cabellos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despues de caminar por un largo rato por fin empezaban a introducirse en lo que parecia ser una gran cueva, en ella habia diferentes tipos de esculturas, de diferente tipo de animales y criaturas magicas, se podia tambien apreciar como habia una pequeña tranformacion a diferentes tipos de animales, como despues de ser hombre rapidamente se convertia en una criatura era algo comun que un mago o bruja se convirtiera en un animal pero, lo mas raro de esto es que no solo se convertia en uno si no en varios era algo totalmente sorprendente.

El rubio caminaba viendo muy a tento cada una de las pinturas plasmadas en las paredes de ahi cuando solo sintio como de repente alguien lo empujo y de un lado se escuchaban como se aventaban rayos de rojos a verdes.

.-Estas bien le decia el joven de castaños cabellos. Este solo le contesto con la cabeza a firmandole que estaba bien, para que segundos despues empuñara fuertemente su varita y saliera al ataque igual que el otro joven, al parecer alguien habia herido al snape, por que este solo se encontraba en un lado de una grieta cubriendose de todos los ataques y tirado con un brazo sangrando y con la capa toda quemada. Diel rapidamente cubria al rubio para que se fuera a donde se encontraba el profesor de pociones mientras que el lanzaba una infinidad de hechizos.

.-Te encuentras bien Snape. Preguntaba el joven.

.-Insolete como me dices asi, sigo siendo un profesor de Hogwarts. Respondia algo molesto el pelinegro, para despues desmayarse. El castaño ya habia llegado hasta donde se encontraban estos aunque con algo de dificultad ya que al parecer a este tambien lo habian herido.

.-se encuentran bien preguntaba el chico de ojos color miel.

.-Si yo si , pero snape esta lastima del brazo, aparte parece que le dieron un hechizo aturdido por eso es que se ha desmayado.Finalizaba el rubio.

.-Muy bien por el momento no podremos hacer nada, ya que los guardias nos han descubierto y no se detendran hasta matarnos.

Asi los dos chicos agilmente salieron cada uno sosteniendo un brazo de Severus Snape el cual se encontraba inconciete por el hechizo aturdidor, ya despues de alejarse un poco mas de la cueva ambos dejar a l hombre recarcado en un arbol. Embos caminaban a donde pudieran ver un poco mas de cerca la cueva y por lo que veia Draco realmente el ojimiel habia dicho la verdad ya que unas enormes bestias con cara de jabali y cuerpo de hombre salian sosteniendo unas tipo hachas en manos. Estos solo caminaron silenciosamente para no ser descubiertos, pero por desgracia draco habia pisado una rama y eso habia atraido la a tencion de estas bestias, Ambos jovenes estaban sudando por que estaban muy cerca de estos seres pero por suerte algo los distrajo y ambos pudieron salir rapidamente de su escondite, y dirigirse a donde habian dejado a Snape y talvez alejarse un poco mas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

..-Tranquilizate harry nadie va a morir, por que simplemente lo se.

.-Como ali dime como por que tengo miedoq ue alguien mas no se a un protector y les pase algo. -Decia algo furia el chico de anteojos.

,.Simplemente confiando en cada uno de nosotros por que no le va a pasar nada entiendes asi que por favor no tengas esa tonta idea de que algo les va a pasar por que simplemente ninguna de nosotras lo permitiria.

.-Pues no lo se ali de todas formas yo sigo preocupado y aparte espero que solo ellos esten bien.

.-Bueno Harry asi como te explico aqui la señorita Yestor no tienes nada por que preocuparte por que si no fueran ustedes los elgidos por que tantos años espiandolos ee. Decia el hombre agachando la mirada y viendolo por arriba de sus gafas de media luna.

Ali simplemente tomo los abanicos y solo se los amarro en la cintura para despues caminar a lo que era el templo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La mas pequeña de los wesley lloraba encerrada en una celda de una de las mansiones de Bellatriz lesterman, tantas cosas le habian pasado en tampoco tiempo ya parecia que pronto a maneceria y que el sol se veria reflejado en una pequeña ventana, pocos minutos despues la chica sintio que la manija de la ´puerta se abria esta volvia inmediatamente a la cama cuando la puerta se abrio pudo ver a harry parado con esa gran sonrisa que tenia.

Pero no solo era otro maldito sueño en el cual podia ver nuevamente a ese ojiverde que en el cual tanto tiempo habia estado pensando, que realmente en ese momento Harry Potter uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio de magia realmente la estaba buscando esa era su ingonita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chica de cabello rojo ya se habia levantado del suelo y esta solo con la mirada botaba de un lado a oatro al elfo domestico para que despues ya de estar jugando un rato podia ver al elfo algo mareado de ahi lo dejo en uno de los escalones de la escalera y subio en direccion a lo que era el despacho de esa gran casa.

Cuando entro encontro a dos jovenes una mujer y hombre, la chica era algo alta y delgada, su piel era morena clara y parecia oriental, mientras que el chico tenia unos hermosos ojos color azules y una mirada muy cautivadora, este llevaba un pantalon de mezclilla algo comun en el mundo de los muggles, sin ebargo para ella era algo muy normal-

.-Chicos perdonenme mi descortesia solo me vine a sentar y nisiquiera me presente, decia la pelirroja.

.-No hay ´problema contestaba la chica oriental.

.-Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Ela Samhers.

.-Mucho gusto yo soy Cho Chang.

.-y yo soy Nevill lombotom (No se como se escribe su apellido)

.-Bueno tal vez se preguntaran por que los he hecho venir con tanta urgencia no es asi.

.-A decir verdad si me tomo por sorpresa que Fred Fuera a buscarme hasta italia donde me encontraba decia la chica,

.-Y ami que George fuera hasta londres despues de tantos años de no ver a la familia wesley.

.-Bueno antes que nada me gustaria presentarles a dos personas muy importantes. Esta solo invito a que alguien llegara para que despues en el acto a parecieran dos chicos uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro azabache y el otro lo tenia castaño, ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia frente a la chica pelirroja y despues se dirigieron a los otros dos.

.-Mucho gusto en conocrelos mi nombre es Ren

.-Y yo soy Iam, un placer conocer a los que seran nuestros aprendices.

.-Aprendices.Repetia con algo de extrañez la chica.

.-Por mi parte es todo chico espero que se lleven bien con ellos.

La joven se levantaba del sillon y caminaba hacia la puerta, al parecer a ambos chicos fueron muy corteses y educados al no preguntar nada a los apenas presentados, pero esta al salir lo unico que dijo fue.

.-Entrene bien a sus guardianes chicos para despues desaparecer en el acto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

aMIGA PERDON PERO YA TENIA MUCHO SUEÑO Y YA NO PUEDE ESCRIBIR MAS ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MUCHO Y SI NO PUES NI MODOS.

ATT SAILY.


	19. Problemas

CAPITULO 19

PROBLEMAS

Una chica de cabellos negros se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos y con un grito desgarrador que llamo la atención de un hombre que pronto abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar rápidamente y abrazar a la joven que solo esta correspondió fuerte el abrazo y discretamente se seco las lagrimas, pensando que el no había visto sus lagrimas de esta.

.-Estas bien. Le preguntaba tiernamente a la joven.

.-Si estoy bien gracias, pero tú como estas.

.-Excelente ahora que te vi, además dicen que hierva mala nunca muere. Contestaba graciosamente el profesor.

Para que a la joven le sacara una sonrisa, este le dio un tierno beso en la frente para después guiñarle el ojo y salirse de la habitación. Esta se dio cuenta que no se encontraba ya en el sillón que en la tarde anterior le había ganado el sueño, si no al contrario estaba en una cama bastante cómoda, la habitación tenia una ventana en la cual se podía apreciar los rayos de sol que atravesaban el cristal, esta sin mas se levanto agarrando su capa y arreglando un poco su cabello para que después saliera de la habitación y encontrara el desayuno en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la habitación de la izquierda a lado de la cocina. Vio que el castaño llevaba a la mesa una tetera llena de te verde, el pelinegro ya se encontraba ahí sentado, esta solo se sentó del otro lado de la mesa.

.-Buenos días asekus-chan. Exclamaba el castaño con una sonrisa que le mostraba a la joven.

.-Buenos días tetsu. Le contestaba amablemente, esta recordaba todo lo que había aprendido de todos esos libros que había comprado años atrás.

.-Y por cierto como es que vamos a obtener la reliquia del fuego. Preguntaba el profesor de DCAO.

.-Pues como no tenemos tanto tiempo como para desperdiciarlo hoy mismo voy a ir de nuevo para, tratar de recuperar la reliquia del fuego.

.-Entonces creo que tienes que conocer a alguien para que te ayude.

.-Alguien ??????? Exclamaba la pelinegra.

El castaño solo volteo a ver el reloj de pared que había cerca de la puerta de la cocina y este marcaban las 9:30, se levanto no sin antes dar una reverencia y antes de salir se detuvo y volteo a ver a la joven.

.-Si alguien, por favor espera solo una hora y regresare pronto, ya que esa persona esta por llegar y sera una gran ayuda para todos. Para después marcharse y salir de la casa.

.-Que es lo que quiso decir. Insinuó el pelinegro.

.-No lo se pero es algo extraño, además ayer apenas yo me entere de que el es uno de los guardianes de los animales marinos.

.-Tetsu????

.-¿No lo sabias?

.-No, ni siquiera estaba enterado que el estuviera metido en algo mágico, ahora entiendo por que cuando le conté mi secreto de que era un mago, por alguna extraña razón no se asusto al contrario tomo muy a la ligera la noticia.

.-Ya veo, pero me dejo muy intrigada con eso de que alguien me ayudaría, eso si es muy extraño aunque si lo veo del modo en que hay guardianes de cada uno de los ópalos, me imagino que también hay guardianes para los guerreros del animalismo de los diferentes elementos y yo supongo que serán sus suplentes al igual que nosotros. Decía esta la cual ya había puesto su brazo recargado en la mesa y con el cual recargaba su barbilla en su mano.

.-Como??? que no se suponía que los aurores eran sus guardianes de ustedes. Exclamaba algo confundido el pelinegro.

.-Bueno eso son por ahora, pero… El sonido de una explosión en la entrada interrumpía a la joven.

Ambos rápidamente se pararon y sacaron su varita de sus túnicas, cada uno se puso en cada extremo de la puerta, empuñando fuertemente su varita, el primero en salir fue el pelinegro al cual salio volando de la habitación con un impedimenta. Eri fue un poco mas hábil y evadió el primer ataque para después ver que solo había un atacante. Esta le lanzo un incendio para que después este se extendiera de forma que lo rodeaba para asi quedar encerrado. Pero este simplemente se abrió camino solo alzando su mano. Esto sorprendió un poco a la chica y este solo volvió a levantar la mano y esta salio volando, pero no dejándola inconciente rápidamente Eri se levanto y le lanzo una especie de hechizo que voto de igual forma al encapuchado, pero este antes de caer le lanzo un hechizo el cual utilizo al profesor de dcao para atacar a la chica.

Eri al ver que Hyde se le venia encima atacándola cuerpo a cuerpo, a esta no le importo y de un solo golpe lo noqueo para así no seguir la pelea y no lastimarlo mas. Pero al darse cuenta el encapuchado ya no estaba y lo único que había quedado de esa batalla eran puros destrozos, esta ayudo a levantarse al profesor y lo recostó en el unico sillón que se había salvado.

.- Te tengo. Solo se escucho una voz de tras de ella, Antes de que la joven cayera al piso sujeta por unas cuerdas hechizadas.

.Por favor hasta crees que esto me va a detener, estas equivocado. Decía sarcásticamente la chica.

Pronto sus manos tocaron las cuerdas y estas empezaron a arder dejando las cuerdas en el piso.

.Petrificus Totales. Grito el otro para inmovilizar a la chica pero esta ya le había mandado un hechizo a este para que saliera volando. Pero en lugar de eso este retacho en la pared al igual que el de Eri dejándolos a los dos que esquivaran los hechizos.

La pelinegra como el encapuchado quedaron en el piso agachados. A esta solo se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se levanto guardando su varita. El encapuchado se quito pronto su disfraz y se veía en el rostro de esta una sonrisa al igual que la pelinegra.

.-Tu siempre destruyendo las casas de los demás. Exclamaba con gracia Eri.

.Ups (mientras se tapaba picaramente la boca) si verdad creo que ahora si exagere. Jajajajajaja.

.Ahora como le vas a explicar a tetsu lo de su casa.

.Solo quiero ver la cara que pone cuando vea su casita destruida. Decía con algo de malicia.

.-mmmm ¬¬u tu y tus cosas.

.-Y por cierto por que no te detuviste cuando por fin descubriste que era yo.

.Ah por que sabes que siempre me ha gustado divertirme y probar mis habilidades y con quien mejor que contigo.

.- Eso me imagine y por cierto donde esta tetsu.

.A es verdad fue a buscar alguien que me ayude, Pero por cierto tu sabias que el es un guardián de los animales acuáticos.

.-Que ¡ es el? Contestaba la pelirroja.

.Tu sabias de la existencia de los guardianes de los animales de los cuatro elementos y no me lo dijiste. Le reclamaba la joven.

.Si sabia y conozco al guardián de los animales del fuego y del aire pero ignoraba la identidad del agua y el de la tierra.

.Bueno al menos sabes que es tetsu.

.y dime eso a mi de que me sirve.

.-Ya vas a empezar a ponerte en tu plan ¬¬.

.-Bueno deja ser a uno feliz no??

.-Como quieras pero dime por que has venido, aparte los guardianes que protegen la reliquia del fuego, ayer estuvieron a punto de convertir a hyde en uno de ellos.

.-A hyde??? Exclamaba la pelirroja mientras arqueaba su ceja.

.-Si a hyde. Le repetía la pelinegra.

.-Realmente nunca te voy a entender, pero aya tu.

.-Que paso aquí???, todos están bien. Decía un recién llegado en la puerta.

.-Si, lo lamento fue mi culpa. Le respondía la chica de cabellos rojos. Para después alzar solo su brazo y que todo regresara a la normalidad.

.-Quien eres tú. Preguntaba el castaño.

.-No tiene importancia creo, por favor eri creo que me tengo que ir, ya que tengo que regresar a México. Decía esto mientras se dirigía a la pelinegra.

.-Pero si acabas de llegar,.

.-lo se pero creo que tienes suficiente ayuda con tesuya aquí.

.-Eri-Chan quien es ella.

.-Que grosera soy verdad, mi nombre es Ela samhers.

.-Si ella es Saily.

La pelirroja se volteo a ver con ojos de enojo a Eri, la cual simplemente se le hizo una sonrisa de gracia en los labios, el castaño solo se quedo pensando un momento pero sin quitarle la mirada a Ela.

.-Bueno Eri será mejor que le pongas hielo al profesor Takarai y le des una disculpa de mi parte ahora me retiro, espero verte en dos días y a ti tetsuya espero que enseñes muy bien a la señorita Parkinson.

La joven camino en dirección hacia la puerta para salir e irse, pero alguien se lo impidió, al voltear y ver que el castaño la sujetaba del brazo y no la dejaba seguir avanzando.

.-Antes de que te marches puedo hablar un momento en privado contigo.

.-Muy bien le contestaba la joven, para safarse bruscamente de este.

.-Eri-Chan, antes de irme creo que debes con conocer a la señorita Pansy Parkinson, ella es la que te va ayudar a obtener la reliquia del fuego, aunque le tendrás que explicar algunas cosas.

Una chica de cabellos negros entraba a la casa viendo a todos con mucho cuidado y detenidamente, pero sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombre que estaba inconciente en un sillón. A esto Eri pronto se dio cuenta y se puso algo irritante.

.-Y bien entonces tu eres la que me va ayudar a conseguir la reliquia del fuego no es así.

.-Por lo que me explico tetsu si y tu quien eres.

.-Mi nombre es Eri Mergonz, soy el ópalo del fuego.

.-Mucho gusto soy Pansy Parkinson ex mortifaga.

La ex alumna de slitherin pensó, que al decir esto iba sorprender un poco a la chica que solo se veía que era unos años mayor que ella misma, esto le enojo un poco a pansy ya que a ella nunca había pasado desapercibida por nadie, y ahora otra vez alguien la ignoraba, primero esa estupida de melina cuando llego a los mortífagos y le quito a su ex prometido Draco Malfoy y no contando con eso esta completa extraña se comportaba de la misma forma que melina, pero tal vez de algún modo eso había servido para estar un poco mas a la disposición de ese hombre de cabellos negros que se encontraba inconciente en el sillón, el cual no estaba nada mal para la vista de esta.

Eri pronto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba la mirada de pansy, pero esto no le causo el mas mínimo interés, al contrario no le tomo mucho caso y esta se dirigió a donde se encontraba el profesor de dcao.

Esta lo movió un poco, para que el pelinegro reaccionara, al instante este había abierto los ojos y un poco sobresaltado se levanto rápidamente empuñando su varita.

.-Donde esta, estas bien??

.-Si todo esta bien, tu te encuentras bien. le preguntaba Eri.

.-Si un poco adolorido, pero vivo aun. Para después mostrar una sonrisa.

.-Bien, en cuanto regrese Tetsu nos iremos a buscar la reliquia del fuego.

.-La reliquia del fuego. Pregunto Pansy a lo lejos.

Ambos se voltearon, pero la chica de enfrente solo miro al profesor de dcao, pero este solo la miro sin interes alguno. Provocando en el rostro de la chica un enojo.

.-Bueno creo que después de todo, en lugar de ser una ayuda, puede que seas una molestia nada mas. Decia la pelinegra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Severus Snape se encontraba herido, el brazo le sangraba sin cesar, y no contando con eso los músculos del cuerpo le fallaban, ya que ni siquiera podía hacer algo para curarse el mismo, ni todos los años de experiencia en Hogwarts le servirían ese día y esos dos muchachos nada mas le causaban problemas, al estar con ellos esas horas se había dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy el chico mas egocéntrico que había existido en Hogwarts después de su padre, le tenia fuertes celos al castaño el cual solo trataba de acercarse a el, pero el rubio ni dejaba que lo hiciera a menos que realmente que fuera necesario, ya que el sabia perfectamente que Diel tenia una relacion con la sabelotodo de Granger.

.-Ahora que vamos a hacer, señor sabelotodo. Exclamaba el rubio con algo de ironía.

.-No vamos a tener otra opción más que ir nuevamente nosotros dos, al santuario de los animales. Contestaba el ojimiel tranquilo.

.-No sean insolentes, no creo que tan solo dos chiquillos puedan hacerse cargo de esta situación. Les gritaba El hombre de cabello grasoso, desde un lado de la cueva.

.-Yo se profesor que usted esta a cargo en esta misión, pero recuerde que yo sigo siendo el único que puede lograrlo y mas con la ayuda de el. Lo decía mientras señalaba a draco.

.-Tal vez tengas razón, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo, no sabemos cuando los mortífagos se enteren que estamos en África, así que por lo tanto que das a cargo. Esto lo dijo con un poco de enojo.

Pero realmente no le quedaba otra opción, ya que no tenia la seguridad que con el liderazgo del ex slitherin pudieran lograr conseguir si quiera entrar, al menos sabia que Diel no era un mago cualquiera, así que el sabría claramente que hacer en una situación como en la que se encontraban. A Draco no le gusto esta idea, ya que por un momento pensó que Snape lo elegirá a el como líder, ahora que si lo veía del lado que el pelinegro lo había escogido por salvarle el pellejo a este estaba bien, pero que tal si solo había elegido a Diel por que el era mas inteligente que el ojigris, su cabeza del rubio empezó a dar vueltas y analizando la situación, en lugar de que su inteligencia por la supervivencia y el regocijo de que tal vez el castaño podría morir, pudo mas su orgullo y este negó e interrumpió la platica entre el profesor de pociones y el castaño.

.-Por que demonios lo eliges a el como líder, Grito el chico.

Al parecer a ninguno de los dos le habia importado que este les gritara, Draco se enojo mas y volvio a gritar lo mismo, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Al parecer ahora si habia llamado la atención de Snape y de Diel.

.-MALFOY SOLO CALLATE Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGA DIEL. Le ordenaba Snape a lo lejos.

.-CALLARME, POR FAVOR SNAPE CREES QUE EL ES MEJOR QUE YO, RECUERDAS YO FUI LIDER DE LOS MORTIFAGOS Y ESO ME HACE MAS CAPAZ. Le contestaba el rubio.

.-MIRA DRACO POR FAVOR, NO TIENES IDEA DE ESTO AUN NO ERES CAPAZ NI SIQUIERA DE OLVIDAR A HERMIONE GRANGER.

Esto ultimo le había resonado en la cabeza a Draco, eso era verdad no había podido siquiera olvidar a la castaña y tal vez ahora lo que mas le molestaba, era que Snape después de tanto tiempo defendiera a un completo extraño antes que a el, no lo podía si quiera creer como era posible, ahora si esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso. No conforme con quitarle a la persona que el mas amaba, le quitaba la confianza de su ex profesor realmente tenia que hacer algo, ahora el plan era matar a diel ya fuera en el santuario o en cualquier otro sitio, lejos de la vista de Snape, después de todo era un Slitherin la traición, era algo que el sabia hacer muy bien, lo iba a quitar de en medio a como diera lugar.

Después de pensar claramente las cosas, esbozo una sonrisa cínica, que a la vez demostraba una satisfacción y un triunfo asegurado.

.-Muy bien, lo aceptare.- Fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Esto no lo le agradaba nada a Snape, sabia perfectamente que Draco Malfoy no aceptaba las cosas así como así, tenia algo planeado lo presentía al ver esa sonrisa y esa mirada que solo los Malfoy poseían solo se lo confirmo, pero ahora el que mas podía hacer, con un brazo que no dejaba de sangrar, los músculos del cuerpo sin responderle y ordenes que desde un principio nadie aceptaba. El pelinegro solo volteo a ver a Diel, al parecer este también se había dado cuenta de la actitud tan repentina que tomaba el rubio, Snape por un momento pensó que tal vez el que realmente estaba en ese momento en peligro era Draco y no Diel, nunca tal vez había pensado en como se parecían esos dos, aunque Diel mostraba una seguridad única, el al igual que Malfoy era de armas tomar, podría ser muy persuasivo en ese tipo de cosas, al menos esperaba que no se mataran entre si, no ahora que la batalla contra Lord Voldemort se acercaba.

.-Dime Draco por que fue que cambiaste de idea tan drásticamente.

Este se quedo callado un momento antes de contestar, tenia que ser muy inteligente al contestar lo que el castaño le preguntaba si es que no quería que lo descubriera.

.-Veras Diel, me di cuenta que en este campo tu eres el que tiene mas experiencia, ya que de alguna forma u otra tu eres el ópalo de los animales no es así y por la reliquia de los animales hemos venido. Respondía el joven con cautela.

Aunque al ojimiel no le convenció esa respuesta, no le quedaba otra opción mas que seguirle la corriente del rubio y es que tenian que conseguir la reliquia de los animales a toda costa, ya que no solo su vida dependía de ello si no de muchas otras personas mas. Después de ponerle a Snape unas hiervas que el mismo Severus les había pedido que buscaran para que cesara la herida, estos se marcharon nuevamente al santuario de los animales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los fríos corredores de hielo del castillo, se encontraban abarrotados de cuadros de las pequeñas bestias verdes, en la orilla del marco se encontraba un pequeño símbolo que era como una especie de arpa volteada, esto llamo mucho la curiosidad de la rubia y se detuvo a observar con detenimiento este símbolo, la morena se habia dado cuenta de la curiosidad que habia tomado luna, al darse cuenta que veia con mucho detenimiento la pintura y no solo la pintura si no el símbolo que resaltaba en color azul en el marco.

.-Dime luna te ha gustado el símbolo del agua. Le preguntaba gentilmente la morena.

.-Realmente lo que me llamo mucho la tensión es que este símbolo se encuentra casi siempre en la parte del oeste de las pinturas por que?.

.-Ha era eso. Exclamaba la joven.

.-Si crees que me puedas decir la razón de esto. Le decía luna poniendo su cara de interés.

.-A pues esto tiene que ver mucho con los puntos cardinales, el punto cardinal del agua es el oeste.

.-Pero no creo que esta sea la única causa que estos símbolos estén en esa posición o si. Replicaba la joven.

.-Son muchas preguntas y poco tiempo luna, recuerda que hemos venido hasta este castillo por la reliquia del agua y entre mas rápido la encontremos y nos la llevemos así podremos evitar la muerte de muchas personas. Esta solo le sonrió y prosiguió su camino.

Luna había sido una de las personas que investigaba todo lo misterioso, por alguna extraña razón luna ya había visto esos símbolos, y es que muchas veces ella había dibuja un símbolo muy singular a ese pero por mas que investigo nunca había encontrado nada, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad de que alguien le resolviera sus dudas no iba a permitir que esta se le escapara de las manos, pero tampoco que por su curiosidad gente inocente muriera, llevándose eso a su cabeza prosiguió con la larga caminata del bello castillo de cristal.

Prácticamente estuvieron caminando por mas de quince minutos, sin que alguien se quejara por suerte Hagrid se había quedado en una habitación, ya que MIR le había pedido a este que lo hiciera por su seguridad nunca quiso imaginar por que lo hacia o a lo mejor es que realmente conseguir la reliquia del agua seria realmente peligroso por lo tanto, MIR no había querido que Garrid fuera con ellas, aparte al darse cuenta, solo tres de los nórdicos las acompañaban y al parecer estos traían una lanzas muy puntiagudas, uno de ellos iba hablando con MIR al parecer era el guía, aunque si hubiera querido saber que era lo que charlaban estos dos, no podía por que cuando se acercaba mas a ellos MIR solo la veía y le movía la cabeza en señal de que se alejara. Por fin se podía ver que el corredor terminaba y los llevaba a unas gigantescas puertas de plata que al parecer protegían algo muy valioso.

Mir camino hacia donde se encontraba luna, y con una sonrisa levanto su mano y la puso en su hombro izquierdo.

.-Hemos llegado luna, aquí es donde se encuentra la reliquia del agua, realmente no se que peligros te esperen ahí así que por favor ten mucho cuidado.

.-Muy bien yo la conseguiré, pero ahora que lo recuerdo no tengo mi varita Mir. Decía luna algo preocupada.

Una de las pequeñas bestias verdes se acercaban a luna, al tiempo que le entregaba la varita este hacia una reverencia, la ojiazul tomo la varita que le entregaba el nórdico. La cual la empuñadura Era de cristal.

.-Pero esta no es mi varita. Exclamaba luna algo confusa.

.-Lo se luna pero esta varita te ayudara mucho, solo te pido que esta vez la utilices por tu bien. Le contestaba la pelinegra, algo preocupada.

.-Muy bien Mir, yo se que si no la necesitara no me la darías.

Luna se dirigió a las gigantescas puertas de plata, la cual al acercarse a estas se abrieron de par en par la chica camino cuidadosamente, una oscuridad abarcaba totalmente el lugar, el frió al parecer había aumentado un poco mas de lo normal, luna empuñaba fuertemente su varita si antes ese lugar le había causado problemas ahora que realmente se dirigía por la reliquia del agua no se quería imaginar que era lo que le esperaba. Solo al caminar unos cuantos pasos, las puertas se cerraron y esto asusto un poco mas a la rubia, aunque después de conseguir la reliquia del agua se preocuparía por salir de ahí, ahora ya ni siquiera se veía nada, ya que la luz que reflejaba la entrada se había ido, rápidamente, entonces la ojiazul levanto su varita y cuando iba a decir el hechizo lumus, antorchas a los lados de aquel sitio se encendieron la necesidad de usar su varita nueva no habia sido necesario en esa ocasión, la joven vio a su alrededor y no habia nada, el piso de cristal reflejaba el hermoso techo en el cual por la luz de las antorchas brillaba unas hermosas luces de colores, por el choque entre la luz y el cristal, al avanzar vio que el pie se le había sumergido en el agua.

.-No puede ser, tengo que nadar y con este frió. Decía para si misma la rubia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces esta se quito la capa, los zapatos y la ropa que traía encima, dejándose únicamente la ropa interior, aunque su cuerpo reflejaba su pálida piel, se veía que los años no habían pasado en vano para la peculiar chica, ya que sus curvas se podían apreciar muy bien, esta se tiro delicadamente al agua y ya estando en ella utilizo la varita para formar una burbuja de aire y así poder nadar sin ser necesario salir a la superficie para respirar, aunque las antorchas alumbraban muy bien el fondo del lugar, no quiso perderse en absoluto la belleza submarina, nuevamente iba aplicar el hechizo lumus cuando unas antorchas bajo el agua encendían, estas tenian la llama de un color azulado muy hermoso, al seguir nadando solo se podía ver al fondo unas pequeñas ruinas, las cuales hacían cada vez mas difícil que luna pasara. Aunque el trayecto la había llevado una cueva subterránea, se le había sido demasiado fácil el ir hasta ahí y sin que nada o algo se lo impidiera y eso era aun mas peligroso. Esta se introdujo a la cueva pero cuando su pierna izquierda iba a volver a moverse sintió como una alga la sujetaba fuertemente y la atraía a lo que parecía ser una planta submarina que tenia unos enormes dientes la cual se abría y cerraba. Luna grito del miedo, pero esta aplico un hechizo aturdidor el cual al parecer no había funcionado por que la planta solo seguía haciendo los mismos movimientos.

.-Encantatus moris. Dilo decía una voz en la cabeza de luna.

.-Encantatus moris. Repitió luna al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su varita, un rayo azulado salio de esta cegando a la misma luna sintió que su pie por fin era liberado y empezó a nadar rápidamente introduciéndose a la cueva, en la cueva había incrustaciones de cristales de color verdoso, la cual a lo lejos dejaban ver que en el fondo de esta se encontraba un trono en el cual se encontraba una estatua de jade, la cual era la de el rey neptuno en su mano izquierda tenia un tridente en color azul con bordes en color azul pero un poco mas claro, en el diente de en medio del tridente se encontraba una piedra en color turquesa la cual se veía realmente llamativa. La joven primero vio hacia ambos lados y después se acerco cuidadosamente al tridente, al parecer no había peligro alguno, cuando esta se acerco a unos centímetros de la estatua, esta sin mas empezó a cobrar vida y luna rápidamente se alejo nadando para hacerse a un lado, neptuno agarro con fuerza el tridente y causo un pequeño remolino en el agua, por el cual luna fue arrastrada hasta este, la joven ojiazul se sujeto de uno de los cristales que se encontraban incrustados en los lados de las paredes de la cueva. Pronto sus manos se empezaron a resbalar y fue tragada por el remolino el tridente salio disparado hacia en dirección de luna, la rubia impulsivamente tomo el tridente y lo sujeto fuertemente con ambas manos dejando que el remolino destruyera la estatua del gran neptuno, en el acto el remolino se desvanecía. EL tridente tenía una gran energía y un gran poder mágico lo cual lo sentía Luna, esta simplemente con mucha dificultad salio de la superficie casi demasiada agitada, al salir sintió nuevamente esa ráfaga de frió, la cual hizo que luna se pusiera impulsivamente y frenéticamente su ropa como pudo, el frió que sentía poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, cuando acabo de colocarse el ultimo zapato tomo nuevamente el tridente con una mano y con la otra agarro su varita, la cual empuñaba hacía la puerta, al tocar solo la punta de la varita con una de las puertas estas se abrieron rápidamente, en la entrada ya se encontraba mir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Lo lograste luna. Gritaba la joven al mismo tiempo que acudía a abrazarla.

.-Me pudiste haber dicho que me iba a sumergir y a nadar para ir preparada. Decía con algo de gracia la pálida chica.

.-Lo siento Luna pero créeme cuando yo me hice cargo de ese tridente fue una prueba totalmente diferente.

.-Bueno no importa, al menos ya conseguimos una de las reliquias ahora ya nos podemos marchar a Hogwarts no es así.

Pero su comentario fui interrumpido por la voz de Hagrid la cual a lo lejos les gritaba este corría hacia donde se encontraban ellas, al ver que pasaba mir rápidamente le quito el tridente a luna y esta después de que Hagrid se encontrara ya alado de luna hizo aparecer un maremoto el cual les lanzaba a unos mortífagos que venían detrás del gigantesco hombre, estos salieron arrastrados lejos de ellos.

.-Mirla esla hola rala dele irle sele, nolo solo troslo noslo enle carla garla moslo.

.-Pero no podemos dejarlos con ellos son peligrosos. Le decía con preocupación la morena.

.-Elo moslo proslo tele Pili dolo, esle tele casla tilo llolo porlo masla dele silo gloslo.

.-Por favor tengan cuidado. Fue lo último que dijo mir antes de desaparecer con los otros dos.

Los pequeños nórdicos ya se habían puesto en posición de ataque todos traían lanzas muy puntiagudas, y al ver que los mortífagos se acercaban estos se pusieron en las paredes y desaparecieron.

.-Maldición, a donde diablos se fueron esas asquerosas criaturas. Decía uno de ellos.

Fue lo último que pudo decir ya que los nórdicos se habían vuelto como camaleones y atacaron a uno por uno de los mortífagos sin ser detectados, matándolos a todos sin sufrir ellos mismos ningún daño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Pronto encontraron el templo de Crit, en este había dos grandes bloques de cemento en los cuales había una inscripción la cual tenia una figura de una garza, después había un ojo, un triangulo y un pez en la segunda se encontraba un sol un pájaro y una serpiente, la chica de lentes y el moreno se acercaron para poder ver mas de cerca estas escrituras en un idioma extraño tanto para Ron como para la profesora de transformaciones.

.-Bueno Ova tu eres la que entiende mejor las inscripciones que yo, Exclamaba el moreno.

La joven se acerco un poco mas al primer bloque y toco las figuras que estaban en este, después se dirigio a la segunda y hacia lo mismo, esta solo se quedaba mirando a los dos enormes bloques de tierra, para después ver a la entrada la cual se encontraba un poco mas al fondo. La joven de anteojos solo movía la cabeza como tratando de encontrar algo, el pelirrojo ya se había desesperado un poco y por lo tanto se empezó a inquietar un poco.

.-Ova ya crees que podamos pasar? Insinuaba el chico de ojos color azul.

.-No creo que sea seguro Ron, ya que mira lo que dice el bloque. Lo decía mientras señalaba este.

.-Yo no entiendo que dice ahí la que es buena con las diferentes escrituras e idiomas del mundo tanto mágico como muggle es Hermione. Contestaba algo molesto el chico.

.- Hay que tener mucho cuidado al pasar. Decía la profesora McGonagall.

.-Muy bien alguien aquí me puede decir que es lo que dicen las entupidas piedras o no? Decía ya con enojo Ron.

.-Señor Weasley le suplico que por favor mida su vocabulario. Lo reprendía con un golpe en la cabeza la ex directora de Hogwarts.

.-En la primer piedra dice que solamente las personas que tengan pura el alma podrán entrar en este lugar y que solo aquel que no le tenga miedo a sus temores saldrá con vida. Terminaba por decir la joven de anteojos cuadrados.

.-Bien entonces es lógico que solo una persona podrá entrar aquí. Exclamaba con una sonrisa el moreno.

Todos los presente se voltearon a ver al chico de rojos cabellos, pero a este solo empezó a mover la cabeza y a mirar de un lado a otro, pensando que había alguien mas que el mismo había ignorado, al percatarse que el era el único que estaba ahí un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que la piel se le ponía fría como el hielo.

.-A no yo no pienso entrar aun lugar que nadie mas lo va hacer. Decía algo con temor este.

.-Entiende Ron eres el único que puede hacerlo. Le suplicaba el moreno.

.-Tu no entiendes yo no puedo dejar de temerle a las arañas de un segundo a otro, ese es mi mayor miedo.

.-Ron por una vez en tu vida date cuenta que tu eres la unica persona aquí que puede hacer algo, ya no estas a espaldas de Harry Potter, ten el valor y entra ahí. Le ordenaba la castaña al mismo tiempo que señalaba la entrada.

.-Tu crees que va ser fácil para mi por favor, odio las arañas sus asquerosas patas esos, miles de ojos que me miran y sus horribles colmillos que esconden.

.-Señor Weasley no lo haga por usted, hágalo por toda esa gente inocente que estará en peligro si usted no va por ese arco y las flechas.

Tal vez las palabras de la bruja tenian razón aunque sonaban muy dramáticas, pero como demonios iba a superar su aracnofobia, no lo iba a lograr dejar de tener miedo así como así. El chico ya se había agarrado los brazos y es que otra vez le deban escalofríos no podía negar que por primera vez se sentía el centro de atención y aunque el nunca lo había pedido serlo, esa era su oportunidad de demostrar que no era un cobarde ya no.

.-Muy bien, pero si no logro obtener el arco ni las flechas y no sobrevivo en dado caso, quiero que le digan a harry y a hermione que hice lo que estuvo en mis manos. El chico dio un tremendo suspiro para después perderse de tras de las rocas.

.-Ova crees que lo logre.

.-Espero que si no por nada Ela lo escogió como uno de los protectores. Decía al fin esta.

Ron tomaba fuertemente su varita, solo una cosa en ese momento se le venian a la cabeza una araña mas grande que las que habia visto en las pirámides, estaba totalmente aterrado, en un instante ya se encontraba enfrente de una puerta de madera la cual tenia inscrito algo pero este no le presto atención y solo abrió las puertas, al abrirlas una enorme araña de mas de diez metros estaba parada enfrente de el. Ronald Weasley estaba completamente aterrorizado, ni sus piernas ni manos le respondían, sus pupilas ya se habían dilatado del miedo que sentía su vida paso delante de el como película, el momento en que conoció a harry, como es que se empezaron a llevar con Hermione, el momento en que le confesaba a la castaña que sentía algo mas por ella que amistad, la dulce morena de la cual se había enamorado al volver a Hogwarts. Una voz de su interior decía "TU PUEDES RON" esto una y otra vez se le venia a la cabeza, agarro su varita fuertemente.

.-Araña exumus. Gritaba este con fuerza.

Esto solo hizo que la gigantesca araña se enojara mas y lo quisiera atacar con una de sus patas, pero antes de que tocara al pelirrojo, un arco detenía con brusquedad el ataque de la araña. Ron por un momento se quedo inmóvil y nuevamente hablo esa voz "Accio Flechas y arco de rakion, DILO". Este así lo hizo, para que después las flechas y el arco fueran tomados por el ojiazul pronto empezó a lanzarle flechas una de ellas le había tocado en uno de los infinitos ojos del inmenso animal, esta solo se hacia para atrás para no recibir tantos ataques. El chico al ver que la araña solo se alejaba este decidió darse la vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí. Al caminar no encontraba la salida de regreso, era como si un laberinto se hubiera formado en lo que el estaba batallando.

.-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ¡ Dijo para si mismo.

El chico solo empezó a caminar por el laberinto, parecía que este no tenia final, ya se había cansado así que empezó a romper los enormes bloques que lo cubrían y a traspasarlo, estaba muy cansado demasiado sucio y confundido para que ahora un maldito laberinto le saliera en el camino, por fin después de romper tantos muros veía a lo lejos la salida.

.-Perfecto Ron lo hiciste. Decía felizmente la chica de anteojos.

Algo no cuadraba bien en esta situación, Pensaba este.

.-Donde esta odis y la profesora McGonagall?

.-Veras ellos se fueron adelantando y como yo sabia que lo lograrías decidí esperarte. Contestaba sonrientemente la joven.

.-Esto es demasiado raro, pero…. Sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos

.- por favor entrégame el arco y las fechas ya Weasley.

.-Y si te digo que no quiero. Contestaba tajantemente el chico.

.-MIRA COMADREJA O ME DAS ESA ESTUPIDA RELIQUIA O TE MUERES ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaba la chica de anteojos.

Tan solo había dos personas que lo llamaban así, una se suponía que estaba en África y la otra era Blase Zabini no había duda era el.

.-Zabini por favor, ya quítate el disfraz que no te van bien los anteojos jajajaja. Le decía provocadoramente Ron.

.-Muy listo debo aceptar, bueno ahora que sabes que soy yo dame ya ese arco y las flechas Weasley.

.-Y si no quiero que Zabini que?. Le contestaba retadoramente.

.-No te quieras hacer el Héroe Weasley, que aquí no esta tu rata de biblioteca, ni el cara rajada de potter para defenderte. Le decía con malicia.

.-Y a ti quien te dijo que los necesito a ellos para defenderme. Petrificus totalus. Gritaba.

.-a con que esas tenemos no? ARACNORIA ¡¡¡¡¡

Una araña había salido de la varita de Blase, Ron solo había retrocedido un poco para ver como la enorme araña se ponía en posición de ataque.

.-I M P E R I U S ¡¡¡

El moreno solo se empezaba a reír, de la maldición imperdonable que acababa de usar el pelirrojo.

.-Por favor comadreja no vas a poder dominar a mi araña.

.-y a ti quien te dijo que quería dominar a la tuya. Después de unos segundos que ron decía esto la gigantesca araña que unos minutos antes había atacado a ron a hora era quien lo ayudaba por la maldición que este había utilizado. Pronto las dos arañas empezaron a matar, solo con un golpe la araña de Zabini había desaparecido y atacaba al mismo quien ahora trataba de matar a la araña que ron controlaba, la araña empezó a enrollar a el pelinegro con su hilo privándolo de movimientos y solo dejándole descubierto el rostro. El pelirrojo se acercaba y le ponía la varita en uno de las mejillas de Zabini.

.-Donde tienen a Giny?

.-A la pequeña Weasley, quien iba decir que era la mas zorra del colegio jajajajja. Ron le había metido ya un puñetazo que pronto dejo ver como zabini escupía sangre de la boca.

.-DIME DE UNA VEZ DONDE TIENEN A GINY? Ya lo decía con enojo.

.-Mira que te parece si hacemos un trato, yo te digo donde esta tu zorra hermana y a cambio me dejas libre y me das el arco y las flechas. Decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

.-Tu no estas para ponerme condiciones ahora Zabini, el que esta amarrado ahora eres tu no yo, por lo tanto tienes dos opciones una decirme donde esta mi hermana y tener una celda con todas las comodidades en Azkaban o dos no decirme y morirte en este asqueroso desierto de calor .Tú decides.

.-Ron estas bien Gritaba una voz a lo lejos.

Este se volteo y vio de quien era esa voz, al parecer Ova y los demás habían sido atacados por mortífagos, pero al igual que el ellos también habían ganado fácilmente la batalla.

.-Te encuentras bien Ron.

.-Si ova estoy bien y ustedes.

.-Estamos bien, pero veo que atrapaste a uno de ellos y no solo eso conseguiste las flechas.

.-Así es, crees que podremos ahora si regresar a Hogwarts y llevarnos también a Zabini para que nos de información del paradero de mi hermana.

.-Si ron no perdamos mas tiempo, ahora mismo enviare una lechuza informando de nuestro regreso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una pelirroja lloraba sin cesar en el rincón de una húmeda celda, esta simplemente se le venia una y otra vez a la cabeza las imágenes de los rostros de sus dos padres sufriendo al verla muerta. Desde hacia mas de una semana había sido secuestrada por esa mujer de rojos cabellos al igual que ella, pero lo extraño era que a esa chica no la había visto mas desde esa tarde en su habitación, al contrario es como si ella misma le dijera en su cabeza que todo iba a estar bien y que nada iba a salir mal, pero por que confiaba tanto en las palabras de esa joven que no se había aparecido por ahí, tal vez por que eso le daba esperanza de saber que allá fuera muchas personas la estaban buscando y con suerte una de esas personas era ese chico de cabello negro azabache que desde hace años la había salvado de muchas, era tonto pensar en esos momentos que estaba sintiendo el por ella, cuando la misma noche que fue raptada Harry le confeso que el estaba enamorada de Eri. Esa chica le había traído muchos problemas, pero a quien quería engañar si harry desde que había terminado con ella le había confesado que el seguía amando a Cho Chang, pero como era posible que Eri Mergonz esa chica de negros cabellos y esa mirada tan perturbadora le hubiera hecho olvidar mas pronto a la chica oriental que ella misma. Pero no ahora eso era lo que menos importaba, lo que Giny Weasley quería en ese momento era salir de esa estupida celda que no aguantaba ya, estar un minuto mas encerrada ahí o se volvería loca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Profesor Dumblerdor, no se si usted crea conveniente irnos ya. Decia con algo de preocupación la chica.

.-Sucede algo señorita Yestor.

.-Si, profesor me a llegado una lechuza de Ela informándome que tanto Ova como Mir regresan al colegio hoy mismo y al parecer Ron atrapo a un tal Blase Zabini y Ela quiere que usted junto con Mir, Ova y yo le saquemos la ubicación exacta de donde se encuentra Giny Weasley.

.-QUE ¡, ya saben donde esta Giny. Exclamaba Harry detrás de la rubia.

.-No creo que debamos anticiparnos tanto a las cosas, ya que no sabemos si este tal Zabini sabe donde esta Giny.

.-Pero hay una posibilidad de que sepa no es así, la hay verdad.

.-Harry no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

.-Pero profesor, yo se que de algún modo fue mi culpa que le pasara esto. Decía el chico al mismo tiempo que se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

.-Realmente esto no es culpa de nadie, fue algo que le paso a ella y tal vez le pudo haber pasado a cual quiera de ustedes. Le contestaba la rubia con algo de comprensión.

.-No Ali si yo no le hubiera confesado que yo ya no sentía nada por Cho y que ahora estaba enamorado de Eri, tal vez ella no se hubiera ido a su habitación y ahora yo no me sentiría tan culpable.

.- Es por eso que estas así, no pensé que pensaras de ese modo, todo esto entonces es por que te sientes CULPABLE?

EL chico de ojos color esmeralda solo se quedo callado, pero realmente no podía negar que de algún modo el se sentía así, por que después de esa noche las cosas habían quedado totalmente mal con Giny, pero que podía decir no solo le había fallado a ella si no también a su amigo, el cual muchas veces le había dicho que lo menos que quería para su hermana y el era que de algún modo harry le rompiera el corazón a esta, ya que era mas probable que el se lo rompiera a ella, que Giny le hiciera una mala jugada a harry.

.-Bueno creo que yo antes de irnos le enviare una lechuza a la señorita samhers, para informarle lo que haremos. Decia el profesor para después caminar en direccion al templo de Atena.

.-Harry a mi en lo particular no me gusta meterme en esto, pero yo creo que lo que sientes por Eri es algo que solo te va a traer problemas.

.-Por que tu y Ova solo se la pasan protegiéndome de Eri.

.-Bueno las dos conocemos perfectamente como es Eri y sabemos también a cuantos chicos ella le ha roto el corazón y no queremos que tu seas uno mas.

.-Mira te voy a decir una cosa Ali y no lo tomes a mal, tal vez ella a andado con muchos otros pero yo no soy igual, así que te voy a pedir que no te metas en mi vida personal si.

.-Esta bien Harry, pero cuando ella te bote como un trapeador sucio te voy a decir TE LO DIJE.

La rubia se fue en dirección hacia donde el profesor Dumblerdor, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos no dudo ni un segundo y saco su varita haciendo con esta aparecer un pergamino y una pluma con tinta, escribió una larga nota y llamo a Hedwin.

.-Amigo por favor llévale esto a Eri. La blanca lechuza solo uluo y se alejo volando, al voltear vio que tanto el director de Hogwarts como la rubia estaban hablando con una de las anfitrionas y protectoras del templo.

.-Harry es hora de irnos. Le grito fuertemente la rubia, este solo asintió con la cabeza pero antes de acercarse a ella volteo para ver si aun podía ver a su lechuza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La platica descendió con rapidez, ambos chicos entendieron la situación de cómo se encontraba el mundo mágico en esos momentos y por lo cual esa chica de rojos cabellos los había mandado traer.

.-Bueno Ren por lo que nos explicaste, nosotros dos somos protectores de los ópalos, no es así?

.-Asi es Cho, Ela nos dejo aquí para explicarles la situación y ponerlos al tanto que los demás fueron en busca de las reliquias de los opalos.

.-Pero bueno tambien nos dijeron que uno de los protectores esta en manos del que no debe ser nombrado no es así?

.-Me temo que si. Afirmaba el chico de negros cabellos.

.-Y podemos saber quien es.

.-Tenemos entendido que es Giny weasley. Terminaba por decir el joven de piel clara.

.-G I N Y ¡¡¡¡¡ repetía a Nevill con nerviosismo.

.-Bueno entonces que quieren que hagamos? Exclamaba la joven.

.-Por el momento Ela nos pidio que nos trasladaramos a Hogwarts, ya que ahí van a llegar los demas protectores.

.-Cuando salimos.

.-Ahora mismo.

Los cuatro jóvenes se paraban de sus asientos y salian de la habitación, al bajar la señora Weasley estaba sentada en uno de las sillas del comedor, sostenia en la mano uno de los albumes que durante tantos años habia estado recolectando, Nevill les pido a los tres chicos que por favor se adelantaba que ya los alcanzaba, al acercarse vio las fotos donde se encontraba Harry riendose de cómo ron hacia gestos para no abrazar a hermione, mientras que giny se encontraba a lado de luna la cual saludaba alegremente y a lado de la rubia se encontraba el mismo unos años mas joven que ahora.

.-Señora Weasley. Exclamaba el chico para llamar la atención de la aurora.

.-A hola Nevill. Contestaba con tristeza Molly.

.-Solo quería venir a decirle que traeremos de vuelta a giny sana y salva.

.-Muchas gracias Nevill. Le decía mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa sin alegría.

El chico ya se iba a retirar cuando nuevamente empezó a hablar nuevamente la matriarca de los Weasley.

.-Sabes recuerdo cuando bien cuando tu y giny empezaron a salir, mi hija estaba muy feliz a tu lado.

.-Si y yo a lado de ella, pero Giny no me amaba como yo la amaba y por eso terminamos.

.-Si lo se ella estaba enamora de Harry, aunque en el manda.

.-Si lo se. Terminaba de decir el chico para después marcharse y salir de la habitación.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unas calles habían avanzado hasta una casa de té, dos jóvenes entraban en ella una chica de cabellos rojos de unos veintidós años aproximadamente y un joven de cabellos castaños un poco mayor que la chica, se sentaban mientras al mismo tiempo pedían el té.

.-Bueno ya estamos aquí dime de que querías hablar. Le decía simplemente la joven.

.-Quiero saber todo respecto a los ópalos. Decía con interés.

.-Pues si querías saber eso creo que le pudiste haber pedido esa información a Eri no crees?

.-Pero si tu eres la líder, yo quiero preguntártelo a ti y no a ella.

.-Esta bien tienes diez minutos para preguntármelo, ya que tengo que regresar a México cuanto antes, y este no esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Decía con gracia la joven.

.-Quiero saber que es lo que sientes por Diel.

.-QUE ¡, esa no es ninguna pregunta de los ópalos y por lo tanto no te la pienso responder eso es algo personal muy mió. Le contestaba la chica enojada.

.-Pues si pero después de todo Diel no solo es mi líder si no mi amigo y me preocupa lo que le pase.

.-En ese caso que raro por que Diel y yo ya no somos nada y el lo sabe perfectamente.

.-Pero entonces tu ya no lo amas como antes.

.-Que clase de pregunta es esa, el sabe que estoy saliendo con uno de los protectores y el esta haciendo lo mismo no te lo dijo.

.-No

.-No, pues que amiguito te cargas, si eso es todo me voy.

La pelirroja se levanto de repente, al salir de la casa de té vio que dos lechuzas se dirigían una en dirección, a casa de tetsu y otra a donde ella se encontraba, esta pronto reconoció que la lechuza blanca se dirigía a Eri definitivamente. Al ver que una lechuza negra le alzaba su pico para que esta tomara el pequeño sobre que le habia traido.

_Señorita Samhers._

_Me a informado la señorita Yestor, del terrible acontecimiento que sucedió con los aurores que se fueron con la señorita Granger, nosotros regresamos a Hogwarts esta misma tarde, para reunirnos con la profesora McGonagall y Hagrid, estaremos muy al pendiente de la información que el Señor Base nos proporcionara y esperamos que pronto nos reunamos._

_Albun Dumblerdor._

La morena pronto sacaba su varita asegurándose que nadie de los muggles pudiera ver lo que hacia rápidamente escribió una nota y se la puso en el pico del ave.

.-Por favor amigo llévasela pronto al profesor Dumblerdor.

El ave solo salia volando del lugar perdiéndose en el cielo azul. La joven volvió a guardar su varita capa y se puso el gorro de su capucha, para después sentir que alguien la jalaba bruscamente del brazo esta volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

.-Que te pasa, suéltame. Exigía la chica.

.-No te puedes ir y dejarme así, nada más.

.-Pues mírame hacerlo. Se molestaba la joven y se soltaba de un jalón de la mano de tetsu. Pero después la joven se quedo inmóvil y unas pequeñas lagrimas le salian de los ojos.

.-M O N A ¡

.-Que sucede?

La joven solo le salieron más lágrimas de los ojos para después, caerse en el piso quedándose en shock total.

.-Ela, Ela que sucede mírame. La veía el castaño con preocupación.

.-Esa maldita me las va apagar. Solo decía para después levantarse-

.-Dime que sucede.

.-Haz me un favor dile a Eri que esta misma tarde tiene que conseguir la reliquia del fuego. Para después desaparecer en sus ojos, dejando solo el delicado aroma de su perfume dulce.

El castaño solo se dirigió a su casa para informarle a Eri todo lo que había ocurrido, esta se encamino con pansy y con el mismo tetsu y el profesor de dcao nuevamente por la reliquia del fuego.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La inteligencia que siempre la había caracterizado parecía que ahora le fallaba, quien iba a decir que Hermione Granger una de las ex estudiantes mas inteligentes que Hogwarts hubiera tenido, tenia por primera vez la mente en blanco, el viaje hacia México realmente le había parecido bastante largo aunque había leído mucho del dicho país se sentía a la vez totalmente extraña, desde la salida de aquella casa todo le parecía ahora extraño en ella, no contando que se ponía a pensar, desde ese fuerte presentimiento de que luna se encontraba en peligro, se pregunto muchas veces que si de ahora en adelante a si se sentiría o presentiría cada que uno de sus amigos se encontraran en aprietos.

.-Hermi, Hermi…

Una familiar voz la había sacado totalmente de sus pensamientos, esta volteo y se encontró con la mirada de Tonks, su rostro reflejaba en todo su semblante emoción y nerviosismo.

.-Eeh Hermi, ya hemos llegado al aeroplano. Exclamaba con algo de entusiasmo la pelirosada.

.-Es el aeropuerto Tonks, la corregía la castaña. Pero aun no comprendo por que no nos podemos solo aparecernos en México y ya.

.-Muy simple, por que no queremos que Voldemort se de cuenta a donde nos dirigimos, ya que este esta totalmente informado de las reliquias y no queremos que nos siga o en dado caso nos ataque y no las quite. Le respondía mona la cual se encontraba a solo unos pasos detrás de ella.

A la joven no se le hizo raro el abordar el avión ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de todo ella era hija de padres muggles y esto lo realizaba con frecuencia para ir a visitarlos a los Ángeles California ya que habían decidido mudarse ahí, después de que ella finalizara sus estudios en Hogwarts y así darle la oportunidad de quedarse en Londres para vivir sola y trabajar de auror en el Ministerio de Magia. Ni siquiera había puesto mucha atención de a que hora llegarían a México, ya que un recuerdo en ese momento le venia a la mente, la vez que se entero por una carta que iría a un prestigiado colegio de magia, la graciosa reacción de su padre al enterarse que su hija era una bruja, la primera vez que su vida estuvo en peligro, a causa de un troll gigante y que si no hubiera sido por ese pelirrojo y el ojiverde tal vez no estaría viva en ese momento, también se le vino a la mente cuando en segundo año por no tomar bien la muestra del cabello de una alumna de slitherin, se trasformo en una especie de mujer gato, o cuando en tercero junto con Harry tuvo que utilizar el gira tiempo para poder liberar a Sirius Black, o cuando en cuarto año Víctor Krum la invito al baile de halowen y que por primera vez noto tantos celos en ron, o la vez que en quinto año acudieron al ministerio de magia para traer la tan anhelada profecía, desde que tenia memoria nunca había tenido un año tranquilo en esa escuela. Y ahora a solo unos años que salían se convertía nuevamente en una nueva aventura, pero que esta vez ella era la protagonista y no Harry Potter el niño que vivió por así decirlo, también algo que recordaba con mucho dolor tal vez fue cuando el egocéntrico Draco Malfoy y ella tenian una relacion en secreto y que ni sus mejores amigos lo sospechaban, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada solo estar con ese rubio que la hacía sentirse viva, pero que después de un tiempo ella misma había alejado cuando lo vio nuevamente en Hogwarts sentía esa sensación que hace unos años atrás había querido olvidar orillándolo a que este se uniera a los mortífagos.

Cuando pensó que tal vez era tiempo de darse una oportunidad con el rubio por que el destino los había unido nuevamente, sus esperanzas fueron desapareciendo cuando vio que este al parecer ya la había olvidado y la remplazaba con Ela, pero después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de nada lo que le pasaba si no ella desde un principio al decidir de su separación sabia que esto podía pasar ya fuera con Ela o con otra chica. Y ahora contando con que ella y Draco serán los guardianes de los seres mas poderosos del mundo mágico le agobiaba mas.

Casi su mente estuvo ocupada todo el camino del viaje así que ni siquiera noto como mona la había estado vigilando todo el camino, pronto bajaron del avión dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser la ciudad mas ajetreada que tanto Hermione como los demás aurores se quedaron boquiabiertos con todo el caos de automóviles que había en la ciudad.

-.Bueno Profesor Lupin usted sabe a donde nos dirigiremos de ahora en adelante. Preguntaba un atractivo hombre que formaba parte de los aurores.

.-Pues no se Ralf, Ela me dijo que ella vendría por nosotros aquí. Contestaba secamente.

.-Así es y aquí me tienen, contestaba una joven de cabellos rojos los cuales se le movían con el viento. Pero esta a la unica que se le quedo mirando fijamente fue a Hermione ya que estaba tan distraída que al parecer no se dio cuenta que la miraba.

.-Que bueno que ya estas aquí. Exclamaba Lupin, pero este se percataba que la mirada de la chica observaba a hermione.

.-¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? Preguntaba la joven

.-mmmm vaya viajecito, no veo por que tuve que tomar la posición multijugos.

.-Alastor por favor si no te das cuenta eres el mas anormal de todos, por ese ojo tuyo y por tu pata de palo que acaso querías que los muggles sospecharan algo. Decía algo seria una mujer rubia.

.-Mira Mona este ojo (Lo decía al mismo tiempo que lo señalaba) así con ese aspecto que tiene puede ver a través de todo esto y saber si hay un enemigo a kilómetros de distancia cosa que tu no puedes hacer. Este fruncía el ceño al mismo tiempo que miraba fijamente a la bruja.

.-Por favor Mona, Mody no creo que este sea el lugar ni mucho menos el momento para discutir.

.-Quien esta discutiendo, si somos aurores maduros. Respondía la mujer de rubios cabellos.

A este comentario Mody la veía con enojo, pero la bruja ni siquiera le hizo el mas mínimo caso, al contrario mejor lo dejo ahí con su enojo y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Ela quien veia muy graciosamente los gestos que el auror hacia por la rabia que le causaba estar cerca de la bruja.

.-Será mejor que nos vayamos no creo que este sea un lugar muy indicado como para que los muggles nos vean, síganme todos por favor. Exclamaba la pelirroja.

Al parecer Ela ya tenia todo preparado, un coche los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto, aunque este se veía un poco pequeño era mas que lógico que no era un auto muggle, disimuladamente uno a uno de los aurores empezaron a subirse al automóvil hasta que todos estaban abordo, la joven camino al lado donde iba el conductor para esta tomar el volante y empezar a manejar, rápidamente introdujo la llave y se escucho como el motor encendía, para después ponerse el cinturón de seguridad acomodar su espejo retrovisor y quitar el freno de manos, minutos después el vehiculo se empezó a mover.

El viaje en auto no duro mas que veinte minutos si mucho habían llegado a lo que era un hotel, aunque este realmente se veía un poco deteriorado ya que al parecer era un poco viejo. Los aurores bajaron rápidamente, el ojo de Mody empezo a moverse a locadamente como si algo malo estuviera cerca.

.-Samhers….

.-Lo se profesor yo también lo siento, lleven a Hermione a dentro, Profesor Lupin Tonks, por favor. Estos solo asintieron con la cabeza para entrar al hotel junto con la castaña.

.-Debes entrar tu también Ela, eres la única que sabe donde esta la reliquia del tiempo, nosotros nos encargaremos.

.-Pero mona yo…

.-Anda Samhers ve nosotros nos encargamos. Exclamaba ojo loco mody.

.-Tengan mucho cuidado si nos separamos o pasa algo, avísenme, ya sabes como Mona. La chica se introdujo a zancadas al hotel para después desaparecer en la entrada.

Los cinco aurores solo asintieron con la cabeza para que después los demás sacaran su varita empuñándola fuertemente. Rayos en color rojo empezaron a salir de un callejón cercano, pero todos lo habían esquivado, este había revotado en el automóvil azul, lo cual había dejado un hueco en la puerta del copiloto.

.-Ralf encárgate de los muggles has una barrera de ilusión.

De la varita del atractivo hombre salía una luz en color violeta la cual iba dirigida a las dos entradas de la calle, era como si la calle hubiera desaparecido y solo quedado en su lugar la nada. Varios Mortífagos salieron de sus escondites eran 15 y ellos solo cinco, una gran batalla de hechizos inicio, mona era muy hábil con la varita noqueo a por lo menos tres de ellos, mientras que a los otros no les iban tan mal, con sus atacantes pero eso no evito que a uno de los aurores lo hirieran en la pierna izquierda y se desmayara.

.-Marion gritaba. Ralf a tan solo unos cinco metros lejos de ella, los demás por el grito de los otros se dieron cuenta y rápidamente se pusieron delante de la bruja.

.-Por favor mona no podrán resistir para siempre, dennos a las2chicas y podrán seguir con su patética vida, eso mientras el señor tenebroso se apodera del mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Decía Bellatrix riendo cínicamente, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y la mascara.

.-Todavía no cantes victoria Bellatrix, no somos traidores y por que te deberíamos dar a ellas que crees que nosotros somos tan tontos como tu.

.-Maldita bruja este insulto lo vas a pagar caro, MATENLOS A TODOS ¡¡¡¡¡ Ordenaba la mortifaga. Más rayos fueron lanzados a los cinco aurores, la barrera mágica que habían puesto poco a poco se fue debilitando, hasta que sin mas desapareció y a todos les empezaron a aplicar la maldición Crucio.

.-Mona que decías, quien es la tonta ahora.

.-T u…. er …. es… la.. ton..ta. Exclamaba con algo de dificultad la rubia, desde el suelo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno espero que te guste el fics saksulie.


	20. LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN

Capitulo 20

LAS COSAS SE COMPLICAN

Hermione Granger se encontraba en un gran hotel que al parecer solo era un puente hacia donde tenian que ir, una imagen de Ela entrando en el gran edificio pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí en cuerpo físico, la chica pelirroja solo se acerco a Hermione.

.-Perdón Hermione pero de aquí en adelante tendrás que seguir sola con Lupin y Tonks.

.-Pero por que

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pelirroja lloraba sin cesar en la mohosa cama, la cual solo tenia una sabana algo sucia, en todo ese tiempo la imagen de Harry se le venia a la cabeza como era posible que después de tanto tiempo no se hubiera sacado de la cabeza a el ojiverde, solo había visto muy poco tiempo a esa chica de cabellos negros que entraba tajante mente a dejarle un plato de comida y un poco de agua, era mas que claro que la pecosa chica no había probado bocado desde que la habían secuestrado, ya que no podía confiarse de que si lo que le estaban dando era comida en buen estado o si acaso contenía alguna poción ya sea para controlarla o para matarla, aunque las esperanzas de que esta siguiera con vida eran mínimas, el rechinido de la puerta se volvió a escuchar, al parecer la joven de azules ojos entraba nuevamente para traerle la cena.

.-Mmm nuevamente no has probado la comida que te e traído. Exclamaba con algo de arrogancia Melina.

.-No soy estupida, ya te dije que no voy a comer nada de lo que me traigas. Replicaba la joven con un poco de enojo.

.-En lugar de ponerte así deberías comer un poco y cerrar esa boca que un día de estos… Se callaba la chica dándole el plato con fuerza para después salir y azotar la puerta.

La mas pequeña de los Weasley, simplemente dejaba nuevamente el plato que melina le había dado, aunque la comida se veía muy tentadora la joven solo se volteo hacia donde estaba la cama y se recostaba pensando nuevamente en el chico de la cicatriz y así quedarse sumergida en sus pensamientos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viaje desde Grecia había sido un poco más rápido que de ida ya que esta vez habían regresado por un traslador, ya que el profesor Dumblendor decidió que esa seria la mejor forma de regresar al colegio lo antes posible, por lo que ellos tendrían que sacarle a Zabini la información, de la ubicación exacta de Giny weasley. Al llegar al colegio, Harry aun se veía muy molesto con Ali, por lo que le había dicho respecto a Eri.

.-Harry crees que podamos hablar. Se acercaba la joven hacia este.

.-No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar. Le contestaba algo sin ganas el pelinegro. Para después caminar en dirección hacia la habitación que unos días antes, se había quedado.

.-Tú sabes que lo que te digo es verdad Harry, lo has notado en su forma de ser y en la forma en la cual ella te boto por el primero que le paso enfrente. Exclamaba la chica con preocupación.

Pero el pelinegro no hizo el mas mínimo caso a este comentario, aunque ya sabia la historia que había vivido Ova con Eri a el no le importaba su pasado de la joven, si no que al contrario le importaba el presente, en el cual la había conocido a ella, esa chica de cabellos negros la cual le hizo olvidar por completo, a Cho Chang por la que muchos años estuvo deprimido y por la cual lloro tanto tiempo y que por la misma, su relacion con la mas pequeña de los Weasley no había funcionado y ahora pensar que por su culpa Giny se encontraba en completo peligro, solo por eso se sentía completamente entupido y ahora lo único que podía hacer era, esperar ya que el profesor Dumblendor solo le había ordenado quedarse en su habitación a descansar. ¡Descansar! y en pocas palabras para el no iba hacer nada mas que su remordimiento de conciencia le matara y sabia perfectamente que no por eso Giny iba a regresar, pero en esta situación que otra cosa podría hacer. Este después de caminar por uno de los antiguos pasillos del colegio por fin pudo distinguir el retrato de un hombre sentado enfrente de una chimenea y el cual llevaba una pipa.

.-La contraseña Por favor. Le pedía amablemente el hombre de gran barba blanca.

.-Eri. Susurraba el chico.

.-Lo siento, "Eri" no es una contraseña, que yo tenga entendido. Le contestaba con algo de confusión el hombre del retrato.

.-A lo siento, Rosas de Oriente. Terminaba por decir con un tono algo lúgubre.

.-Adelante, deberías hablar con esa chica. Exclamaba la pintura antes de cerrar.

Harry simplemente entro sin hacerle mucho caso a la pintura por su comentario tan absurdo, ya que realmente quería hablar con Eri, pero por todo lo que había pasado no había podido, primero enterarse que ella era uno de los ópalos junto con las otras tres chicas, después que tendrían que separarse para buscar las reliquias de ellos y no contando con eso Giny se encontraba en total peligro con Voldemort y pensar de que ella se encontraba en las manos de este le daba un terrible enojo solo pensar de que tal vez la estarían torturando o peor aun y si aun no seguía viva, como volvería a ver a Ron a la cara y no solo a el a toda la familia Weasley, los cuales desde su inicio a Hogwarts lo habían querido como un hermano mas y ahora que por su culpa le hubiera pasado algo no quería pensar en eso, este simplemente se a costo en la cama y vio hacia el techo, empezó a pensar si hewid ya le habría entregado su respuesta de esta y que en la cual Eri le respondiera lo que el en ese momento mas anhelaba. El ojiverde simplemente poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

La pelirroja se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar donde se realizaba la batalla que había visto en su visión, en la cual los aurores estaban en peligro y mona su amiga de la cual la había ayudado desde hacia ya tantos años se encontraba en las manos de Bellatrix, lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era que esa rubia y todos los demás aurores se encontraran con bien, después de tele transportarse a solo unas calles del lugar en el cual peleaban con los mortífagos.

La chica corrió solo dos calles y al llegar a la esquina de donde había dejado a todos los demás aurores saco rápidamente de su túnica su varita, camino lentamente y sujetando fuertemente su varita en alto, para que solo se encontrara con la nada no había ni siquiera un rastro de los hechizos, o al menos algo que le dijera que era lo que había pasado, su angustia rápidamente le fue embargando en todo el cuerpo, la chica pelirroja no sabia que era lo que realmente había sucedido y pues al parecer era mas que tarde y si todos los demás ya estaban con voldemort o peor aun, estuvieran ya muertos por su maldita culpa de haberlos dejado solos, solamente a ella se lo podía haber ocurrido dejarlos e irse a Japón solo para ver que es lo que había pasado con la pelinegra, si sabia que la chica podía arreglárselas perfectamente sola, pero no, tenia que confirmar si lo que ella pensaba con respecto al profesor y a su pelinegra amiga estaba ocurriendo, ahora una culpa mas grande se le estaba cargando en los hombros se tenia que calmar, no podía pensar semejante estupidez ya que ella misma sabía que Mona no seria tan tonta como para dejarse ganar así de fácil, solo tenia que pensar y concentrarse un poco para poder saber que era lo que realmente había pasado.

Después de un rato de estar en completa concentración, una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios la pelirroja solo guardo su varita y camino en dirección en la que había llegado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La tensión embargaba en toda la habitación, ya que el comentario de Eri no le gusto nada a la pelinegra y tampoco se atrevía a decirle nada ya que no quería empezar a tener problemas con sus nuevos aliados, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que esa chica pelirroja era la misma que había entrado en el campamento de la zona morica hace unas semanas y que la torturo delante de los demás mortífagos, dejándola en total y completo ridículo por eso en lugar de demostrarle su enojo le sonrió a ella y a la chica que ahora la miraba, esta acción causo que Eri se quedara con cara de que tipa mas rara. y solo le dirigió una mirada a la joven de "Deja de estar mirándome como idiota" para después voltearse y dirigirse a donde se encontraba el profesor de Dcao, la chica lo reviso para ver si este no tenia alguna herida por el encuentro que había tenido con su líder hacia solo algunos minutos y por el golpe que ella misma le había dado.

.- Te encuentras bien Eri. Le preguntaba cariñosamente el pelinegro a la joven.

.-Si yo estoy bien y al parecer tu también. Le respondía esta.

Una lechuza blanca entro por la puerta principal de la casa asustando a pansy haciendo que esta instantáneamente agachara la cabeza por instinto ya que aun se encontraba parada cerca de la puerta principal.

Una lechuza blanca se postraba en uno de los muebles de la pequeña sala, para que después la blanca ave le extendiera su pata a la pelinegra que lo veía al principio con un poco de alegría por recibir una carta y a la vez con un poco de confusión ya que realmente no tenia la menor idea de quien le mandaría una carta hasta Japón, pues es que no podía ser su líder ya que no tenia ni veinte minutos que ella se había marchado de el lugar en compañía de tetsu. Esta simplemente le quito del pico la carta al ave y esta uluo en señal de agradecimiento por recibirla, rápidamente empezó a abrirla y pues no reconoció la letra de quien era y pues la empezó a leer.

Eri

Primero que nada te quisiera pedir una disculpa por enviarte esta carta con Hedwid mi lechuza, ya que se perfectamente que estas en una misión la cual es muy importante para todo el mundo mágico. Sin embargo mis sentimientos hacia ti son mas importantes y yo quiero decirte que en verdad necesitamos hablar, la ultima vez que lo hicimos fuiste muy cruel conmigo y aparte me gustaría que me contaras por que es que Ova y Ali tienen tanto rencor hacia ti, tal vez no sea esto de mi incumbencia pero me importa por que es referente a ti, esta misma tarde regreso a Hogwarts y espero verte pronto en el colegio y realmente te deseo mucha suerte en conseguir la reliquia del fuego.

Harry.

.-De quien es la carta Eri. Preguntaba el joven.

.-Es de Harry. Terminaba por decir.

El pelinegro solo se puso en ese momento un poco serio por lo que su acompañante le había dicho, por que ese niño le enviaba una carta a ella que acaso tenian alguna relación que el ignoraba o es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba bajándole la novia a un pobre chico. Pensaba el profesor.

Mientras tanto Eri solo sostuvo un momento la carta en sus manos y miro hacia la nada y después entro en la cocina para buscar algún tintero y papel para responderle al ojiverde, al regresar ya tenia un sobre en las manos, pero cuando se lo iba a entregar a la lechuza la intromisión de un castaño algo asustado y agitado llamo su atención en ese momento.

.-Eri-Chan. Exclamaba con preocupación el moreno.

Los tres solo voltearon en dirección a la puerta.

.-Que sucede tetsu. Respondía con tranquilidad la joven.

.-Ela me dijo que tenías que conseguir hoy mismo la reliquia del fuego. Terminaba por decir.

.-Que? pero si ella misma nos dijo que teníamos tres días y apenas este es el segundo. Decía con algo de sorpresa la chica de ojos cafés.

.-Por que tan repentino el cambio de Ela. Preguntaba el Pelinegro.

.-Por que al parecer los mortífagos se enteraron de la ubicación de donde se encuentran algunas de las reliquias y pues por lo que le entendí, es que un grupo de aurores que se encontraban en México ya habían sido atacados. Explicaba este.

.-No puede ser Mona. Susurraba para si la pelinegra.

.-Quien es mona. Exclamaba Hyde.

.-Disculpen pero yo a esto no entiendo nada. Interrumpía la ex mortifaga.

.-Mmmm Parkinson solo sígueme yo te explicare en el camino, ya que hay que conseguir de una vez la reliquia del fuego. La chica solo le entrego a la lechuza blanca la carta con la respuesta para harry, para así caminar en dirección a la puerta.

.-Eri-chan pero nosotros también queremos ayudar. Replicaba el castaño.

.-Eso es cierto Eri, nosotros también queremos ir.

.-Tetsu por favor cuida bien de Hyde, mientras yo y la señorita parkinson nos encargaremos de traer esta misma tarde la reliquia del fuego. Y tu hyde por favor descansa no se te olvide que casi te perdemos por un error mió. Fue lo último que termino de decir para después desaparecer en la puerta.

.-No me pienso quedar con los brazos cruzados. Refunfuñaba el profesor de Dcao. Pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar solo se mareo y el castaño lo agarro antes de caerse.

.-Probablemente Eri-chan tiene razón Hyde, será mejor que descanses compañero.

Pansy solo se quedo inmóvil al escuchar como esta le había ordenado que la siguiera y que a los otros dos no lo hicieran, pero si algo grave había pasado no tenía mas que irse con esa chica que aunque no le había caído nada bien no tenia mas elección que seguirla, por que parecía una zorra maldita que hasta al parecer tenia bajo sus garras a Harry Potter ese chico de cara rajada que aunque lo negara, a ella le gustaba en los tiempos de colegio. Al salir a la calle por mas que busco a la chica no la encontró y se sorprendió un poco ya que a donde demonios se iba a dirigir entonces.

.-Hey tu aquí ! ! ! ! !. Le gritaba desde lo que parecía ser un callejón. Esta simplemente camino en la dirección en la cual se encontraba la otra joven.

.-Pensé que ya te habías ido sin mí. Exclamaba con enojo la pelinegra.

.-Una cosa y escúchame bien, no te vuelvas a separar de mi entendiste, no tenemos ni tiempo para estas cosas así que apresúrate. Terminaba por decir la chica, para nuevamente empezar a caminar.

.-Oyes espera tú, yo te voy a decir algo zor…. La pelinegra ya le había tapado la boca a pansy, ya que alguien las seguía y con la cacatúa que llevaba como dizque ayuda esperaba por lo menos que la chica supiera usar bien su varita en lugar de su boca. Eri le empezó a ser señas a la chica que había alguien siguiéndolas y que por lo menos había unos 5 mortífagos tras ellas.

.-Escucha hay que ser muy rápidas entendiste. Le susurraba en el oído la joven. La pelinegra solo asintió para sacar su varita y empuñarla bien.

Pero la chica pelinegra se había regresado con algo de enojo.

.-Me llamaste zorra? Pero eso no importa después no las arreglaremos tu y yo. Le decía con enojo la pelinegra. A lo cual Pansy solo trago saliva por la mirada que Eri le había echado y como se había tronado los dedos.

Ambas chicas salieron cuidadosamente del callejón y al salir empezaron a recibir un montón de hechizos, que a la par con las que ellas mismas lanzaban y pues por un descuido de las dos ya se encontraban completamente rodeadas y si diez mortífagos con capuchas negras se encontraban alrededor de estas, aunque ambas chicas se habían puesto de espaldas una detrás de la otra la probabilidad de que salieran con vida era mínima ya que ellos las superaban por numero.

.-Será mejor que se rindan las dos, ya que podrán haberse dado cuenta que somos más que ustedes. Decía con un tono de triunfo Melina.

.-No nos vamos a dar por vencidas, así como así. Exclamaba furiosa Pansy.

.-Vaya, Vaya, pero si es Pasy Parkinson veo que te fuiste con el enemigo, que bajo caíste. Jajajajajaja se burlaba la rubia de la chica.

.- Será mejor que cierres tu boca, extraña. Lo decía con frialdad Eri.

.-Veamos tu quien eres chiquilla. Le respondía de igual forma la rubia.

.-Bueno abuela yo no tengo por que decirte quien soy. Exclamaba la chica de ojos cafés.

.-Me llamaste ABUELA acaso. Decía con ira la ojiazul.

.-Si así lo hice, por que si yo soy una chiquilla como tu dices entonces tu eres una abuela, por que ya te vez muy viejita jajajaja. Se reía la chica.

.-Esto no lo voy a tolerar de una chica tonta como tu, despídete de este mundo niña estupida.

.-AHORA GRITABA ERI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mir, Hagrid y Luna caminaban rápidamente en dirección hacia donde habían llegado, después de quince minutos de caminata pudieron vislumbrar su burbuja en el agua, pero la morena antes de llegar los detuvo, a los otros dos al parecer en el piso había pisadas de otras personas, las cuales no eran ellos, por que hasta las enormes pisadas del gigantesco hombre ya habían sido borradas por unas marcas de pies mas pequeñas.

La rubia saco su varita al mismo tiempo que el gigantesco hombre sacaba su antiguo paraguas y Mir sostenía fuertemente el tridente que solo algunos minutos Luna se había apoderado de este.

.-Hay que acercarse con mucho cuidado. Susurraba la morena para que los otros dos solo asintieran.

.-Cuantos crees que sean Mir. Preguntaba en susurro Luna.

.-No lo se puede que haya unos veinte o nadie, puesto que se pueden encontrar en el castillo con los nórdicos, pero no nos podemos confiar así que estén muy alertas.

Las dos chicas caminaron a tras de Hagrid, pues si pasaba algo tal vez este las protegería de los mortífagos y el mismo podría despistarlos para que estas dos de algún modo pudieran escapar rápidamente, aunque esperaban no hubiera ahí nadie, ya que por fin se introdujeron en la burbuja, los tres sintieron un alivio de que estuvieran a salvo, aunque fue demasiado fácil para ellos escapar o es que probablemente tuvieran mucha suerte, la burbuja se cerro en el acto y Mir empezó a mover rápidamente en forma circular el tridente, las piedras en color jade que este tenia se empezaron a iluminar un poco y al instante aparecieron en lo que era el lago de Hogwarts, los tres viajeros bajaron rápidamente de la burbuja y se dirigieron inmediatamente al castillo, ya estando dentro Hagrid se dirigió con Mir al despacho del profesor Dumblendor, esperando que alguien mas ya hubiera tenido el mismo éxito que estos mismos tuvieron.

Mientras tanto Luna solo camino en dirección de su dormitorio, quería cambiarse y tomar una ducha ya que se sentía totalmente cansada por la prueba para obtener la reliquia del agua, esta subió a una torre y vio a una señora de un gracioso sombrero color marrón que fumaba una pipa.

.-la contraseña por favor. Le pedía amablemente la señora del retrato.

.-Lirios blancos. Decía alegremente la chica.

.-Adelante. Solo contestaba la señora del cuadro, para después que la rubia entrara a su habitación, esta solo saco un par de jeans limpios una blusa en tono café para después dirigirse al baño a tomar una refrescante ducha ya que se la merecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al entrar a la cueva se escuchaba el eco de los pasos de ambos jóvenes, los cuales eran lentos y cuidadosos ya que tenian que ser demasiado precavidos para que ninguno saliera herido, no podían permitir que en este momento las cosas se salieran de control. Aunque desde que habían salido del sitio en el cual se encontraba el profesor de pociones, ninguno de los dos quiso decir palabra alguna. Draco Malfoy nunca había dejado que otros estuvieran por encima de el y menos si esos podían ser sus propios amigos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el nunca de los nunca había tenido amigos, no todos eran solo sirvientes de el y siempre hacían lo que el decía, recordar ahora seria estúpido pero la única que había sido su amiga y no solo su amiga si no el amor de su vida era esa castaña.

.-Malfoy. Se escucho en un susurro del lado derecho del joven.

Diel se encontraba ahí en el otro extremo de la cueva, este simplemente puso su varita en su boca para que el rubio guardara silencio, ya que exactamente atrás de ellos se encontraba una bestia feroz quien custodiaba celosamente una puerta negra.

.-Malfoy ten mucho cuidado con la lanza que trae solo con un rosor de esta podrías morir. Lo dijo casi en un susurro, solo para que este lo escuchara.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de este se formo, ya que sabía perfectamente que esta seria una oportunidad única de hacer que el castaño muriera y el tendría la gloria de llevarse el crédito por llevar la reliquia del animalismo y no solo eso si no también se desharía de ese obstáculo entre el y Hermione Granger. Pero para eso tendría que planear bien como haría que Diel fuera descubierto por esa bestia sin que el mismo corriera el riesgo de morir. El castaño presintió lo que Draco planeaba y una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro se acerco a el ojigris y lo tomo de la túnica poniéndolo de escudo entre el y la bestia. El miedo de draco se reflejaba en las facciones de su delicado rostro al mismo tiempo tratando de safarse del ojimiel para no morir, pero en la parte baja del abdomen el soporte de la lanza que hace solo unos momentos la criatura traía en sus manos. Un dolor seco empezaba a surgir en todo su cuerpo, el cual poco a poco lo fue debilitando, los ojos grisáceos del chico empezaron a cerrarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminando por una de las calles de Londres se encontraba Lord Voldemort con un nuevo aspecto, los años que había estado esperando para aparecer valieron la pena, ya que tenia mas poder que antes y no solo eso si no que obtendría el poder de las reliquias de los ópalos para que su poder aumentara cada vez mas y por una vez por todas terminar con HARRY POTTER y así demostrar a todos que el era mas superior que ese chiquillo estupido que siempre desde que lo vio por primera vez le causo problemas.

.-Mi señor estamos cerca del caldero chorreante. Exclamaba con temor cola gusano.

.-Excelente, muy pronto tendré el poder mágico más grande que haya existido. Para después colocarse la caperuza y seguir caminando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronal weasley veía desde lejos el castillo donde años atrás se había graduado, esperaba que ese maldito de zabini hablara de una vez por todas y les informara la ubicación exacta de su hermana. Al bajar de su escoba Ova pronto se encamino al despacho de Dumblerdor junto con la profesora McGonagall, el empezó a seguirlas claro que ahora menos que nunca se iba a separar de la única persona que le pudiera dar información acerca de su hermana.

.-Ron por favor date un baño y duerme un poco. Lo detenía Ova.

.-Que? Me estas pidiendo que me vaya. Respondía este con enojo.

.-Señor Weasley, en estos momentos no es bueno que usted se encuentre en el interrogatorio del señor Blase. Exclamaba la profesora de transformaciones.

.-Pero eso no es justo el es mi rehén, si no fuera por mi el ni siquiera estaría aquí. Contestaba este.

.- Le prometo que será el primero en saber el paradero de la señorita Weasley. Decía una voz atrás del pelirrojo.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor.

El hombre de largas blancas, veía por encima de esas gafas de media luna que lo caracterizaban, este se acerco al chico tocándole el hombro confortablemente, para después dirigir su mirada al pelinegro que lo veía con rabia. Para después empezar a caminar junto con los otros tres, perdiéndose en el pasillo y dejando a Ron mas confundido por la situación, era verdad tal vez no seria prudente que el estuviera en el interrogatorio ya que probablemente se exaltaría solo de escuchar a ese maldito mortifago. Decidió hacerle caso a Ova y salir en dirección a la torre de Griffindor, caminando por uno de los pasillos a lo lejos pudo reconocer a Harry quien estaba sentado en uno de los ventanales de la torre.

.-Hola Harry, que bueno que ya regresaste tú también. Se acercaba Ron saludando al Pelinegro.

.-A hola Ron, tu también ya a completaste la misión. Decía este secamente.

Harry dio un gran suspiro y agacho la mirada, Ron pronto se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba sufriendo por algo.

.-Que sucede harry. Preguntaba el chico con preocupación.

.-Amigo perdóname por favor, esa noche que Giny fue secuestrada yo…

.-Tal vez Giny y tú no estaban destinados a estar juntos Harry. Lo interrumpía este.

.-No estas molesto conmigo por lo de Giny?

.-Sabes Harry, no te voy a negar que me entristeció un poco el saber que tu y giny habían terminado, pero después de pensarlo un poco me doy cuenta que lo mejor para ambos es ser solo amigos, mi hermana se apresuro un poco contigo y es que después de que terminara con Nevill empezó a salir contigo. Terminaba por decir el ojiazul.

.-Es verdad cuando empece a andar con Giny, tanto ella como yo habíamos salido de una relacion.

.-Si pero a comparación de ella tu relacion con Giny fue para olvidarte de Cho. Le reclamaba este.

.-Si ron tienes razón, estaba utilizando a Giny como mi escape de lo que sentía por Cho, sin embargo eso no funciono ya que nunca me enamore d Giny como hubiera querido.

.-Realmente estas enamorado de Eri Harry. Preguntaba este.

.-Ron nunca en toda mi vida había sentido este sentimiento por alguien, ni siquiera por Cho lo sentí y ahora esto es algo grandioso.

Ambos se quedaron callados, harry empezaba a ver el cielo detenidamente, mientras que ron en su mente empezaban a visualizarse imágenes de Hermione, después de todo el podía entender un poco a su amigo ya que el sentía algo muy parecido por Hermione, pero que aunque lo intentaron durante mucho tiempo no funciono y es que la castaña todo el tiempo se la pasaba pensando en ese maldito de Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres chicos y una chica de cabello negro bajaban de sus escobas, aterrizando en la entrada del colegió.

.-Realmente yo no conozco este lugar, alguno de ustedes sabe donde esta el despacho del director preguntaba un pelinegro.

.-Si estuvimos estudiando aquí más de seis años. Contestaba Nevill con rapidez.

.-Entonces eres tan amable de mostrarnos por favor. Decía el castaño.

Para después empezar a caminar en dirección al castillo de magia y hechicería, pronto llegaron a la entrada principal unos fantasmas de de revenclaw.

.-Señorita Chang un gusto volver a verla desde hace tanto tiempo. Saludaba uno de los fantasmas a la chica.

.-Lo mismo digo, me podrían decir si la profesora McGonagall esta en el castillo. Preguntaba la joven.

.-Si esta en su despacho, al parecer estos días es de mucho movimiento en el colegio.

.-Por que lo dice? Exclamaba Nevill.

.-Puesto que no son los únicos ex alumnos que se encuentran en el colegio, es mas ahí viene una. Replicaba el fantasma.

Caminando tranquilamente una rubia se dirigía hacia ellos, Luna mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro como siempre estaba despistada y por lo tanto no se dio cuenta que la observaban al final del pasillo. Cho chang se le acerco y la saludo con amabilidad. La ojiazul solo la miro con seriedad.

.-Hola Cho, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Exclamaba la rubia.

.-Harry esta en el castillo. Le preguntaba la pelinegra.

.-Hola nevill, evadía su pregunta la chica.

.-Hola luna alguna novedad acerca de Giny.

.-No lo se, tiene a penas unos veinte minutos que llegue y precisamente iba a ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

.-Y Harry esta en el castillo. Volvía a preguntar la pelinegra.

.-A la verdad no lo se, pero probablemente este con Eri. Respondía esta con indiferencia.

.-Eri??? quien es ella.

.-Al parecer es la novia de Harry. Respondia esta con malicia.

La pelinegra puso una cara de indignación por que Harry la hubiera cambiado tan pronto, su relación desde que habían terminado el colegio no había sido muy buena, ya que cuando ella dio por terminda su relación Harry potter le rogo para que se quedara con elal y ahora encontrarse con que el estuviera ya con alguien mas, no contaba con eso y por lo tanto le enojaba por que tenia la esperanza de reconquistarlo.

.-Te encuentras bien le preguntaba un pelinegro a la chica.

Esta salió completamente del trance y noto que nadie mas se encontraba con ella mas que Iam, ahora que lo veía bien el chico no era nada feo y si lograba hacer que Harry tuviera celos de el tal vez lo podría recuperar, después de todo ella siempre tenia lo que quería y por lo tanto recuperaría a Potter de cualquier zorra que se lo quisiera quedar.

.-Si muchas gracias me encuentro bien y los demás. Le preguntaba esta.

.-Se fueron directo al despacho de la directora, cuando me di cuenta que tu no avanzabas decidí quedarme contigo para ver si te encontrabas bien.

.-Muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo. Exclamaba esta para empezar a caminar con dirección a la dirección.

Caminado por uno de los pasillos se toparon con ese chico de cabello negro azabache, el en todo ese tiempo no había cambiado en nada, su rostro complexión eran las mismas a diferencia de esa mirada de tristeza que el chico mantenía, en la entrada hacia las escaleras del gran fénix ya se encontraban esperando Luna, Ron, Harry, Nevill, Cho, Iam y Ren. Atrás de ellos llegaban Mir,Ova y Ali.

.-Hola Ren cuando llegaron. Preguntaba la chica de lentes.

.-Hace unos minutos. Contestaba este con seriedad.

.-Estas ansioso por verla no es asi.

.-No se de que me estas hablando. Contestaba El castaño.

.-Si claro, si se te nota en el rostro que deseas saber por quien te cambio Eri. Terminaba por decir esta.

.-Ova por favor deja de estar diciendo eso. La interrumpía la rubia, para mirarla con enojo.

Cho chang vio la cara de molestia que Harry ponía al comentario de la tal Eri y la cara de malicia por parte de esa chica de anteojos, las escaleras del gran fénix empezaron a descender, poco a poco uno a uno empezaron a subir llegando por fin al despacho del director, al entrar una la cara de nevill y Cho cambio al ver parado frente a ellos al profesor Albus Dumblerdor.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor es usted? Preguntaba la pelinegra.

Este simplemente le sonreía y l veía por arriba de sus peculiares gafas de media luna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger se encontraba totalmente confundida por los sucesos de así unos momentos, ahora tal vez por primera vez sabía que era lo que sentía harry cada que Voldemort lo quería asesinar, ahora ella era la que importaba ahora, como era posible que las cosas a esas alturas se salieran de control cuando ellos mismos habian pensado que el estaba muerto, pero claro como podrian decir eso si una prueba de que eso era muy improbable era el profesor Dumblerdor.

.-Hermione, Hermione, escuchaba a lo lejos su nombre la castaña. Al volver a la realidad veía unos ojos en color azul verla.

.-Profesor Lupin. Contestaba esta con algo de dificultad.

.-TE encuentras bien.

.-Que sucedió.

.-Cuando entramos te desmayaste, estas bien. Preguntaba la pelirosada.

.-Mona, el profesor Mody y los demás aurores yo tengo que ir. Se levantaba la chica pero el brazo de Lupin la sostenía con fuerza.

.-Hay que seguir Hermione. Le contestaba este con seriedad.

.-Q U E !!!!! Se sobresaltaba este a la respuesta del auror.

.-Vamonos, este lugar no es muy seguro. Exclamaba Tonks ya con su varita muy firme.

Los tres aurores empezaron a caminar por un gran pasillo blanco al llegar al final de este encontraron una puerta en tono plata que al abrirla los llevo a un lugar que no conocían, los tres se quedaron totalmente confundidos no sabían realmente a donde ir, estaban solos sin guía y perdidos en una de las ciudades mas grandes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un pelinegro camino con bastante rapidez entre la gente tan ajetreada de la ciudad, se fue abriendo paso hasta llegar a un enorme edificio al entrar una chica de cabellos rubios lo saludo con amabilidad.

.-Buenas tardes señor Takarai, le llego esto de correspondencia y el señor Ogawa y una joven muy linda lo están esperando en la entrada de su departamento. Exclamaba esta.

.-Muchas gracias Haruno, por favor si llega alguien serias tan amable de avisarme antes de que suban.

.-Claro yo le avisare Señor Takarai. Le sonreía la joven al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

El pelinegro simplemente le sonrío con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro encaminándose al elevador para poder abordarlo, al abrirse este simplemente entro y apretó el botón numero veinte, haciendo que las puertas del mismo se cerraran y empezaran a brillar los numero 1,2,3,4,5,6…. Y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al numero veinte. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo en tono café y al fondo de este una puerta en tono blanco con dorado, rápidamente el joven saco unas llaves de su pantalón pero noto que la puerta ya estaba abierta de su gabardina saco una varita larga y la tomo con fuerza con la mano derecha, para que con la izquierda fuera abriendo lentamente la puerta.

.-No seas exagerado y ya entra quieres. Decía una voz al fondo del lugar.

El pelinegro solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, viendo la sonrisa del castaño y la cara de molestia por parte de la chica.

.-Ahora entiendo como entrabas sin llaves a mi casa. Insinuaba este.

.-Si , que lastima que nunca te diste cuenta me hubiera gustado ver tu cara. Respondía con gracia el castaño.

.-Te pudiste comunicar con alguien del colegio? Preguntaba la chica con una mano en el brazo izquierdo.

.-no aun no, puede que intercepten las lechuzas y no quiero que nos encuentren y menos en tu estado. Respondía el profesor de Dcao.

.-Estoy bien solo es un rasguño, lo que a mi realmente me preocupa es que se llevaron a parkinson y sin ella no podré obtener la reliquia del fuego. Exclamaba la pelinegra.

.-En este momento me gustaría que Ela hiciera una de sus visitas inesperadas, para así poder ayudarnos en esta situación. Resumía el castaño.

.-Aun así, aunque ella viniera que es lo que podría hacer, después de todo necesitas a alguno de los otros no es así Eri. Exclamaba el pelinegro.

Esta simplemente asentía con la cabeza y se paraba del asiento, para dirigirse a la ventan la chica se quedo mirando un momento el cielo y dio un gran suspiro, al voltear vio que un pelinegro la veia detenidamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, una sonrisa en los labios de la joven aparecieron, para después volverse a voltear y mirar el cielo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Mientras tanto Hyde la veía detenidamente, esa chica de cabellos negros le daba mucha seguridad y confianza ya que desde el momento en el que la había visto le alegro mucho la vida.

.-La quieres no es así. Preguntaba un castaño que recién llegaba de la cocina.

.-Para que negarlo si es mas que obvio. Exclamaba este.

.-Bueno siendo así ya le dijiste lo que sientes por ella. Preguntaba con interés el moreno.

.-Aun no. Contestaba secamente el pelinegro.

.-Por que razón no le has dicho si se ve que te atrae mucho Eri. Insinuaba este.

.-Sabes en estas circunstancias no lo creo prudente y por otra parte tengo miedo que me rechace. Lo decía con un tono serio.

.-Lo dices por lo que te paso con ella?

.-No la compares con esa zorra, Eri y ella son totalmente diferentes, yo simplemente lo digo por que Eri es diferente en muchos aspectos. Terminaba por decir para levantarse y caminar nuevamente en dirección de la chica.

El castaño recordaba muy bien que su amigo había sufrido mucho con su anterior pareja, pero el nunca había hablado mal de ella por respeto, pero ahora que lo escuchaba decirle "Zorra" le sorprendía bastante o es que realmente algo muy malo había ocurrido entre ambos. A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar que el pelinegro y la chica hablaban, la cara de la joven se ilumino tal vez por fin se había dignado a decirle sus sentimientos a la joven, o simplemente le dio un cumplido.

Ambos chicos se empezaban acercar a tetsu el cual los veía con algo de interés, puesto que estos venían muy alegres y la situación en la que se encontraban no era para estar así.

.-Tenemos una idea para saber en donde tienen a Parkinson y a Weasley. Terminaba por decir la pelinegra.

Su mirada de la joven era bastante tétrica, alguna idea maquiavélica era la que se le estaba formando en su cabeza, o por que lo veía de esa forma tan peculiar, un poco de temor se le empezó a formar al castaño cuando al voltear a ver a su amigo este también tenia una sonrisa de malicia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mona empezaba a reaccionar sus sentidos apenas empezaban a reaccionar, no sabia en donde se encontraba, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza empeaba a surgir y con el los recuerdos del encuentro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFlash Backººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

.-Marion gritaba. Ralf a tan solo unos cinco metros lejos de ella, los demás por el grito de los otros se dieron cuenta y rápidamente se pusieron delante de la bruja.

.-Por favor mona no podrán resistir para siempre, dennos a las2chicas y podrán seguir con su patética vida, eso mientras el señor tenebroso se apodera del mundo tanto mágico como muggle. Decía Bellatrix riendo cínicamente, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha y la mascara.

.-Todavía no cantes victoria Bellatrix, no somos traidores y por que te deberíamos dar a ellas que crees que nosotros somos tan tontos como tu.

.-Maldita bruja este insulto lo vas a pagar caro, MATENLOS A TODOS ¡¡¡¡¡ Ordenaba la mortifaga. Más rayos fueron lanzados a los cinco aurores, la barrera mágica que habían puesto poco a poco se fue debilitando, hasta que sin mas desapareció y a todos les empezaron a aplicar la maldición Crucio.

.-Mona que decías, quien es la tonta ahora.

.-T u…. er …. es… la.. ton..ta. Exclamaba con algo de dificultad la rubia, desde el suelo.

.-Avada Kadavra ….. Gritaba en un sonido uniforme Bellatrix.

Pero su varita salia disparada por un Expeliarmus, esta sin mas solo agarro su mano y volteo para ver quien era el que osaba intervenir. La morena solo se agacho con respeto ante Lord Voldemort.

.-mi señor… yo… pense… que…. Decia tartamudeando la bruja.

.-Tu nunca Piensas Bellatrix, te dije claramente que a mona la queria viva, ella y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes. Exclamaba este con voz firme.

.-Lo … siento.. mi … señor..

.-LLevenla a ella y a todos ellos a los calabozos del castillo ya vere que hacer con ellos después. Terminaba por decir este.

La rubia solo sintio un dolor punzante en la espalda y perdio el conocimiento.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººFin de Flash Bacºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ahora que lo pensaba Voldemort dijo que ella iba a ser para el, no sabia realmente a que se referia pero ya al levantarse se percato que tenia cadenas tanto en las muñecas como en los tobillos de los pies. La celda era mohosa en el fondo se encontraba una cama vieja y un plato de comido en muy malas condiciones la bruja camino a la puerta para ver el movimiento que habia en esta, saco un poco su cabeza en los pequeños barrotes frios de la puerta, en el corredor solo habia dos mortífagos de guardias los cuales jugaban el ajedrez magico, enfrente de ella habia otra celda pero no pudo percibir si sus compañeros se encontraban ahí. Empezo a revisarse sus ropas para verificar si le habian quitado todas sus herramientas maginas pero no tenia nada, revisaba su cabello y encontraba una delgada varita de cedro una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Pronto guardo su pequeño armamento ya que escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, decidio volver a tirarse en la misma posición que antes y fingir estando inconciente. La puerta de la celda se abrio dejando ver a una chica de cabellos negros entrar con un plato de comida, para esta acercarse y remplazar el plato en malas condiciones por el otro que no se veia mucho mas apetitoso que el anterior. De alguna manera tenia que averiguar cuanto era el tiempo que se habia quedado inconciente y si sus compañeros aun se encontraban con vida.

.-Agua..agua.. agua… Exclamaba mona con dificultad.

.-Estupida aurora, a callar por mi muérete de sed. Reia esta.

.-Agua… agua.. porfavor. Volvia a pedir mona.

.-Que gracioso solo tienes un par de hora y se que me voy a divertir de lo lindo contigo jajajaja. Decia para después salir de la celda.

Mona se paro rapidamente y camino en direccion de la puerta porque escucho los gritos de una mujer, camino nuevamente en direccion a la puerta sacando su delgada varita del cabello y liberandose de sus cadenas que la apresaban. Escucho la risa uniforme de otra quien era la que hacia sufrir a la chica. Nuevamente la puerta de la celda se abrio dejando ver a la misma pelinegra, pero esta vez en las manos traia una jarra de agua.

.-Petrificus totalus. Grito mona detrás de la puerta.

La chica quedo totalmente inmovilizada mona se acerco a esta cerrando la puerta de la celda camino a unos pasos de ella y la apunto nuevamente con la varita.

mona se acerco a esta cerrando la puerta de la celda camino a unos pasos de ella y la apunto nuevamente con la varita.

.-Cambius more., esto ya no te servira tampoco.

Ahora la pelinegra tenia la misma apariencia que mona y mona habia adoptado la misma apariencia de la chica, esta sin mas volvia a salir en direccion de los guardias , al llegar estos solo la saludaron pero mona saco la varita que momentos antes le habia quitado a la chica y dejarlos aturdidos. La rubia camino en la direccion de donde escuchaba los gritos que la habian preocupado, al llegar lanzo una bombarda la cual hizo que melina saliera disparada y callera ensima de giny, la pelirroja se levanto rapidamente y le quito la varita a melina y apunto a la pelinegra que tenia enfrente de ella.

.-Tranquila soy una aurora.

.-Eso a mi quien me lo comprueba decia la chica de rojos cabellos.

.-Eres Ginebra weasley, no es asi tu eres el otro protector.

Melina empezaba a despertar del golpe, pero un rayo aturdidor la volvia a dejar inconciente el cual salia de la varita de mona.

.-Yo también estaba cautiva esto solo es un disfraz, será mejor irnos ya porque nos van a descubrir.

Giny bajo su varita y camino cerca de la pelinegra, ambas mujeres caminaron rapidamente al pasillo, pero un rayo las aturdio a las dos y calleron inconcientes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Espero que te guste saksulie.


	21. POR FAVOR REGRESA CONMIGO

Capitulo 21

POR FAVOR REGRESA CONMIGO

La reunión había empezado con la llegada de un rubio algo molesto por lo que el castaño había tratado de hacer, la sala estaba llena de tensión, las facciones de los presentes mostraban, enojo, ira, preocupación y malicia en unos, mientras que el pelinegro se encontraba totalmente muerto del miedo por la mirada acusadora que todos los presentes le daban.

Ronal weasley, se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de su gabardina negra lo alzaba mientras que harry trataba de jalar a Ron para que este no le hiciera nada a Zabini.

.-Maldita Comadreja!!!! Suéltame no me toques. Decía el mientras le escupía en la cara al pelirrojo.

.-Profesor dumblerdor, no creo que sea conveniente que el señor potter, weasley, lovengood y los demás ex alumnos estén presentes en el interrogatorio. Decía con bastante seriedad la chica.

.-Yo opino lo mismo que la señorita Yestor. Apoyaba McGonagall a la rubia.

.- QUE!!!! No, nos pueden sacar de aquí simplemente así como así.

.-Lo siento Ron, pero Ali tiene razón mira como te estas comportando.

.-No puedo Ova, mi hermana esta en peligro y este estupido mortifago, es el único que sabe la ubicación exacta de ella. Y si no hubiera sido por mi, Blaise no estaría aquí. Reclamaba algo exaltado el pelirrojo.

.-Ron creo que será mejor irnos. Harry ya había tomado por el hombro al pelirrojo, puesto que su actitud empezaba a formarse un poco violenta puesto y había dándole un puñetazo en la cara Zabini.

El pelinegro solo escupía sangre de la boca y miraba con algo de repugnancia a Draco, este el cual solo le correspondía con una mirada fría como era su costumbre mirar a los que para el solo eran poca cosa. Draco tomo del brazo a Ron y harry del otro extremo, al darse cuenta de quien lo sujetaba trato de safarse pero la fuerza de harry y la de Draco no dejaban que saltara a golpear a Zabini.

.-Por favor, señor potter y señor malfoy pueden llevar al señor Weasley a la sala de los menesteres.

La mirada tan tranquila de aquel hombre dejaba muy en claro que se los pedía porque era muy necesario por primera vez cooperar para que nadie saliera lastimado de esa situación. Ambos jóvenes solo asintieron y se llevaron con jalones a ron. Siguiéndolos después Luna, Nevill y Cho.

En el despacho ahora solo se encontraban el profesor Dumblerdor, McGonagall, Ali, Mir, Ova y los dos jóvenes que recién habían llegado con Cho y Nevill.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor, por favor deje que la profesora McGonagall Ova y a Ali se encarguen con el interrogatorio, necesito hablar con usted. Exclamaba la morena.

.-Esta bien señorita Viclop adelante.

.- Y por que tu tienes que presentar a Ren y a Iam? Exclamaba con algo de egoísmo la castaña.

.-Simplemente por que Ela me lo ordeno hace unas horas.

.-Pues no veo porque ahora tú te quieras hacer cargo de la situación.

.-Por favor Ova que te esta pasando, has estado ahora muy agresiva con nosotras también. Exclamaba con preocupación la joven.

.-Cállate Ali, se que ustedes solamente quieren hacer que yo me retire de la batalla.

El comentario antes mencionado hizo que las chicas la miraran con preocupación y temor a la vez.

.-Señorita Gionat, no creo que sus compañeras quieran hacer semejante acto con usted. Decía con gentileza el hombre de anteojos de media luna.

.-Será mejor que te calmes un poco Ova, estas demasiado alterada. La reprendía el castaño.

.-Yo estoy realmente bien, tu no tienes porque meterte Ren.

.-Cálmate un poco Ova, yo estoy a cargo ahora y por lo tanto tengo que hacer lo que Ela me encomendó.

.-No es necesario Mir, yo me encargare de esto. Decía una recién llegada pelinegra.

Eri se encontraba parada a lado del profesor de Dcao y un castaño al cual no conocían los presentes. Una mirada retadora le mostraba Ova a la pelinegra a la cual esta no hizo el menor caso por corresponderle a la castaña.

.- Cuando fue que llegaron? Les preguntaba la chica a los otros dos jóvenes que observaban la escena con desaprobación.

.-Apenas hace dos horas. Contestaba el pelinegro.

.-Bueno al menos ya están todos aquí.

.-Me temo que la señorita Granger aun no esta aquí. Respondía Dumblerdor.

.-Eri, conseguiste la reliquia del fuego?

.-Me temo que no, puesto que me atacaron a mi y a parkinson antes de que pudiera llevarla a la cueva.

.-Entonces que diablos es lo que haces aquí? Gritaba la chica de anteojos.

.- Eso a ti no te incumbe y será mejor que se lleven de una vez a este gusano para que lo interroguen, te lo encargo Mir. Exclamaba la chica.

.-QUE!!!!!!! PORQUE SE LO ENCOMIENDAS A MIR, CREES QUE NINGUNA DE NOSOTRAS PUEDE CON UN INTERROGATORIO.

.-YA ME CANSASTE OVA, SIEMPRE QUIERES TOMAR EL MANDO CUANDO NO TE CORRESPONDE, QUIERES DEJAR DE SER UNA INMADURA Y TRATAR DE DEJAR TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS A UN LADO POR EL BIEN DE LA MISION. La pelinegra ya tenía sujetada por el cuello a la castaña y esta sin mas la voto con fuerza al otro extremo de la habitación. Ova movió su mano y Eri salió volando por los cielos retachando cerca de uno de los cuadros de los ex directores de Hogwarts, a este acto la pintura empezó a alentar a la chica para que golpeara a la otra. Eri se paro y en un salto le dio una gran patada en el estomago a la chica, esta sin dejarse sujetaba uno de sus puños y la aventaba nuevamente con telequinesis, la pelinegra empezó a reír por el acto de cobardía que realizaba la chica. Mientras tanto los presentes solo veían con interés la pelea. Ali se acerco con agilidad y rapidez a Ova pero esta ya la había votado con tan solo alzar su mano cayendo en cima de Mir.

.-Ya es suficiente Ova. Le gritaba Ali con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la chica seguía tratando de golpear a Eri sin éxito. La chica ya se encontraba toda lastimada y aun así el daño era mayor el que tenía ella que el de la pelinegra.

.-Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que patética eres Ova. Le gritaba Eri desde el otro lado.

La chica iba a lanzarle otro ataque pero Mir ya la había sujetado de las piernas haciendo que se desmayara rápidamente.

.-Lo siento ova. Susurraba para si misma la chica.

.-Ali por favor llévala a que descanse y tu Mir por favor sigue con el interrogatorio con la profesora McGonagall.

.- Lo que tú digas Eri. Asentía esta con la cabeza mientras veía como la rubia levantaba del suelo a la castaña que momentos antes ella había noqueado.

La pelinegra empezaba a sacudirse un poco su ropa y sacaba de su bolsillo su varita, Mir salía apuntándole a zabini con su varita mientras que Ali, sujetaba a ova.

.-Totalus Reparo. El despacho quedaba como si nada hubiera pasado en ese momento, el profesor Dumblerdor miraba a la chica con interés.

.-Dígame señorita Mergonz porque no dejo que nadie de nosotros interviniera en su pelea con la señorita Gionat.

.-Se dio cuenta entonces?

.-Claro, por eso no intervine.

.-Como pudo notar la rivalidad que Ova me tiene es demasiada y no iba a dejar que nadie saliera herido por culpa de esa loca.

.-Es bueno saber que nunca debes hacer enojar a Eri-chan hyde, si no te pateara el trasero. Exclamo con gracia el castaño dándole un pequeño codazo al profesor de dcao.

La mirada de Ren veía con interés al profesor de dcao, mientras que Eri seguía sacudiéndose su vestimenta.

.-Profesor Dumblerdor le presento a tres de los guardianes de los protectores de la tierra.

.-Guardianes?

.-Así es, ellos son los que entrenaran a los guardianes de las reliquias. Terminaba por decir Eri.

.-Por favor tomen todos asientos. En el instante aparecían seis sillas parecidas a la que dumblerdor en ese momento terminaba por sentarse.

.-mi pregunta aquí será un poco tonta, tal vez pero me gustaría saber porque es que usted regreso sin la reliquia del fuego señorita Mergonz?

.-Como usted sabe solo los protectores pueden tomar las reliquias, sin embargo como han aparecido nuevos elegidos por así decirlos tomarlos sin uno de esos elegidos sería simplemente un suicidio para quien lo intente.

.-Vera profesor, cuando nosotros nos enteramos de que habían nuevos elegidos para custodiar dichas reliquias, Ela empezó a sospechar que ellos se encontrarían aquí en Londres. Decía Diel.

.-Y al parecer no se equivoco, puesto que realmente están aquí. Agregaba el pelinegro.

.- Exacto Iam, ellas como portadoras de las reliquias decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlas en el lugar más seguro que existían para cada una de ellas.

.-Sus lugares de origen. Terminaba por decir el hombre de anteojos.

.-Así es y por lo tanto es que ahora que las hemos dejado, no podemos tomarlas sin tener el riesgo de morir en el intento.

.-Eri por que es que ustedes decidieron hacerse pasar solo por guardianas?

.-Hyde nuestra posición en estos momentos es bastante complicada como te puedes dar cuenta por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, la rivalidad que a empezado a surgir entre Ova y en si todas nosotras esta causando un desequilibrio y en cualquier momento cualquiera de nosotras puede ser un blanco de Voldemort.

.-Señorita Mergonz, hay alguna posibilidad de que alguna de ustedes cambie de posición y se vuelva en contra de nosotros?

.-Quisiera decir que no, pero simplemente es demasiado probable que eso suceda, antes de llegar a Inglaterra voldemort estuvo a apunto de capturar a Ova y por lo tanto pensamos que todo eso haya provocado que ella se este comportando de esa manera.

.-Pero eso solo es un decir, por que Ova y Eri desde siempre se han llevado así.

.-Mmmm eso aun así no tiene nada que ver. Exclamaba ella callando a Ren.

.- En realidad solo somos cinco guardianes en total, ahora todos estamos completos con Luí quien esta en algún lugar de roma. Exclamaba Diel.

La pelinegra miraba con algo de confusión la situación que se presentaba en esos momentos, miraba a todos los otros tres guardianes restantes y también miraba al pelinegro el cual igual que ella estaba confundido por lo que el chico decía.

.-COMO!!!!! Estas completamente seguro de lo que estas diciendo Diel?

.-Así es, Tetsu me acaba de afirmar que estamos al fin los cinco guardianes reunidos, después de tanto tiempo.

La mirada de angustia empezaba a formarse en el rostro de Eri. LA confusión estaba llenando la sala con susurros por parte de Eri y de Diel, los cuales empezaban a discutir por algo, haciendo que en el momento, Eri saliera de la habitación, seguida por Diel, quien inmediatamente miraba con precisión al castaño este solo asentía con la cabeza. El profesor de Dcao se empezaba a levantar pero tetsu ya lo había sostenido del brazo impidiéndole que se marchara del lugar.

.-Lo siento hyde, pero es importante que los dejes solos, porque en este momento vamos a explicar nuestra posición en este asunto y nos gustaría que nos ayudaras un poco a comprender a los estudiantes.

Las palabras del castaño confundieron un poco al pelinegro, era extraño pensar que ahora el se terminaría uniendo mas a esa chica que en un principio pensó que solo podrían ser ilusiones o futuros alternos, pero ahora de lo único que se daba cuenta era la mirada de odio que Ren le mostraba.

.-Bueno como podrá ver profesor dumblerdor, nosotros seremos los que les enseñaremos a los chicos a poder proteger a los nuevos protectores de las reliquias. Exclamaba ren en dirección del hombre de lentes de media luna.

El cual mantenía un semblante serio e intrigado por lo que el castaño le revelaba.

.-Dígame profesor Takarai, usted ya tenía conocimiento de esto. Preguntaba el hombre peliplateado.

.-No sabía nada. Negaba el mientras miraba a los otros tres.

A Tetsu lo conozco por que es el bajista de la banda de la cual soy el vocalista como muggle, sin embargo a ellos dos no se quien son.

.-Mi nombre es Ren Litguen y soy el guardián de Eri. Contestaba con triunfo.

.-Yo soy Iam William y soy el guardián de Ai.

.-Como me presento hyde, soy Tetsuya Ogawa y soy el guardián de Mir, y el otro protector se llama Luí Minoz y es el guardián de Ova.

.-Entonces me imagino que el señor Jimgon es el guardián de la señorita Samhers.

.-Así es. Afirmaban todos a la respuesta del profesor dumblerdor.

.-si me disculpan, necesito ir a mi dormitorio por unas cosas.

El profesor de Dcao ya empezaba abrir la puerta del despacho, empezando a bajar por las escaleras de caracol, a lo lejos pudo notar que Eri y Diel discutían fuertemente pues la pelinegra tenia una cara de molestia reflejada en su rostro. Se acerco con bastante cautela tratando de no ser escuchado por ninguno de los dos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano, ya que Eri ahora lo miraba con algo de confusión.

.-Te lo advierto Eri, deja de estar jugando quieres. Terminaba de decir el castaño para después regresar al despacho donde se encontraban los demás guardianes.

.-Sucede algo? Preguntaba el profesor con intriga.

.-No absolutamente nada. Le contestaba la chica gentilmente.

.-Puedo hablar contigo, de tu relación con Potter y Litguen?

La expresión de la joven cambio notoriamente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos a lo que su contestación tardo varios minutos en salir, nunca le desvió la mirada al pelinegro pero esto hizo que la angustia de el se empezara a convertir en ansiedad por saber la respuesta de la chica.

.-Hace años yo y Ren fuimos novios pero ahora solo somos buenos amigos.

.-Bueno al menos eso explica por que me mira con tanta irritación y molestia. Decía el con un tono de gracia.

.-Y sobre Potter?

.-Veras Ela y nos ordeno a todas que nos hiciéramos mas cercana a los nuevos guardianes yo…

.-Tu estas saliendo con harry?

.-Dentro de lo que cabe solamente fue una orden, yo en realidad no siento nada por el mas que apreció, me ha tratado muy bien pero sus intenciones conmigo son otra cosa y realmente yo no le puedo corresponder porque…

.-Porque estas enamorada de el profesor Takarai. La frase la terminaba un pelinegro que la veía con algo de tristeza en su mirada.

Al voltear ambos a la escena, harry potter se encontraba parado a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

.-Anda Eri contéstale a harry. Decía una castaña que la veía con malicia.

.-No te metas Ova, esto es algo que a ti no te incumbe. La callaba Eri.

.-Veamos y que le vas a decir a Ren cuando el sepa que no solo tiene otros dos competidores, si no que en todo este tiempo estuviste solo jugando con sus sentimientos igual que con este par de idiotas.

Una sonrisa de malicia se apodero del rostro de la ojiverde, Ova nuevamente lanzaba a Eri por los cielos y la votaba hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. El profesor de Dcao sacaba con precisión su varita pero esta solo ahora lo suspendía en el aíre harry había hecho lo mismo pero con la otra mano libre Ova ya lo había lanzado fuera de una de las ventanas del castillo cayendo desde una de las torres mas alta. Mientras tanto Eri sacaba su varita para tratar de ayudar a harry, solo un grito se escucho de su voz y una risa macabra por parte de la castaña, se empezó a elevar a la misma altura que el profesor de Dcao y le dio un gran beso en los labios, lo cual solo hizo que Eri se enojara aun mas.

.-Si le paso algo a Harry Potter estas muerta. Al ver como Ova besaba apasionadamente al profesor de Dcao, Eri se molesto tanto que en su espalda se le formaron unas enormes alas de fuego, volando hasta donde se encontraba Ova esta la jalo del brazo quemándola por completo, una marca se produjo en el brazo de la chica quien chillaba de dolor por la quemadura que tenía en el brazo, Hyde cayo en los brazos de Eri inconciente, esta lo sacudió rápidamente y aquel hombre había despertado.

.-Corre y trae a las demás. Le grito la chica para que aquel se levantara y corriera en dirección del despacho, Ova se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y las paredes del pasillo se empezaron a derrumbar. Eri se paro en medio de las paredes sosteniendo un pedazo de metal fundido y lanzadlo a los cimientos del pasillo para que este no le cayera encima al profesor, este iba cubierto por un escudo protector.

.-Muy lista pero aun así, mis labios están marcados en los suyos. Reía patéticamente la chica.

.-No se como pudiste formar parte de este equipo, ahora te voy a demostrar porque soy yo la que esta a cargo cuando Ela no esta.

La joven pelinegra saco su varita conjurando un hechizo el cual hizo que la chica saliera volando del castillo, pero al salir unos robles estaban formando una especie de gigante que ahora combatía con un dragón de fuego que Eri había formado, los estudiantes del colegio veían con mucha curiosidad el encuentro entre ambas chicas.

.-Sabes Eri tal vez debería unirme a Voldemort y acabar con ustedes de una vez. Reía la chica.

.-Y crees que eso te convertirá en mejor que nosotros, por favor no digas estupideces, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que esto acabe.

.-Hay algo que tu no tienes y que yo si. En la mano de la chica aparecía un arco y unas flechas en su espalda, esto hacia que un poco de temor apareciera en la mirada de la pelinegra.

.-Adiós para siempre Eri. Termino de decir la chica. Para que le lanzara una sola flecha.

Eri lanzo un gran hechizo que ocasiono una enorme explosión, al disolverse el humo, la pelinegra se encontraba sosteniendo dos tipos de armas en sus manos que detenían que la flecha atravesara en su cuerpo.

.-QUE!!!! COMO ES POSIBLE SI TU….

.-Se que esto que voy hacer lo voy a lamentar, sin embargo mereces una lección.

La chica estaba preparada para lanzarle un ataque, pero el arco y las flechas de Ova habían desaparecido por completo, al mismo tiempo que Eri se detenía por una extraña razón.

.-Que es lo que pretendes Ova? Exclamo una voz que sostenía en el aíre su arco y su flecha.

Ela se encontraba a lado de lupin, hermione, Tonks y dos hombres con capuchas negras los cuales miraban con asombro la escena que se desataba.

.-Ela te encuentras de regreso. Decía con alegría la chica para bajar a abrazarla, pero la pelirroja la vio con tanto enojo que Ova ni siquiera se atrevió a proseguir con lo que planeaba.

.-Gracias Eri.

.-No importa, Ren, Iam y Tetsu ya están aquí. Bajaba la pelinegra desde las alturas.

.-Excelente, es hora de ir por los que han sido raptados, para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Al voltear Eri observo la figura de Harry inconciente en uno de los matorrales cercanos, camino con rapidez a donde se encontraba el chico y empezó a revisarle sus heridas. Mir ya había llegado al lugar y tomo el brazo de harry. Poco tiempo después los ojos esmeraldas de harry se reflejaban en los negros de Eri.

.-Vayamos a dentro. Afirmo la chica.

.-Podemos hablar antes Eri? Pregunto con timidez harry.

.-Bueno yo me voy. Se levantaba la morena.

.-Gracias mir.

Esta simplemente le sonrió a la joven y se perdió en la puerta principal de la escuela. Eri ayudaba a levantarse a harry y este se sacudía la ropa al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caminar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el despacho del profesor dumblerdor se encontraba Ela, Mir, Ova, Ali, Iam, Ren, Tetsu, Diel y hombre encapuchado que se encontraba sentado cerca de una de las esquinas abajo del retrato de uno de los tantos ex directores de Hogwarts.

.-Bueno ya que estamos reunidos todos aquí tengo que ….

.-Pero falta Eri, probablemente este besándose con Potter o el profesor de Dcao en algún lugar del castillo.

.-Cállate y deja de decir esa clase de estupideces. La callaba Ren.

.-Por favor, que es lo que les esta pasando, somos amigos y aliados.

.-Corrección es su amiga no la mía, tu sabes que solo estoy aquí por ti y por….

.-Sea como sea, no tienes porque expresarte de Eri de esa forma. La reprendía la pelirroja.

.-Bueno en realidad que es lo que tienes que decirnos, pensé por un momento que te tardarías más con la reliquia del tiempo.

.-Si Ren yo también pensé lo mismo, pero la señorita Granger me demostró por que es la digna elegida para poder proteger la reliquia del tiempo.

.-Siendo así, cuanto tiempo tenemos para que voldemort se de cuenta de que tiene de rehenes a un guardián y un protector.

.-No lo se tetsu, es difícil saberlo cuando no se la ubicación exacta del paradero de voldemort y los demás mortífagos.

.-Nosotros atrapamos a un mortifago y la información que le sacamos fue muy interesante, puesto que nos dijo que Voldemort solo lo único que sabe es que las reliquias son solo un mito y por lo tanto no tiene conocimientos de a quienes tiene de rehenes.

.-Eso es bueno Ali. Decía alegremente Iam a la rubia, en esta solo apareció un tono carmín en sus mejillas y le regreso una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

.-En este momento me gustaría que empezaran a entrenar a sus respectivos discípulos.

.-Como sabes el entrenamiento que lleve con el joven Víctor Krum lo proseguirá Tetsuya no es así Ela?

.-Si Luí, hiciste un gran trabajo con Krum ahora es el turno de tetsu, Iam tu te encargaras de entrenar a la señorita Cho Chang. Exclamaba un castaño.

.-Será todo un honor. Sonreía picadamente el pelinegro.

.-Luí, tu empezaras con el señor Nevill Lombooton y yo como es de esperarse continuare con el señor Malfoy. Exclamaba con mala cara Diel.

.-Siendo así, Mir puedes empezar con Luna.

.-Si no hay problema Ela, yo me encargare. Salía de la habitación la joven.

.-Ali tu estarás a cargo de Ron, mientras que tu Ren y Ova pueden quedarse un momento mas, deseo hablar con ustedes a solas.

Todos los demás empezaban a salir por la puerta del despacho dejando solo a Ren, Ova y a Ela, la cual los miraba con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

.-Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con la patética de Eri. Se quejaba la ojiverde.

.-Bueno que es lo que te traes con todo esto, por que la odias tanto? Preguntaba Ren con enojo.

.-Se te hace poco quitarme a mis amigas y no solo eso, también a ti.

.-Oye!! Yo nunca fui tuyo y tampoco soy un objeto, Eri es mi amiga solo eso.

.-Si pero eso no te quita estar celoso por harry y el tal profesor Takarai, que ahora que lo pienso es mucho mejor partido que tu.

.-Que pena me das. Terminaba por decir el castaño mientras miraba nuevamente a la pelirroja.

.-ya acabaron de discutir o quieren que los deje solos? Decía con algo agobio la joven.

.-Prosigue por favor.

.-Gracias Ren. Como sabrán Voldermort tiene a dos personas en su poder que para nosotros son primordiales para acabar con esta batalla. Ginebra weasley y pansy parkinson, que en este caso son la guardiana del ópalo del fuego y el protector de la tierra.

.-Por lo que estoy enterada ya sabemos la ubicación exacta de donde se encuentran. Expresaba Ova.

.-Muy bien entonces siendo así, tu y Ren van a ir a rescatarlas a ellas y a los demás miembros de la orden del fénix a los cuales voldemort capturo.

Un golpe profundo se escucho en el escritorio del despacho, puesto que Ren ya le había dado un golpe sonoro a esta.

.-QUE!!!!! Ela no me puedes mandar con ella a una misión. Afirmaba con enojo el chico.

.-O claro que si puedo, Diel esta de acuerdo conmigo y quiere que ustedes dos vayan por ellos.

.-me quieres alejar de Eri no es así, para que ella pueda estar metiéndose con el mentado profesor y el niño que vivió.

.-Acaso estas celosa?

.-Celosa yo, por favor es solo que me molesta ver como le permites que este con sus güilerias en este intachable colegio.

.-Ren te puedes retirar por favor, necesito hablar con Ova a solas y prepárate partirán en una hora.

El joven solo asintió con resignación y salio del despacho del profesor, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con la presencia de Ali quien lo miraba con algo de tristeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ambos jóvenes caminaban en un punte del castillo, el ojiverde miraba de vez en cuando a la chica y trataba de captar su atención, sin embargo esta no daba alguna señal de que tomara las indirectas del pelinegro.

.-De que es lo que querías hablar? Pregunto la chica mientras miraba por primera vez a harry después de tanto tiempo.

El chico empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso y termino por verla después de una espera de cinco minutos, el ceño de la joven ya estaba levantado y los brazos de harry se encontraban rodeando a la chica.

.-Yo…. TE AMO Termino por expresar el chico en un acto rápido para después besarla en los labios. La chica termino por separarse de el, mientras lo miraba con algo de decepción.

.-Mira harry, no se como decirte esto; realmente me has tomado de sorpresa y lo que me dices en cierto forma me halaga. Pero por otra parte yo no…

.-Tu no sientes lo mismo que yo. Se apresuraba el chico a terminar la frase. Los ojos de Harry, miraron hacia la profunda luna roja que en ese momento estaba en lo alto del cielo, suspiros salieron de su pecho y por otro lado sintió la mano de Eri postrarse en su hombro izquierdo. El chico tomaba la mano de la chica y le daba un tierno beso en el dorso de la misma.

.-El profesor Takarai tiene mucha suerte de que una persona como tu, se haya fijado en el. Le sonreía a la joven.

.-Harry, tu aun quieres a Giny?

.-No en realidad siento culpa por lo que le sucedió y aunque cho regreso, no siento nada por ella tampoco.

.-Ya veo, realmente lamento mucho no poder corresponderte, pero lo que siento por hyde, es algo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

.-Ustedes se conocían anteriormente? Exclamaba con algo de sorpresa el ojiverde.

.-Yo si lo conocía, pero el no tenía la menor idea de mi existencia. Comentaba con mucha gracia la chica.

.- No lo entiendo en si.

.-No importa en realidad, será mejor entrar por que ahora necesito hablar con Ela.

.-Me voy a quedar un rato mas aquí, si quieres vete. Exclamo harry.

Eri se alejo del lugar, después de poder notar que la joven se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, harry suspiro y se maldijo por darse cuenta que como el alguna vez había lastimado a Giny, Cho. Ahora llegaba una chica que simplemente podría remplazarlo tan fácil por alguien mejor, por así decirlo. La noche desde ese momento se volvería complicada larga y agobiante, pues de ahora en adelante vería a esos dos pasearse por el lugar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-Profesor Dumblerdor que es lo que haremos con este problema? Preguntaba con angustia la profesora McGonagall.

.- Minerva por primera vez esto es algo que nosotros como magos no debemos meternos, no solo por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Si no por nuestra propia seguridad.

.-Albus, estas sugiriendo que solo nos pongamos a ver la situación y no hagamos absolutamente nada.

La angustia de la profesora de transformaciones, empezaba a ser cada vez mas critica, desde la ventana apreciaban el despacho del mismo ex director de Hogwarts, en el dos chicas discutiendo por algo sin sentido para muchos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.-OVA DESPUES DE ESTO SERAS EXILIADA!!!!! Gritaba con enojo la pelirroja.

.-QUE!!!!! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAGAS SEMEJANTE COSA.

.-Pues ve como lo hago, tu no tienes ya por que estar a nuestro lado, trataste de vendernos con el enemigo y no solo eso, ahora Voldemort sabrá que las reliquias no son un mito.

.-Si eso es lo que piensas quiero ver como entrenaras al ópalo de la tierra sin mi y sobre todo sin la reliquia. Reía con burla.

.-Me estas amenazando?

.-Tómalo como te plazca, solo atente a las consecuencias de tus propios actos.

La puerta sonaba fuertemente, dejando a Ela con una mirada de angustia por lo sucedido.

.-Ela te encuentras bien? Preguntaba una recién llegada.

.-A hola Eri, que bueno que estas aquí, tenemos complicaciones con la actitud de Ova.

.-Mmmm¬¬U como siempre, y ahora que hizo.

.-Tenemos que asegurarnos de saber cuanto es lo que sabe Voldemort de nuestra existencia.

.-Por que lo dices, se supone que el no sabe nada.

.-TE ENCONTRE jajajajaja. Una risa macabra se escuchaba a espaldas de la pelirroja. Melina se encontraba empuñando una daga que atravesaba el pecho de Ela.

.-Mi trabajo aquí, termino. La rubia saco bruscamente la daga, para después lanzarse a la ventana y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

.-Eri ve tras ella. Termino por decir la pelirroja mientras se desmayaba en el acto.

La pelinegra salió en dirección de donde la rubia había salido, pero una flecha había atravesado la parte baja de su pecho, al voltear; Ova se encontraba sosteniendo el arco con malicia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí esta, haber que te parece, quien sabe si te guste.

Saily.


End file.
